Things Changed
by Nova Stardust
Summary: Chap 23 AU as of HBP integrating OotP partially Harry & co go through some changes, for better or for worse...only time can tell...
1. Profiles

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, though I have written a couple of other stories, not related to existing ones. So please don't flame me (. O and excuse my grammar and stuff, I'm not English. I'm Portuguese though I live in Holland (the Netherlands, call it what you like).  
  
A/N 2: Okay here are the profiles of the characters. I added a fourth best friend (hides under desk to evade flying obstacles) to our golden trio (sorry but it was necessary, and it had to be a girl) so now it's the golden quartet.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything having to do with Harry Potter, characters and their respected backgrounds are property of J.K. Rowling. I only own Audreana Brendall and her mother Sarah.  
  
So now that that's out of the way, on with the profiles.  
  
Name: Harry (Harold James) Potter Age: 16 House: Gryffindor NickName: Snitch (as in Quidditch) Animagus Form: Black Dog (Labrador) Magical Element: Fire Special Abilities: Conjure fire, Use Memory Charms, Transforming Body Parts  
  
Name: Audrey (Audreanna) Brendall Age: 16 House: Gryffindor NickName: Nova (yes like my author name, that's where I got it from) Animagus Form: Black Panther (I love them) Magical Element: Air Special Abilities: Conjure Winds/Storms, Talk to all types of (Magical) Creatures, Create Illusions  
  
Name: Ron (Ronald) Weasley Age: 16 House: Gryffindor NickName: Prowl Animagus Form: Brown Wolf Magical Element: Earth Special Abilities: Create Earthquakes and Walls of Earth (etc.), Change into a most of Earthbound Creatures  
  
Name: Hermoine Granger Age: 16 House: Gryffindor NickName: Mist Animagus Form: Brown Fox Magical Element: Water Special Abilities: Conjure Water and Control it, Make accurate predictions (without the Trelawney trance bit), breathing under water  
  
A/N 3: All right basically they control the four elements. They are Elemental Mages (though the only discover that after a while, along with their special abilities). But I'm not going to tell you more. Epilogue should be up in about three days.  
  
Bye, Luv ya'll  
  
Nova 


	2. Prologue Looking Back

Audrey's Bio: Okay her mother's name was Sarah Black (Sirius' cousin and sister of Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda). That makes Audrey a cousin of Draco and Tonks. The name Brendall is a cover name she has used since she was a baby. This is because her father is Voldemort and that's not a well accepted fact in the M.O.M. But she's more like her mother, Sarah was murdered by Voldemort. He only used her to get an heir (Sarah had some extra powers, she was a Tree Mage). Fudge tried to get rid of Audrey because of her father (a/n I despise Fudge, he's such an idiot and &*##^ let's not get to far it's still PG13), but Dumbledore saved her.  
  
A/N: Okay here's the first chapter, it's a bit vague, but you'll get it later. A/N 2: Oh and at the Profiles I said epilogue in stead of prologue, sorry 'bout that. Thanks to potter-man for telling me. Unfortunately I can't get the damn thing to change it.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not typing this anew every time so just look at the profiles bit.  
  
WARNING: This story contains spoilers for HP5. So if you haven't read it, don't read on. Unless you want but then it's not my fault.  
  
Prologue Looking back  
  
~*~ Harry's POV ~*~  
  
Things changed, ever since Sirius was murdered at the department of mysteries. We were all a bit down, that's true but with me and my friend it was different. After getting home from Hogwarts I retrieved to my room and the only thing I did was blame myself. My friend, as if by magic (a/n corny I know), send me a bunch of letters assuring me that it wasn't my fault.  
  
Well after two weeks with that wretched family of mine I finally went back to HQ. It was still at number 12 Grimmauld Place (a/n don't know if that's how you spell it, but I can't look it up since I lent the book to my friend and she's somewhere in Germany, without a mobile :'( ). I feared that the place would hold too many painful memories of Sirius, but it proved to be quite the opposite, it held good memories. But that didn't take away the pain. The feeling that there was a hole inside me where Sirius used to be.  
  
My friend weren't much better of. We were down but there was something else, it was like a fire that had been lit inside of us. We started to feel stronger. Hermione started to dig through books but found nothing about such things. But something that we noticed pretty fast was that the assigned homework was a breeze. It seemed so easy; we all finished our homework in the first week back at HQ.  
  
~*~ Audrey's POV ~*~  
  
Things changed. I changed, Harry changed and so did Ron and Hermione. We didn't change physically; nope we still looked the same. No we changed spiritually, no we didn't understand the meaning of life. But our magical abilities grew, boy did they grow. We started to notice it shortly after we had gotten together at HQ. That was about two weeks after Sirius' was killed by Bellatrix Lestat (a/n still can't check my spelling), his own cousin and my aunt.  
  
A consequence of our power boost was the craving to use magic. Unfortunately we we're still forbidden to use magic outside Hogwarts. Luckily we found a room that kept al magic used in it locked up. I don't doubt that it was used to conceal dark magic. But it served our purpose fine. First we finished our homework and then we started to dig through other spellbooks, we borrowed those from Fred and George since they never finished their seventh year. Mrs. Weasley has yet to calm down. Further spellbooks were ordered via Mundungus Fletcher, he doesn't say a thing if you pay him well enough.  
  
~*~ Hermione's POV ~*~  
  
Things changed. The golden quartet changed. After Sirius had been killed we returned home for two weeks, long enough for the magical spell protecting Harry to renew itself. After those two weeks we returned to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
When we first arrived we talked for a long time, and found that some similar changes had occurred. We had almost finished all of our homework, that's not so strange for me but for the others it was a miracle, since they tend to do everything last minute. But the part that made it strange for me was the fact that, unlike the other times, I hadn't worked on my homework from morning till night, I just started in the morning to find that around noon I had finished al the work I had planned for that day.  
  
So first we finished our homework and then we started to train ourselves in using some harder spells. Audrey had found a room where you could use magic undetected. It wasn't long before we had mastered all seventh year magic.  
  
~*~ Ron's POV ~*~  
  
Things Changed. They changed in a way that had you told me a month ago that they would change like, I would have told you to visit the insanity ward at St. Mungo's. As of last week Harry Potter and company have been studying advanced magic. But what about your homework you might wonder. Well that's one of the changes. We finished it within three weeks, and that's not normal for me, Harry and Audrey. Hermione's an other case there. Studying isn't exactly one of my favourite ways of spending the holiday, but I found it so interesting (another thing that's not like the old me). But using advanced magic in a house full of witches and wizards who fight Voldemort and the Deatheaters, gives you a kick. And the fact that they don't know it is really satisfying in a strange way. We've never been to high on doing things by the rules as our records undoubtedly say, but this was way better than sneaking around Hogwarts after curfew under an invisibility cloak.  
  
~*~ Audrey's POV ~*~  
  
I despise my family and their 'Pure' Bloodline, Sirius, Aunt Andromeda and Tonks are a couple of the very few decent people in my family, and the Weasley's of course. The fact remains that the rest of my family were high strung on the dark arts and the ones that are still alive are all Deatheaters.  
  
We continued studying in the secret room. We helped around the house a bit so that the rest wouldn't get suspicious of us. Soon enough we finished all the books we had, and then Hermione came with a brilliant idea. Why not study to become animagi.  
  
So the next few weeks were dedicated to becoming animagi.  
  
~*~ Hermione's POV ~*~  
  
We cut back on our training time; Ginny was beginning to feel neglected. We weren't surprised; it had been three weeks since we had come to HQ. That only left four weeks until school started again on September 1st.  
  
We had almost figured out how to become animagi, so we started to spend time with Ginny. We played exploding snap and helped her with her homework. Everything seemed to be back to normal. But for us it was far from normal.  
  
~*~ Harry's POV ~*~  
  
Since nobody knew that we had finished our homework we used that as an excuse for the time that we spent figuring out how to become animagi. When there were three weeks left before start of term we received our OWL- results. Hermione got an outstanding on almost all of her exams. Audrey had five, at Defence against the Dark arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Ron had two, at Care of Magical Creatures and Defence against the Dark arts. I had three, at Defence against the Dark arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms.  
  
The result fit us perfectly since we had passed all the subjects we needed to become Aurors. Unfortunately this meant keeping potions. Ron wasn't too thrilled about that. None of us where, can't exactly blame us with our record with Snape.  
  
~*~ Ron's POV ~*~  
  
With two weeks to go before start of term we finally managed to transform into animals. We were finally animagi. Harry was a black Labrador, Hermione was a brown fox, Audrey was a black panther and I was a brown wolf. We had gotten nick names since the beginning of the holidays. Harry was Snitch, Hermione was Mist, Audrey was Nova and I was Prowl.  
  
But we didn't stop here, Hermione and Audrey had already figured out the next step. Harry and I loved it. We learned how to talk to each other telepathically. This was great, and because our innate magic was so strong, distance was hardly an issue. So even after mom had sent us to bed we could still talk to each other.  
  
The rest of the holiday flew by, and before we knew it it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
TBC --- Chapter 1 - Back to School  
  
A/n: Hope ya liked it. It could take a little longer for the next part to come out. I've got a lot of summer work, French (yuck) and Music.  
  
Well R&R and I'll love you. Suggestions are welcome, flames will be ignored, I've got flame proof armour :-P.  
  
Nova Stardust. 


	3. Chapter 1 Back to School

A/N: It took some time but I'm back, still didn't finish French or Music though. Thanks to Arizosa for telling me that Bellatrix' surname is Lestrange (I can't look things up, my book's in Germany remember, and I only read it once so some things have slipped my mind :'o ). I hate that woman for killing Sirius and torturing Neville's parent. The killing curse would be too nice for her. (insert R rated torture scene here). I know that the first chappie was kinda depressing but you've got to remember that it's shortly after Sirius' death so I can't have them jumping around laughing and singing "Happy Happy Holidays", now can I.  
  
O and they already have some of their abilities (this isn't tied to wandless magic) but they're still unaware that they're elemental mages. They just think that their innate magic is elemental bound (which is just the tip of the iceberg). These are the abilities they've got; Harry – Using memory charms Ron – Create light earthquakes (more like tremors) Audrey – Conjure wind (with just enough power to knock a couple of people out of the way) Hermione – Conjure water (not to much yet, enough to give someone a shower)  
  
Disclaimer: As I said in the prologue I'm not typing this every time, just go to the page with the profiles and you'll find it there.  
  
O and ~ ~ means talking via telepathy  
  
Chapter 1 Back to School  
  
~*~ Hermione's POV ~*~  
  
Hogwarts, we were finally going back. More books in the library, I was looking forward to reading those in the restricted section. They shouldn't be much of a problem; our training during the holiday had already set out magical knowledge beyond that of a seventh year. Classes were going to be easy.  
  
But what I was looking forward to was learning wandless magic and how to apparate (spelling? I can't find it in GoF it's too much work to look it all through again).  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Audrey stood on platform 9¾ with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a couple of other members of the Order of the phoenix, including Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. "Goodbye dears, and don't get into trouble this year" Mrs. Weasley said while hugging the four of them and Ginny. "Yeah, listen to Molly. An' I don't want any more heroics growled "Mad Eye" Moody. "No praw, Mad Eye, We promise we won't get into trouble or pull any more heroics" Audrey said with an innocent smile, while the other three members of her party crossed their fingers. "Good, now get on the train, before it leaves without the four of you" Mr. Weasley said with a smile. "Sure Dad" Ron said. "See you all next year" Ginny said. They all got into the train. Ginny went to sit with Luna Lovegood, they had become quite good friends. Harry and the others got their own compartment. "I can't believe that nobody noticed what were doing" Harry exclaimed once they had all sat down. "Yeah, well we did hide it well, not exaggerating and spending time with Gin and stuff" Ron said. "That's true. Talking about hiding it we have to continue hiding it and act as we have the last years. We don't want anyone to get suspicious" Harry continued. "Don't you guys feel that this is wrong sometimes?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, but we're preparing ourselves to fight Voldemort and his Deatheaters (a/n is this corny??? You know what? I don't care if it does. It's the truth)" Audrey replied. "Exactly. Besides I don't fancy telling McGonagall that we're illegal animagi" Ron said. "That makes two of us" Harry said. "She'd probably give us a speech about the danger of becoming animagi without the supervision of an experienced wizard present and then she would kick us out of Hogwarts. And that's if we're lucky" Audrey said. "Yes, but on the other hand I'm sure she'd be proud that four students in her house pulled it of" Hermione pointed out. "I have to agree with that" Ron said. "Yea, but on to more important things" Audrey said, "Now that we're back at Hogwarts we can take our training to the next level." She looked at Hermione. "Yes, but we all want to be Aurors, and that's hard NEWT's. We can't forget about our schoolwork" Hermione said. "Mist, wake up and smell the magic" (a/n Can you actually smell magic, according to some writers you can, o well on with the story) Ron said, "The stuff we did during the summer is already beyond seventh year." He looked at Harry for support. "Our innate magic is a lot stronger than we thought at first, and with all the studying and training this year should be easy" Harry said. "You're right I guess I've still got to get used to it" Hermione said, "Alright I've got some ideas for further training, mind you this is tougher than becoming animagi, it'll require a lot of studying and training." She looked at her three best friends. "I've got no problem with that if it gives us an advantage against Voldemort" Audrey shrugged. "Yeah, me too" Harry and Ron replied. "But we're going to need a room to train in" Ron said. "Well we can't use the one we used last year for DA" (a/n it was something like "the room of requirement" or somewhat but as you know I CAN'T LOOK IT UP) Harry said. "And it's going to be hard to find a completely concealed room Dumbledore doesn't know about" Ron groaned. "So? We'll simply train in the Forbidden Forrest, nobody's going to look for us there, and with all the magical creatures it's hard to notice other types of magic" Audrey said with a smirk that would have made a Slytherin envious, then again she had Slytherin blood. "The Forbidden Forrest, no offence but we don't have a good record (a/n I seem to be using that saying a lot now don't I?) with the Forbidden Forrest so please tell me you're kidding Nova" Ron groaned. Audrey smiled at him. "I am well aware of that Prowl" she said. "Nova's right, the Forbidden Forrest will cloak our magic and it's also a good place to practice apparating and wandless magic" Hermione said. "Apparating and wandless magic, now that's what I've been waiting for" Ron said. "But Mist you always way that you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds" Harry said. "True Snitch, but since our innate magic is so strong and tied to and element..."  
  
For the next hour they continued to make plans for their training. Then Harry suddenly asked something. "Do you thing Dumbledore will notice anything?" He looked at the others. "I mean he always seems to know everything and he is familiar with most of the creatures in the Forest" he added. "I don't think that he'll notice, he's so busy with the war and all, and we're safe at Hogwarts so there won't be anyone tailing us" Ron said. "Yeah Prowl's right" Hermione said. "Besides we can sneak around easily in our animal form and we won't even need the invisibility cloak" Audrey said. "That's a good thing too, I was starting to get crowded under there" Harry said. "No Shit, it was starting to give me a back ache since I had to bend over constantly" Ron said.  
  
That's when Draco Malfoy and his two stupid cronies decided to show up. "Well if it isn't Potty and the gang" he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "Sod off Malfoy" Ron said, trying to remain calm (a/n Well we all know the Weasley temper, so that won't last long). "I'm quite fine being here Weasel" Malfoy sneered. "You don't want to mess with us Malfoy, especially not now" Audrey snapped. "And why is that my dear exiled cousin" Malfoy asked mockingly. Ron had enough and summoned his innate magic. Harry, Hermione and Audrey felt it, but Malfoy and his cronies were oblivious to it. Ron summoned a tremor that threw Draco and co. out of the compartment. Audrey quickly summoned her own innate magic to create a breeze of wind that closed the compartment door. "Well that's a good start of the new school year, showing our new abilities" Hermione said. "Don't worry Mist" Harry said. He summoned his innate magic and concentrated on Malfoy and co. who were still lying dazed on the other side of the door. "So, I've altered those parts of their memories. They think they left us after insulting us and that Crabbe tripped over his own feet, thus resulting in their position on the floor" he explained. "Good thinking Snitch" Hermione said.  
  
Then the compartment door slid open again and the four of them looked of expecting to see Malfoy and co. again, but were relieved when the saw that it was Ginny with Luna. "Hey guys, we figured that you could do with some company" Luna said cheerfully. "Sure, sit down" Harry said smiling. "So how's your vacation been" Luna asked. "It was all right" Ron said evasively. "And how was yours?" Audrey asked casually. "It's been great, my dad's magazine has been doing great" Luna replied. "That's good to hear" Hermione said. "So who do you guess is going to be our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher" Ginny asked. "I don't know" Harry answered. "I hope they get Remus again, that was the only tear in which we actually had good lessons" Hermione said. "Yeah, we don't have much luck with DaDA teachers" Audrey said. "Firtst year, professor Quirrell, was housing Voldemort's spirit in his body, ended up in dust after trying to kill Harry. The two of you didn't know him and you can be happy about it" Ron said. "Second year, professor Gilderoy Lockheart, a pompous liar who couldn't perform a jinx if his life depended on it. The only thing he was good at was performing memory charms. He is currently a more permanent guest at St. Mungo's" Harry continued. "Fourth year, Barty Crouch posing as professor Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. He got his soul taken by a Dementor on the orders of Fudge" Hermione added. "And finally, but certainly not least, professor Umbridge. Though she was not an accomplice of Voldemort, she was the worst ever; she openly showed her true colors. She worked for the minister of magic who didn't believe that Voldemort had returned to power until he attacked in his own "back yard". Umbridge was also the way with which the ministry tried to take over Hogwarts, not succeeding because of retaliating students including this fine company. She is now a guest in St. Mungo's insanity ward with a certain hoof click phobia" (a/n I made that up, I have no idea where that b*tch is, and frankly I couldn't care less) Audrey finished. "Hallelujah" Luna and Ginny exclaimed laughing. ~ That was quite a speech Nova ~ Harry thought to Audrey. ~ Hey you guys left me the long one ~ Audrey though back. ~ She's got a point Snitch ~ Ron thought. ~ Stuff it Prowl ~ Harry replied. ~ Guys I think it's better if we concentrate on normal conversation, or else Ginny and Luna are going to get suspicious ~ Hermione interrupted. ~ You're a real party pooper Mist ~ Audrey thought. But they did agree that it might look strange if they suddenly stopped talking but still looked like they were talking  
  
T.B.C  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter. A lot of thanks to Arizosa and potter-man, who are the only ones who have reviewed my story. So pretty pretty please review.  
  
Suggestions are welcome and flames will be absorbed by my digital phoenix  
  
Nova 


	4. Chapter 2 Planning, planning and oh goo...

a/n: Okay there isn't much (I think none actually) action in this chapter, but it's necessary for the story.  
  
O and Remus is Audrey's godfather and he also has custody over her, though she stays at HQ in the holidays.  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor high school student who owns nothing except the clothes I'm wearing (and some other things), though nothing HP related. So don't sue, I want to be a lawyer and all but I'm happy with waiting to gain experience.  
  
O and thank you Arizosa for being my beta, I love you for it ^o^.  
  
Chapter 2 Planning, planning and oh goody more planning  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
After a couple of hours the Hogwarts express finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. Harry, Ron, Audrey, Hermione, Ginny and Luna picked up their trunks and got of the train.  
  
"Finally back home." Audrey sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Ron agreed.  
  
~ And not to forget, the restricted section. ~ Hermione thought to the others.  
  
~ Mist are you talking about sneaking around Hogwarts at night and going into the restricted section, risking detention, taking of house points and perhaps even getting expelled? ~ Audrey said faking shock.  
  
~ Yes my dear Nova. That's exactly what I'm talking about. ~ Hermione replied.  
  
~ I like it! ~ Audrey thought.  
  
~ Come on girls we can discuss which school rules when we're going on a break later on instead. ~ Harry told them.  
  
~ Right ~ Hermione and Audrey replied.  
  
"Firs' year' with me!" they heard Hagrid bellowing.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Audrey yelled, the six of them waving furiously at him.  
  
"Hey kids! How yeh doin`?" Hagrid asked. (a/n okay I'm trying to replicate Hagrid's accent as good as I can but it's really hard)  
  
"We're fine! See you later Hagrid!" Harry replied, yelling.  
  
They walked to the carriages. "Well. I can see the Thestrals now." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Hermione said. (a/n Audrey was already able to see them).  
  
Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione got into one carriage while Ginny and Luna got into another one with Neville.  
  
"And what exactly, do you want from the restricted section Mist?" Ron asked. "What a question Prowl!" Hermione exclaimed, "What sort of books lies in the restricted section?" She continued.  
  
"Um Advanced Magic. but we already know that. Supreme Curses and Animagi." Ron summed, "And perhaps some Dark Magic."  
  
"Exactly, and I want Supreme Curses." Hermione said smiling wickedly, "And there are two other very important books there."  
  
Ron and Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"The books about apparition and wandless magic, you gits!" Audrey said.  
  
"Indeed Nova. Our two counterparts here needs to be under extreme pressure before they can start thinking properly." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey!" Harry and Ron said sounding offended.  
  
"You can't deny it really." Audrey said.  
  
Ron just humped. Harry wanted to reply, but stopped as the carriage stopped still since they had arrived. They got out of the carriage. Audrey and Harry petted the Thestrals to thank them for the ride. Then they started to wait for Ginny's carriage to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, as soon as the carriage stopped, Ginny, Luna and Neville got out.  
  
"Hey guys!" Neville said.  
  
"Hey Nev!" Harry and co. said.  
  
"How's your holiday been?" he asked.  
  
"It was alright." Ron replied.  
  
That was the moment that Luna's stomach chose to rumble.  
  
"Okay guys let's go inside, I'm hungry." Luna said.  
  
"Really? I would've never guessed!" Audrey said laughing.  
  
The seven of them walked up to the castle and then went inside. They walked to the Great Hall. Once they were settled at the Gryffindor table (a/n wow that's a surprise.NOT) everyone at the table looked at them for a while and then returned to their normal conversations (a/n they kicked major deatheater butt remember). When everybody had sit down the doors opened and McGonagall entered with the new first years trailing behind her. They looked at the sealing in awe. McGonagall put the stool with the sorting hat in front of the teachers table. She then unrolled the parchment with the names of the new students. She started to call their names.  
  
When all of the new students had been sorted Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech of the beginning of the year.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts new students and welcome back, to our older students. Though I wished it was under better circumstances, but we'll make the best of it. To the new students, I would like to say that it's prohibited to go into the Forbidden Forest. I would like to point out that some of our older students are in great need to be reminded of this rule as well." He said, looking at Harry, Ron, Audrey and Hermione during the last bit.  
  
~ Bloody hell, do you think he knows? ~ Ron thought to the others.  
  
~ Don't worry so much Prowl. I think he's referring to all of the other times we were in the Forest. ~ Hermione thought reassuringly.  
  
~ Yeah Prowl, you're getting paranoid ~ Harry added.  
  
~ If you say so. ~ Ron thought.  
  
In the meantime Dumbledore had given his speech and was coming to the end of it.  
  
".and finally I would like to announce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.Professor Lupin" He said.  
  
All of the Gryffindors who had had him burst out into cheering and clapping. And so did those at the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherins didn't seem too happy about it though.  
  
(a/n: Yes he's back, and for your information the students don't care that he's a werewolf)  
  
You could hear Harry, Ron, Hermione, Audrey, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean cheering at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
"Probably wanted to keep it as a surprise." Audrey replied smiling, she was glad that her godfather was going to be her teacher again.  
  
After the cheering had died down Dumbledore spoke up again. "Yes, we are all happy about that professor Lupin is back with us. But I'm sure we're all hungry, so let's eat!" he snapped his fingers and the food appeared on the plates and everybody started on their delicious meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everybody had finished eating, the plates cleaned themselves as Dumbledore stood again "That hit the spot just right. Now, Prefects, if you would please lead the new students to their houses." he said.  
  
Everyone stood up and went to his or her house.  
  
But Harry and co. (a/n I'm typing it like this cause its too much work to type all their names again and again) had another idea. They trailed behind the large groups of students and when there was nobody left in the corridors. They quickly changed into their animagi forms. If anyone had looked from out the window of the Gryffindor common room they might have seen a strange group of animals running towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
When the four of them reached the forest they changed back to human form.  
  
"What exactly are we doing in the Forbidden Forest on our first night back?" Ron asked, whispering.  
  
"Elementary my dear Prowl, we're looking for a good place to practice" Harry answered.  
  
They started to look around. ~ Hey guys, I think I found the perfect spot! ~ they heard Hermione say in their heads.  
  
They soon joined her. They were standing at the edge of a large clearing with a stream with some rocks by the side of it and even a Cave of Fire.  
  
"It's perfect Mist! Large enough to safely practice Apparating and it's got the four elements around too, so we can train our skills in using them as well." Audrey said.  
  
"Yeah, this is great!" Ron said.  
  
"Alright, we've found what we came here for. We'd better head back to the castle now." Harry said.  
  
"Right." the other three replied.  
  
They changed back into their animagi forms again and ran back to Hogwarts. Once in the seventh floor corridor they changed back again and walk up to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked. Ron and Harry looked puzzled. (a/n: They do that a lot don't they?)  
  
"No really guys, you should listen better. The new prefect David Maritinson told us!" Hermione scolded them.  
  
"He did?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Snitch ,he did. Butter Butterflies!" Audrey said, the last part towards the Fat Lady. "In you go then dears." the Fat Lady said.  
  
They climbed into the common room and saw that most of the students had already gone to bed. Not particularly surprising, since tomorrow would be the first day of school.  
  
They sat in their four favourite chairs in front of the warm and cosy fireplace.  
  
"So what should we give the Slytherins as a Welcoming Back present?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I've got an idea, but it needs really good timing for it to work." Harry said.  
  
"We can work perfect together, you know that." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah stop staling and spill the every flavour beans!" Audrey said.  
  
"We're all ears!" Ron added.  
  
"The three of you have to shut up if you want to hear it!" Harry growled.  
  
"Sorry." the other three murmured.  
  
"Okay here's the plan." Harry started to explain his plan to his best friends. Everyone started giggling hysterically.  
  
TBC  
  
a/n: What are they planning? We'll I know my Beta knows and you'll just have to wait.  
  
The more reviews I get the more inspired I feel and the faster the chapter comes out. So R&R  
  
Next chapter --- Chapter 3 - What are Slytherins good for? Playing Pranks of course.  
  
TTFN  
  
Nova 


	5. Chapter 3 What are Slytherins good for,...

a/n: There is a mention of stripping in this chapter, since it's not graphical and does not involve any nudity it's still PG-13. But I wanted to tell ya anyhow.  
  
You know I'm on my holiday and I still made an upload, I wasn't planning to but here you are anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, perhaps I'm not too poor but I can't afford to get sued, Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Besides it takes a lot of time, and I'm too busy to be busy.  
  
Chapter 3 What are Slytherins good for? Playing Pranks on of course  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Harry and Ron woke up around 7 o' clock. They took a shower (a/n NOT together for those of you ^-^), then they got dressed and went downstairs to the common room where Hermione and Audrey where already waiting for them.  
  
"I can't wait to see everybody's face when we're through with the Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed. "Good morning to you too Prowl." Audrey said smiling. "Morning Nova, Mist." Harry said. "Morning Snitch." Hermione said. "Enough greetings let's get going!" Ron said, sounding like a five-year-old child buying ice cream. "Calm down Prowl, most Slytherins are only going to be there around eight, so we've got half an hour!" Hermione said. "Well, I say we go down to breakfast and eat." Harry said. "Snitch's got a point. As soon as our prank kicks in we're going to be too busy laughing to be eating." Audrey said. "Good point." Hermione said.  
  
They grabbed their schoolbags and went downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
Once in the Great Hall they sat down nearby Ginny, who was already there along with Luna and Neville.  
  
"Good morning my fellow Gryffindors!" Ron said happily. "Morning." Neville, Luna and Ginny replied. "What are you four so happy about?" Ginny asked suspiciously, looking at their huge smiles. "That's our secret Gin, but I'll give you a hint; keep your eyes on the Slytherins around eight." Audrey replied.  
  
By eight o' clock all the Slytherins were seated at their table and so were the other houses and teachers. Everyone was given their timetables.  
  
~ Okay, my fellow mischief-makers, let's get the party started! ~ Harry thought through their mental link.  
  
~Kay, I'll start. ~ Hermione said.  
  
She lifted her wand and put a charm on all the Slytherins to make them start dancing. A second later Ron waved his wand and music filled the Great Hall. Soon the Slytherins were dancing on the table. At the same time as Ron's spell, Harry cast a spell that changed their dancing into strip dancing.  
  
The teachers were blissfully shocked and were thus unable to act.  
  
About half a minute into the "party" Audrey lifted her wand and pointed it discreetly at Malfoy. She muttered "Dancio Persona." The spell made Malfoy walk over to Snape, already half undressed, and started to give him a personal lap-dance.  
  
All of the students (minus Slythies (DUH!)) were laughing their heads of. Sir Nicholas did that quite literally.  
  
"Hey look at Crabbe and Goyle's boxers!!!" Dean and Seamus yelled.  
  
The entire hall did so. They where wearing a matching pair of silver boxers with fluttering red hearts.  
  
All the while Snape was trying to get Malfoy of his lap, by then Malfoy was only dressed in silver boxers with broomsticks. He was also busy with Snape's robes. Snape's look was one of utter shock.  
  
When all of the Slytherins were in their undergarments and were starting to take those of as well, Dumbledore snapped out of his trance. He got up and cast the counter spells. The Slytherins quickly got down from the table and stared dressing themselves. Malfoy found himself nearly naked on Snape's lap fumbling with his robes. He were blushing a deep crimson, hurriedly got of Snape's lap, put on his clothes and ran over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"I'm sure you all got a good laugh out of that, but I will warn you. When we find out who did that, the persons in question will be severely punished." he said, but there was a glint of humour in his eyes.  
  
~ Hey even Dumbledore liked our prank! ~ Ron thought to the others. ~ Yeah, but I doubt he'll go easy on us if he founds out we were behind the pranks ~ Harry though back.  
  
They had to stop their conversation because Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, asked him something.  
  
"You guys did that?" she asked softly. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone" Harry whispered back. "What gave you the idea?" Luna asked, she was next to Ginny and had heard them. "We wanted to give the Slytherins and Snape a welcome back present." Audrey replied. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." Hermione said "We promise." Ginny and Luna replied. "Great!" Ron said.  
  
The Hall had calmed down again and Dumbledore stood once more. "Now that everyone's been having a good laugh you'd better finish and go and get ready for classes." he said.  
  
The students got up and left the Hall, heading either to classes or their house common room.  
  
"So, what nightmare do we begin with this year?" Harry asked.  
  
Audrey looked at her timetable; since they all had chosen the same career they had the same things (a.k.a. classes ^o~).  
  
"We begin with double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and were having double Herbology with Hufflepuff. After that there's lunch, then double Charms with Ravenclaw and.Oh Fuck.Double Potions with Slytherin!" she replied, with a frown at the last part.  
  
They all sighed and walked to Transfiguration.  
  
Once in their classroom they sat down next to each other. Everyone was happily chatting away and our favourite quartet where figuring out which prank they should pull on the Slytherins next. That's when McGonagall entered the classroom.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: That's the end of this chappie. Sorry if it was short but I wanted to keep what happens in Tranfig a surprise. You'll read it in the next chap.  
  
Chapter 4 - Animal Form Troubleshooting  
  
R&R and I'll love you. ^o^ 


	6. Chapter 4 Animal Form Troubleshooting

A/N: I'm back from my vacation in Luxembourg and it ROCKED. But here's the new chapter of Things Changed.  
  
Chapter 4 Animal Form Troubleshooting  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
"Welcome to NEWT level Transfiguration class. I have high expectations from all of you." McGonagall said, eying Ron during the last bit.  
  
~ Why is she looking at me like that? ~ Ron asked.  
  
~ I think she remembered your accident with the animal into goblet transformation in our second year ~ Hermione replied.  
  
~ Bugger ~ Ron growled. ~ Yes indeed. Your goblet ended up with fur and a tail ~Harry added.  
  
"Now class, we'll begin with an interesting subject, Animagi. What you have learned about them in third year was only the beginning. In this lesson you will learn a spell which will reveal what your animagi form would be if you try to become one. But if the spell is performed on someone who is already an animagus that spell would force that person to transform into his of her animagi form" McGonagall explained.  
  
~ Umm guys? I think we've got a problem ~ Harry thought.  
  
~ Really Snitch? Whatever gave you that idea ~Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
~ Guys, shut the fuck up and listen to McGonagall! She might give us a way out. ~ Hermione snapped.  
  
~ Mist's right. And if McGonagall doesn't give us a way out we'll just have to fail. ~ Audrey added.  
  
~ Great, fail our first assignment. ~ Harry growled.  
  
~ I don't think that McGonagall would buy the fact that Mist and Nova failed something in transfiguration ~ Ron thought.  
  
~ We'll see. ~ Hermione said.  
  
By know McGonagall had finished her speech about the dangers of becoming an animagus without proper guidance. "The spell to reveal your animagi form is *Videre Forma Animagi Vere*. You'll pair up in groups of four and perform the spell on each other." she finished. Harry and co. paired up.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Give me a second. Nova, quickly! Go thorough your transfig book, chapters one through ten and I'll do the rest of them. We should be able to find an alternative spell." Hermione said.  
  
"Right!" Audrey replied.  
  
The two of them started to go through their books like mad. After a couple of minutes Audrey stopped and grinned.  
  
"I've got it, the spell is *Videre Forma Animagi Imagines*!" she exclaimed.  
  
"All right, good work Nova." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, let's do this." Harry said.  
  
He pointed his wand at Ron, Who pointed his wand at Hermione while she pointed hers at Audrey who in her turn pointed her wand at Harry. "On the count of three" Harry said. "One" Ron began. "Two" Hermione added. "Three" Harry and Audrey finished. "Videre Forma Animagi Imagines" the four of them said together.  
  
In front of them there appeared a swirling mist and it changed into four animals they knew all too well; a dog, a panther, a wolf and a fox.  
  
McGonagall walked over. "Very good" she said appraisingly. "You're the first group to succeed five pints to each of you" she smiled and walked to another group of students. "Well that went good, she didn't notice that we used a different spell." Harry said. The rest of the class went by without any more trouble.  
  
The bell rang (a/n does Hogwarts have a bell?) to signal end of classes. Harry and co. packed their stuff and were about to leave.  
  
"Potter, Brendall, Weasley, Granger, wait a minute!" they heard McGonagall yell.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked. "If you four would please follow me, professor Dumbledore want to speak with you." McGonagall said.  
  
"Of course professor." Audrey replied. They followed her to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizzbees (sp?)" she said. The gargoyle jumped aside and the moving staircase appeared. The got on it and it took them upstairs. McGonagall opened the door to Dumbledore's office and took them inside. "Wait here. Professor Dumbledore will be with you soon." McGonagall said and left.  
  
~ So, how long do you think we have to wait? ~ Harry asked.  
  
~ Not too long, Dumbledore isn't someone who'll keep you waiting. ~ Hermione replied.  
  
~ I am curious about what he called us for? ~ Audrey wondered.  
  
~ I have no idea. Do you? ~ Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
~ No, not the slightest. ~ they replied.  
  
~ Do you think he found out about our new abilities? ~ Harry asked worried.  
  
~ I don't think so, but it's not impossible. ~ Hermione replied.  
  
That was the moment Professor Dumbledore choose to walk in. "Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione. Good of you to come." he greeted. "You asked for us sir?" Audrey said. "Indeed I did. I suppose that you're wondering why?" he replied while smiling slightly. They nodded. "Well, it's best if we were to sit down."  
  
They sat down. Dumbledore went behind his desk while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Audrey sat in the four chairs in front of it.  
  
"What I want to talk to you about is no laughing matter, I'm afraid." Dumbledore began.  
  
~ Guys I'm not being paranoid, he knows, I tell you, HE KNOWS!!! ~ Ron mentally screamed. ~ Shut Up Prowl! What'll come will come! ~ Audrey snapped at him.  
  
"Perhaps you have notice some changes already?" Dumbledore continued. Harry and co. kept a blank look and Dumbledore continued. "By now you should have noticed an increase in your magical abilities. I know you have since the four of you performed the *Videre Forma Animagi Vere* spell without problems in one try." he said smiling at them.  
  
"We noticed an increase in your magical abilities, but we thought it was because we were older." Hermione said, not exactly lying as they had no clue to why they were so much stronger anyway. At the same time she said that, Harry sent them all a mental message. ~ Well, at least he doesn't know that we used an alternative spell. ~  
  
"Your powers will continue to grow this year and will reach their maximum in your last year of Hogwarts, next year." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"But sir, why us?" Ron asked.  
  
"That Ron, is the easy part. Have the four of you ever heard of the *Elemental Mages Prophecy*?" Dumbledore asked. Ron and Harry looked puzzled (again). But Audrey and Hermione both gasped in shock.  
  
A/N; Well by the Gods, I think that's the first time I left something resembling a cliffhanger.  
  
But the next chap will be up soon.  
  
R&R.  
  
Luv Ya'll  
  
Nova  
  
Next chap -- Chapter 5 - Destiny's a Bitch 


	7. Chapter 5 Destiny's a Bitch

A/N: I'm So Sorry that it took so long, but I just had my first week back at school. I'm finally a fifth year. Only one more year to go! Well on with the story ne?  
  
Chapter 5 Destiny's a Bitch  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Audrey and Hermione surprised.  
  
"I should know you would've heard about it." Dumbledore said to Hermione and Audrey with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What is this Prophecy?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione answered. "Audrey and I found a reference to the 'Elemental Mages Prophecy' when doing research for DA" she smiled at Dumbledore. Audrey continued "The prophecy talked about 4 young humans, 2 boys and 2 girls, who were destined to receive the greatest powers of all, full control over the elements and even the ability to stop time."  
  
"You are both correct Miss Brendall and Miss Granger. Did you find the correct wording of the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No sir, and at the time we weren't really interested, we had enough to do as it was." Hermione replied.  
  
"It's remarkable that you know anything about it at all. Well.I do know the words of the prophecy and they are like this:  
  
(A/N: Bear me if my prophecy ain't smashing)`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the darkest of times  
  
Four lights are born  
  
One born from darkness  
  
One who chases the darkness into hiding  
  
One born of pure magical blood  
  
One born in the world without magic  
  
Friends they shall all become  
  
And many hardships will they face  
  
But they shall conquer them all with friendship  
  
as strong as the evil they will drown in demise  
  
But those are nothing compared  
  
To what they shall be up against  
  
When darkness returns  
  
And they will see the evil in face  
  
And when they do  
  
Their powers will awaken  
  
The four grand powers of the Elements given of  
  
Fire, the Soul  
  
Air, the Breath  
  
Earth, the Body  
  
Water, the Blood  
  
Combined together, these powers will be a force  
  
That even time will stand still for  
  
And together they must stand strong  
  
If they are to defeat darkness once and for all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"... these are the words of the prophecy." Dumbledore said.  
  
"It sounds like us." Harry said.  
  
"Yes indeed, but this is not the complete prophecy." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Then what's does the rest say?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's the problem. The last part of the prophecy is unreadable on the parchment we have, but on the original we suspect it's still decipherable, but we have no knowledge about its location. But this is of later concern. We know for sure that the prophecy is about the four of you. Harry was the downfall of Voldemort. Audrey, as Voldemort daughter, was born from darkness. Ron was born into a pure wizarding bloodline and Hermione is a muggleborn and therefore from the world with no magic." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"But what are we going to do with that knowledge?" he continued.  
  
Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Nothing.I told you this because you are old and responsible enough to know the truth. I don't want to throw the four of you into this war yet. Your training will only begin in your seventh year. I want you to live this last year as normal as you can make it. Go to your classes, learn. That is much easier with your new abilities, but don't train. You're too young to be training to fight against Voldemort. Though, you have fought him in a way before, now he is much stronger." Dumbledore said.  
  
He continues to explain them more about why he's doing this.  
  
~ He's kind of late with his warning ~ Harry thought to the others.  
  
~ When he began I had hoped he would train us. It would have saved us that trouble of stealing books and breaking just about every school rule there was ~ Hermione thought.  
  
~ Well it seems those plans are back on the list. ~ Audrey sighed.  
  
~ One point's that's good about this is that we can play more pranks on the Slythies! ~ Ron thought.  
  
They could practically SEE the gleeful smile behind.  
  
~ Good point. Hey Dumbledore's finishing his speech. Let's go back into listening mode ~ Harry replied.  
  
"Do you understand why I'm doing this?"  
  
Dumbledore asked. Harry and the others nodded.  
  
"Yes sir!" they said in unison.  
  
"Good. Now go to your class. You've already missed part of your Herbology class." Dumbledore said, dismissing them with a faint smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once outside Dumbledore's office Ron spoke up.  
  
"So. When are we going to steal uhm.lend the books?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night." Hermione replied.  
  
"Why not tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because it's the first day of classes, there's no way we could leave Gryffindor tower unnoticed, not even after midnight." Audrey explained.  
  
"Didn't think of that..." Harry said. Ron nodded, the four of them continuing on the walk to Herbology.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The rest of their day was pretty uneventful, until Double Potions, that is.  
  
"I can't believe they put us with the Slytherins AGAIN!!!" Harry raged while they where walking to the dungeons.  
  
"Yeah, haven't they realized that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along?" Ron added.  
  
"I guess they do it because we are the only house who can handle them during Potions." Hermione replied reasonably.  
  
"Well I think we should give the Slythies a token of our appreciation for being paired with them again" Audrey said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Great idea Nova, what do you propose?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mist and I thought up a really nice prank last night." Audrey replied.  
  
"And you didn't include us?" Ron cried out.  
  
"We tried but the two of you were off to lala-land." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh.well continue then." Ron said, encouraging Hermione to speak.  
  
"There is this spell 'Invisubilium' that turn's things invisible, and if it's combined with the spell 'Tocum Midas Pedra' it turn everything someone touches into stone. In the end you get this really nice spell that would make everything someone touch petrified and become invisible." Audrey explained fast.  
  
"But what if the Slythies try to touch our stuff or even one of us?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's a protection in the spell that do so that you can't use it to hurt someone and you can't fool it since it's linked to your personal thoughts." Hermione explained. "When we have to pair up Ron will go with Hermione and Harry you'll be with me. I think it's best if Hermione and I do 'Tocum Midas Pedra' and you two do 'Invisubilium. Harry you can do the countdown." Audrey explained in her fast fashion.  
  
"I think that's a good plan." Ron said, looking dreamily towards the dungeons.  
  
They stopped talking once they had reached their destination called Potions. They walked inside, in anticipation of the usual torture.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Snape was already there.  
  
"Sit Down!!!" he yelled with his usual scowl on his oh SO lovely face.  
  
Everybody sat down immediately.  
  
"This year of Potions will make your earlier years look like nothing. I am surprised to see some of you here (Looking at Harry and Ron) and rest assure that you will be removed from these classes if your grades are below Average. I do not tolerate failure..." he began his NEWT's speech like the other teachers.  
  
~ If I didn't know better I'd believe Snape's trying to intimidate us. ~ Harry thought, sarcasm dripping (like the grime on Snapes head).  
  
~ My dear Snitchy! What ever gave you THAT idea? ~ Ron said equally sarcastic.  
  
~ Oh shut up you two! (a/n there's a lot of Shut ups in this story ne?) ~ Audrey exclaimed.  
  
~ We'll wait till Snape gives us our assignment and then we'll put the spells on the Slythies. ~ Hermione said soothing the discussion.  
  
They "listened" to the rest of Snape's speech and finally it was time. He explained what to do while giving comments here and there, (usually referring to a particular quartet), and they set off to work.  
  
~ Okay guys. On three ~ Harry thought, ~ One...Two...Three!!! ~  
  
They said the necessary spells and then quickly said another small spell in case Snape thought of using the 'Priori Incantatem' spell. At first the Slytherins didn't notice anything at all until Goyle touched his cauldron and it vanished. Then pandemonium broke loose! Things started to vanish everywhere on the Slytherin side of the dungeon, even a couple of Slytherins. The Gryffindors were laughing their heads off.  
  
"Stop this foolishness this instant!!!" Snape yelled without any affect on the proceedings.  
  
Malfoy, thinking that he's smart, grabbed Lavender, but she didn't vanish.  
  
Snape pointed his wand at the class and yelled 'Finite Incantatem!'" The missing equipment and students immediately reappeared.  
  
"When I find out which ones who's responsible for this, the persons (looking in the quartet's direction) in question will find them under so much detention that they'll wish they never would have returned to Hogwarts." he pressed out between hard pressed lips, face red with anger.  
  
The class continued without further complications.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, I just realized... Snape didn't take any points from Gryffindor!" Harry said.  
  
"Well he didn't have proof that we actually did it." Hermione said.  
  
"Like that's ever stopped him before!" Audrey said.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
Then Neville joined them (he had ancient Runes), "Hey, had a good first day?" he asked.  
  
"It's was alright." Ron said.  
  
"Mine was good too." Neville said.  
  
The five of them then walked off to have dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tada End of Chap Five.  
  
Like? , Hate? Lemme know.  
  
I'll love you for your reviews and even flames.  
  
Flames can't harm me, I have Harry to protect me and he's a Fire Mage. *grin*  
  
And I've got Audrey for back-up, she'll send the flames back at ya.  
  
I also have Hermy and Ron. But Hermy is terrorizing my library  
  
and Ron is having an attack of the munchies in my kitchen :P  
  
Well that's it for this time.  
  
Next Chapter -- Chapter 6 - Midnight Prowls 


	8. Chapter 6 Midnight Prowls

A/N: Not much to tell ya, just read :D  
  
Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to put this up but I'll just tell ya to go to the profiles where it neatly says that I own nothing HP related. I just own Audrey and her mother and the new prefect David Maritinson :P.  
  
Now enough sh*t and on with the tale.  
  
Chapter 6 Midnight Prowls  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
The clock struck midnight and the four friends met each other in the common room.  
  
~ It's a fine night for sneaking around and 'lending' some books from the restricted section ~ Harry thought to the others.  
  
~ You read my mind, Snitch ~ Hermione thought back.  
  
~ Really? ~ Harry replied.  
  
~ Okay guys, we can have more laughs in the forest tonight, but let's get the books first! ~ Audrey thought, trying to sound strict, but miserably and utterly failure ruled.  
  
~ Yeah what Nova said.eh.thought ~ Ron added.  
  
They left the common room, but then.  
  
"Where do you four think you're going?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"We're going for a walk." Ron replied casually.  
  
Then Harry looked at her and said,  
  
"Forget you saw us."  
  
The Fat Lady's eyes got glazed over and they quickly left.  
  
"That's strange. she's never done anything about our late night trips before. She usually ignores us and let's us back in when we return." Hermione mulled.  
  
"I have a feeling that old Dumbledore is behind it." Harry stated.  
  
"I agree, and he probably has more paintings and ghosts on the watch for us. We'd better transform and take separate ways to the library." Ron added (a/n sounds kinda smart for Ronnie don't it?).  
  
"Good idea. See you three a couple of minutes then." Audrey said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
She changed into her panther form and ran down the corridor, she was gone within seconds.  
  
"Let's go then." Harry said. He transformed into his dog form and ran from the opposite direction of Audrey.  
  
"Let's follow our glorious leaders." Ron chivalrously said with a bow.  
  
"Please let us." Hermione replied with a flourish.  
  
They changed as well and ran into different corridors.  
  
~*~  
  
After five minutes Harry arrived at the library only a couple of seconds before Audrey did.  
  
~ So where are the other two members of our group? ~ Audrey asked.  
  
~ Probably took a longer route. ~ Harry answered.  
  
They waited another minute and Hermione appeared.  
  
~ Where's Prowl? ~ she asked sounding a little bit worried.  
  
~ Don't know. ~ Harry and Audrey replied.  
  
~ Uhm.guys.? You'd better go on without me. ~ they heard Ron say.  
  
~ Prowl what happened? ~ Harry asked.  
  
~ I met Filch and that damned cat of his on the way! Filch thinks that I'm a normal wolf from the Forbidden Forest. He's chasing me out of the castle and he's saying stuff about wolves that I really don't think is appropriate to say to little kids as yourselves." They all raised a brow at that. "But don't worry I'll let him chase me. That way you will have enough time to get the books. ~ Ron answered quickly.  
  
~ Okay.But you better meet us at the clearing! ~ Hermione replied, maybe a little too eagerly.  
  
~ Good luck, Prowl ~ Audrey added while looking at Hermione with a glint in her eye.  
  
~ Well, let's get inside the library and change back. ~ Harry thought, dead as a brick as always to the things right in front of his nose.  
  
They all did so as said.  
  
"What's the exact name of the books that we're looking for?" Audrey asked.  
  
" 'Wandless Waving' by Ayra Silver and 'Apparition in a Plop' by Charlick Flick." Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay. Let's spread out, and be sure not to open any of the books, not even the ones we're looking for. They might have rigged with an alarm." Harry said while getting funny looks from the girls. "Err. never mind." Harry hastily said.  
  
Audrey and Hermione went one way down the road of the big shelves to look for 'Wandless Waving' and Harry went another way for 'Apparition in a Plop'. After about fifteen minutes Harry found the book he was looking for.  
  
~ I've found the book! How about you two? ~ he asked.  
  
~ We've got ours as well. ~ Hermione replied.  
  
~ Then let's go, and let's hope Prowl managed to ditch Filch. ~ Audrey thought.  
  
They transformed and reunited in front of the library.  
  
~ Let's go to the clearing. ~ Harry told the others.  
  
~ Yeah let's go! ~ Hermione agreed. Audrey looked on amused.  
  
The three of them took off running. If anyone would have seen them then that person may have found it strange to see a fox, a dog and a panther running together (the latter two carrying books in their muzzles).  
  
~*~  
  
When they got to the clearing they saw Ron waiting for them, already back in his human form.  
  
"Glad to know the three of you decided to join." he said, grinning.  
  
Harry, Audrey and Hermione changed back into their human forms.  
  
"I'm dying of craving more of that fun humour of yours Prowl..." Harry growled, as soon as he had spit out the book.  
  
"Man these books taste dismal!" Audrey declared with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"They're not supposed to be eaten. I for one don't think that the publishers counted on the fact that supposed book thieves would carry the said stolen books, in their mouths." Hermione said smiling at her friends antics.  
  
The others chuckled.  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do now, are we going to start using the books?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, let's find a place to keep the books dry and safe and then get back into bed. I'm too sleepy to train." Hermione yawned.  
  
"I totally agree." Audrey said while yawning even bigger.  
  
They decided to hide the books in the Cave of Fire and then got back to the school. When they made it to the seventh floor they changed back.  
  
"Let's see if the Fat Lady decides to make a fuss." Audrey said.  
  
"No praw. If she does then Snitch'll just alter her memory again." Ron said.  
  
"I feel so used!" Harry exclaimed, feigning hurt.  
  
The others chuckled. But when they got to the painting they saw that the Fat Lady's eyes still was out of focus.  
  
"I think your last spell was a little too strong Snitch." Hermione said.  
  
"Err. guess so..." Harry replied meekly.  
  
"Butter Butterflies!" Audrey said to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hello dears! It's a lovely morning isn't it?" she said while she swung open.  
  
"Yes it sure is." Ron replied, giving Harry a strange look.  
  
"Oops..." was all he said.  
  
They climbed into the common room and told each other goodnight, the two pairs then leaving to their respective dormitory.  
  
.. Wasn't Hermione even slightly looking longingly at Rons neck?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days went on quite normally except for the quartets late night training sessions. Harry soon found his ability to control and summon fire so now all of them had their elemental powers. They had started to cover the basics of wandless magic and apparition. Two weeks into the school year they managed to cast several of the level one spells without a wand. A week later they were at level two spells and were able to apparate several yards.  
  
~One afternoon in the Oh so Happy Forest~ (Not their clearing but another)  
  
"I like being able to learn things this fast." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's really strange." Ron added.  
  
Hermione snorted "That's because you've never done anything called work worth mentioning." She was paid with a glare.  
  
"But I'm not complaining, nothing Snape says is gibberish anymore" he continued, smiling brightly, occasionally sending dark looks in Hermiones direction.  
  
"I never had a problem before." Hermione said.  
  
"That's you Mist, you aren't top of our year for nothing." Audrey said.  
  
"Look who's talking, you're always third, like that's bad!" Hermione countered.  
  
"Yeah Nova, only Malfoy's above you." Harry said.  
  
"Don't remind me." Audrey growled. The others laughed.  
  
Then the heard the sound of breaking twigs coming from the bushes.  
  
"What the.?" Ron began.  
  
~ Shut up Prowl and transform fast! ~ Harry snapped.  
  
The four of them complied. The bushes parted and out came.Hagrid and Fang.  
  
"What 'ave we got 'ere?" Hagrid said.  
  
Fang, who recognized Harry and the others' smell, barked happily.  
  
"Calm down Fang! We don' know if they're friendly?" Hagrid said calming Fang down.  
  
" 'ello there. Don' be afraid. I won' 'urt ya." Hagrid said soothingly.  
  
Harry barked merrily and wagged his tail, Hermione barked in her yapping way and wagged her bushy dust tail a well, Ron following her. Audrey walked forwards and allowed Hagrid to scratch her behind her ear and couldn't help but purr.  
  
"You're all swee´ animals." Hagrid said smiling.  
  
~ Though this is a really nice feeling, I think we'd better get going. ~ Audrey said dreamingly, still purring as Hagrid was still scratching her.  
  
~ Yeah, good idea. ~ Harry replied.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione barked a goodbye and ran into the bushes. Audrey licked Hagrid's hand as a "Thank you" and followed.  
  
~ I wonder what Hagrid was doing there. ~ Ron wondered.  
  
~Don't know. He was probably looking for some nice monster for our next lesson. But we'd better go back to the school. ~ Harry replied.  
  
~ Yeah we should. ~ Hermione  
  
The four of them ran out of the forest and headed for the lake. When they got to a secluded spot near the lake they changed back into humans. They dusted themselves off and walked towards the castle.  
  
"Hey, Didn't you have anything left for McGonagall?" Hermione eyed Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Err." Ron got out.  
  
Hermione sighed and told him he would do it at the minute they where inside. She would go up and drag him down from the dormitory herself if he decided to hide under his bed if he thought work was above him now when he had gotten his powers.  
  
Wasn't that a little hope in the voice when she said that.???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was it for this chap  
  
But I've already started chap 7.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful Beta Arizosa.  
  
Please review or flame, just leave a notice  
  
I'll see you all next chap  
  
Chapter 7 - When abilities pop up 


	9. Chapter 7 When abilities pop up

A/N: I've been having inspiration explosions, it's been crazy. Songs, drawings, chaps I think my muses are all working at the same time.  
  
I forgot to give you a description for Audrey.  
  
She's 5,5 ft. (about 1,65 meter). She has long waving brown/red hair to her hip and light-brown/gold eyes with dark brown circles around the iris.  
  
And in this chap our golden quartet gets some new abilities that are not listed in the profiles. This is because I didn't want you to know all of their abilities just yet ^-~.  
  
Disclaimer: I own zilch. I just own Audrey and her mother and the new prefect David Maritinson :P that's it. Oh and I also own the plot.  
  
Chapter 7 When abilities Pop Up  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
On a beautiful morning Audrey finds herself awake at 6.20, she turns around and looks down 'Down!? But I'm on a bed'.  
  
She rubs her eyes and looks again.And finds herself...Floating 3 feet above her bed!  
  
"What the Fu...Whoa!" she starts and immediately after a giving a little "Eeep!" plummeted down.  
  
"Ouch." Audrey groaned.  
  
Hermione and the other girls woke up.  
  
"Audrey, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just a bad dream Moine, that's all." Audrey replied.  
  
But mentally she said to Hermione, ~ Mist, we need to talk, with the guys too. ~ as she had just realized something.  
  
~ Got ya, I'll check if they're up. ~ Hermione replied.  
  
~ Tough chance that Prowl's up at 6.30 in the morning ~ Audrey though.  
  
~ You're right but Snitch is. When do you want to talk? ~ Hermione asked.  
  
Then Harry joined the conversation.  
  
~ Anything wrong Nova? ~ he asked a little worried.  
  
'Ouuu he cares!' Audrey thought happily, heart thumping a little faster.  
  
~ Nothing wrong, we just need to talk and outside the school. ~ Audrey replied, desperately hoping her excitement at his small thoughtless care didn't show through in her thoughts.  
  
~ Sure. When and where? ~ Harry immediately asked with a frown, though the girls couldn't see it.  
  
~ That's what I just asked! ~ Hermione interrupted exasperated.  
  
~ How about after classes at our clearing? ~ Audrey suggested, finally calming down a little.  
  
~ Sure. ~ Harry replied.  
  
~ You have to tell Prowl when he wakes up. ~ Hermione added.  
  
~ Yeah, see you two at breakfast. ~ Harry said.  
  
~ Till then. ~ Audrey and Hermione said.  
  
~ What's this all about Nova? ~ Hermione asked.  
  
~ I'll tell you this afternoon Mist. I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it now, while were inside the school. ~ Audrey replied.  
  
~ Why outside the school? Don't you trust Dumbledore? ~ Hermione commented while looking seriously at Audrey.  
  
~ It's not that I don't trust him, but you've noticed how he's spying on us all the time and.well.you heard him on our first day. He may have said that we're old enough to know the truth but he still sees us as little children who need to be protected. I know were pretty young but we've seen worse things than most people have at sixteen. ~ Audrey replied.  
  
~ That's true.I see your point, we'll talk this afternoon, but I want a good explanation! ~ Hermione roughly replied.  
  
~ It'll be a good explanation. I promise that. But we'd better get up and get dressed. ~ Audrey said, looking at the clock.  
  
Audrey pulled back the hangings of her bed and got up. Hermione was already up getting dressed.  
  
When they were both ready they went downstairs to the common-room, where they met up with Ron and Harry. Ron was looking groggily at the two of them.  
  
"What's this about a meeting?" he asked with a sleepy look.  
  
"I'll tell you this afternoon." Audrey said expressively.  
  
"Sure wha *yawn* ever." Ron replied.  
  
The four of them headed down to breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
The last two hours of the day were dedicated to Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
"I wonder what Remus has thought up for today." Audrey said absentmindedly.  
  
"No idea, but I'm sure that it'll be good." Harry replied confidently.  
  
The others nodded their agreement. They arrived at the classroom and went inside. Some students were already there; luckily they had DADA with the Ravenclaws. Remus was also already there. The quartet walked to him.  
  
"Hey Moony!" Audrey said smiling, while she hopped up and sat on his desk.  
  
"Hey Remus!" the other three added, Harry sitting next to Audrey on the desk.  
  
His hand was right next to hers. Audrey threw a hopeful look at it and hoped he would take her hand.  
  
'I wish he would take my hand' Harry heard in his head, but it didn't sound as a mental message.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'Just a figment of my imagination.' he though.  
  
'But I sure wouldn't mind holding her hand, wait a minute.HOLD Audrey's HAND' Harry shouted in his thoughts.  
  
His mind was racing, but then he threw a look at Audrey and tried to actually "look" at her, and nearly died of fright when his yaw nearly collided with the floor.  
  
'She is beautiful, OH.MY.GOD.I'm falling for one of my best friends. MERLIN'S BEARD!!!' Harry though.  
  
He shook his head again and decided to listen to Remus, trying to press his feelings and thoughts for Audrey to the back of his head for later reminiscing.  
  
"Hello you four, you know you're supposed to call me Professor." Remus replied, trying to act McGonagallish.  
  
"Okay.Well Professor Moony, what is the dish of the day?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out as soon as the rest of the students arrive." Remus said, grinning at Harry and the others.  
  
"Sure.just keep us in suspense!" Ron said, mock-glaring at the werewolf.  
  
Finally the last of the students walked in.  
  
"It's time to begin our class. Go sit in your chairs you four." Remus said to the quartet.  
  
Harry and Audrey got of his desk (Audrey looking slightly disappointed) while they and Ron and Hermione went to sit down.  
  
"Good afternoon class." Remus greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon professor Lupin!" the class chorused back.  
  
But Remus was sure he heard four muffled voices say 'Good afternoon professor Moony'.  
  
He graciously ignored them and continued with his lesson.  
  
"With the now known fact that the dark lord Voldemort (as usual there where a whole lot of shudders in the room. then they snapped back to attention as if the goosebumps had never occurred) has indeed returned, professor Dumbledore has decided that all sixth and seventh year students are to be better trained in defensive magic." Remus began his lesson.  
  
"We are going to practice conjuring anti-hex and anti-curse shields, pair up in groups of two and practice the use of the spell "Protecta". If cast correctly it will form a silvery transparent shield around you. One will cast the shield and the other will try to hex and curse its partner. Don't overdo your hexes and curses, that's all were going to do for now. You may commence." Remus chivalrously ended.  
  
Harry and Audrey paired up and so did Ron and Hermione. The next hour they were casting hexes, curses and shields in turn.  
  
But far too soon, the bell had rung.  
  
"Well done everybody! Five points to all students who managed to cast the shield and ten if you did it in one try." Remus said and dismissed the class.  
  
The four friends grinned.  
  
~ This elemental magic sure gets us a nice amount of house-points. ~ Hermione thought to the others.  
  
~ Yeah it sure does. But we'd better get going. I've wanted to hear what Nova has to say all day. ~ Harry replied worriedly.  
  
Hermione smiled a little smile at him that puzzled him no less than coming face to face with falling for one of his best friends.  
  
They said their goodbye to Remus and headed for the clearing.  
  
~*~  
  
Once there Ron said, "Come on Nova, spill the ever bad tasting flavor bean you have!"  
  
The four of them sat down and Audrey began her story about how she had woken up to find herself floating 3 feet above her bed.  
  
"Then I remembered something I once read about the elemental mages: We all have several powers besides controlling the elements." she explained.  
  
"Yeah, both you and Harry now have two powers." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
'Maybe it's three for me. Maybe what I heard in DADA really was Audrey's thoughts. Does she feel like I do?' Harry wondered, glancing at Audrey a little and noticing how the few rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees around their clearing made her hair look like a flaming halo in the darkness around.  
  
"Okay, I get that; but why did we have to come all the way out here to discuss just that?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Merlin's beard didn't you notice Prowl???" Audrey exclaimed surprised, making Harry break out of his stupor involving examining how her hair might look in different lights.  
  
"Noticed what?" Ron asked.  
  
"All those painting, ghosts and whatnot that Dumbledore is having spying on us! You said it yourself just some weeks ago!!!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I did? I don't remember saying that anymore." Ron said while grinning goofily.  
  
Hermione, Audrey and Harry sighed exasperated together.  
  
~*~  
  
They trained their apparition skills and their wandless magic some more.  
  
They were now able to apparate wherever they wanted so they were done. Their wandless magic abilities were at the level of three now (1-7 year spells). That only left them two levels more to go before having the ability to use the highest advanced magic wandless as well.  
  
After two hours of training they headed back to the school so that they could go to eat dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Harry was lying awake on his bed. He was thinking about Audrey, his feelings for her and, if what he heard during DaDA were really Audrey's thoughts, what he should do about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Audrey was thinking about how she was supposed to control her levitation.  
  
'Maybe it will work if I imagined myself floating.' she thought.  
  
'Well I won't know unless I try it' she figured and got herself ready.  
  
She closed her eyes and imagined herself floating while trying to remember the few moments she could recall of the feeling.  
  
She felt herself rising into the air.  
  
She cautiously opened one eye and then the other one. She was now floating 5 feet above her bed. She started to imagine herself going down slowly bun then, out of no where, a picture of Harry came to her.  
  
She lost her concentration and dropped the rest of the way down.  
  
"Ouch.this is becoming an irritating and painful habit." she murmured, her voice even more muffled as her face was buried in her pillow.  
  
She listened intensively and was relieved to find out that none of the other girls had woken up.  
  
'Merlin's Beard Harry, see what you do to me?!' she thought.  
  
'Oh Goddess! Why did I have to fall in love with one of my best friends? It's not like I don't have enough on my mind as it is.' Audrey thought.  
  
She groaned and closed her eyes again. But this time so she could sleep or. at least try to.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, still awake was thinking intensively about Audrey. Her smile, her fiery temper, the glint of mischief that never faded from her eyes and the way she looked at life.  
  
Suddenly he heard something in his head again.  
  
'Merlin's Beard Harry, see what you do to me? Oh Goddess! Why did I have to fall in love with one of my best friends? It's not like I don't have enough on my mind as it is.'  
  
Harry now recognized Audrey's aura in those thoughts, but it wasn't as strong as in a mental message.  
  
'So I can hear people's thoughts!' he figured.  
  
'And Audrey does feel the same way as I do! Merlin how am I going to get out of this all?!' Harry thought.  
  
He sighed.  
  
'I guess I'll have to see that tomorrow.' he thought.  
  
Harry closed his eyes so he could try and get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
::In the mean time in Hermione's dreams::  
  
Hermione looked around her; she saw that she was in a humongous room. It was completely white, the walls, floor, ceiling and pillars. But the strangest thing about the room was not that it was all white, but that it was filled with what seemed to be huge soap bubbles. Though there seemed to be flashes of pictures within them.  
  
"Where in the name of the seven hells am I?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder if Prowl has something to do with this. " she wondered.  
  
As soon as she thought about Ron one of the bubbles floated towards her.  
  
'What this?' Hermione wondered.  
  
She walked towards the bubble and as she does so it starts to expand until it was as large as a door. Hermione stepped into it and for a moment felt like she was falling.  
  
But as soon as it began it ended.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw that she was standing in a field with a lot of flowers. Then she saw Ron.  
  
"Hey Prowl!" she yelled, waving and running to him.  
  
But when she reached him he just walked on and.right through her. Hermione blinked surprised. Then she turned around to follow Ron. After they had walked for a while it hit Hermione.  
  
'Now I get it. This is Ron's dream!' she thought, snapping her fingers.  
  
'And those bubbles in that room where other people's dreams.' she smiled, happy that she had managed to figure it out.  
  
'But what am I doing her? Maybe it's like Audrey said. We're receiving our other abilities. Perhaps I can alter this dream.' Hermione figured.  
  
She closed her eyes in concentration and pictured something in her mind.  
  
She felt a wisp of magic leaving her body and opened her eyes again.  
  
What she saw was exactly what she had pictured in her mind. Blue flying pigs with pink wings. She glanced at Ron, and saw that he was looking at the pigs with a surprised look on his face.  
  
'So he can see the things I alter.' Hermione though.  
  
She walked around a little more.  
  
'Well I think this is enough exploring for one night, I wonder how I'm going to get out of here.' Hermione continued.  
  
As soon as she thought about leaving another bubble appeared in front of her. This one showed the room with all the bubbles.  
  
The bubble expanded and Hermione stepped into it and had the feeling of falling again. When she opened her eyes this time, again she was in the white room.  
  
'Man, I'm sleepy. I just wanna sleep right now.' Hermione though.  
  
As soon as she did so the room faded and Hermione fell asleep, dreaming about Ron and pink winged blue flying pigs.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron woke up in the middle of the night. He had just had the weirdest dream ever, he dreamed about Pink Winged Blue flying pigs.  
  
He rubbed his eyes.  
  
'Where the hell did that strange dream come from?' he thought.  
  
'Man I could do with some water right about now.'  
  
Then the hangings of his bed got pulled slightly to the side, and through it came.a floating pitcher and glass. Not just any but the ones in the boys dormitory for when they get thirsty at night.  
  
'What in the name of Dumbledore's Socks is that' Ron thought.  
  
'I wonder if they could come any closer' he thought.  
  
And the glass and pitcher did. Ron thought the items off to one direction after another.  
  
*Left* *Right* *Up* *Down* *Forward* *Back*  
  
And the pitcher and glass did whatever he thought.  
  
'This is cool!' he thought while finally pouring himself a glass of water.  
  
He let the pitcher and glass float back to their right place and tried to summon his watch, his socks and some other stuff. It all came floating to him.  
  
'This is fun! I'll tell the others about it tomorrow.' he thought as he stifled a yawn.  
  
He lied back down and went back to sleep  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
That was it for this chap Ladies and Gents  
  
But I'll be back (doing terminator pose)  
  
And so will my beta Arizosa, who I hold dearly and who gives me funny ideas for my chaps. Hugs and Kisses to ya.  
  
R&R. Flames are welcome too.  
  
Since I've still got my four mages here.  
  
*Harry and Audrey next to Author nodding their agreement*  
  
*Author looks for Ron and Hermy, but they seem to be missing*  
  
'Bugger' she mutters  
  
Oh well I still got Snitch and Nova  
  
Next Chap -- Chapter 8 - Surrounding Mists  
  
That was it for this time  
  
TTFN  
  
Nova Stardust 


	10. Chapter 8 Surrounding Mists

A/N: I don't have anything specific to say so just read on and have fun.  
  
Chapter 8 Surrounding Mists  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
The next day Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione sat outside during a free hour since Flitwick had fallen down the stairs  
  
*cough*pusheddownthestairs*bigcough*byPeeves*cough*.  
  
Ron and Hermione had told their respective stories of the previous night's events.  
  
"Well that makes us all even." Ron said.  
  
'I'm still not sure how my telepathy works. I'd better tell them when I have it all figured out' Harry thought.  
  
They spent some more time discussing the way everything was going in the war though it still wasn't all out in the open. Voldemort had yet to attack muggles or muggle-borns.  
  
'I wonder what MoldyVoldy's up to... ' Hermione said with a pensive face.  
  
That's when the bell decided to ring.  
  
"You know Mist, you could pull a nice trick with Malfoy's dreams." Harry suggested grinning, as they walked inside, heading for double Transfiguration.  
  
"Let him dream about waltzing with McGonagall who's wearing a tutti-frutti coloured dress!" Audrey added.  
  
They all got malicious smiles.  
  
"I just might." Hermione replied while they entered the classroom.  
  
~*~ That weekend ~*~  
  
Harry, Audrey, Hermione and Ron were sitting at breakfast. Ron was currently wondering about today's activities.  
  
"Well, since it's a Saturday and we finished all our homework, we might as well have an all day training session." Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
The others looked at her, then smirked (Slytherin like) and nodded.  
  
"Well, we're done here, let's go then." Harry said.  
  
They went upstairs first so they could change into easier clothes beneath their robes. After that they went back down and outside.  
  
There they looked around to see if anyone was near. When they were sure there was none, they transformed and like shoots raced to their clearing.  
  
Once they reached their destination, they changed back and took of their cloaks.  
  
Under the cloak Harry was wearing black slacks and a forest green t-shirt with a black print saying; 'Pranks are a way of life'.  
  
Ron was wearing blue slacks and a black t-shirt with white print saying; 'Shit happens, especially at school'.  
  
Audrey was wearing tight knee length black training pants and a sky blue tank top with indigo blue print saying; 'Good students are just bad students who haven't been caught yet.' Her waist long hair was done in a long braid.  
  
Finally, Hermione was wearing the same type of pants as Audrey. Only they were sea green and her black tank top had light green print saying; 'These three near me? Don't know em'. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.  
  
They all had black fingerless gloves for a better grip.  
  
Ron rubbed his hands and asked, "So what's the deal today?"  
  
Hermione replied, "We've mastered apparating and our wandless magic doesn't need specific training anymore. So Audrey and I figured we could start some combat training, hand to hand techniques plus handling weapons."  
  
Ron and Harry stared at the two girls.  
  
"Where exactly are we going to get these weapons and training?" Harry asked.  
  
"We already have the weapons and the training starts in books. The rest should some naturally. We're elemental mages so the style of our elements should simply kick in and we will never forget it. Just like riding a bike." Herm stated.  
  
"Ah what?" Ron exclaimed confused.  
  
Harry and Hermione groaned and ignored him.  
  
Audrey began by walking to a heavy boulder and used her elemental magic to lift it up. She then used a wandless summoning spell to summon a bag from the pit that lied underneath the boulder.  
  
She let the boulder fall down again and handed Hermione the bag.  
  
Hermione waved her hand over the bag and it suddenly grew. She reached inside and started to pull out weapons;  
  
2 Katana's  
  
7 Shuriken (throwing stars)  
  
1 Strike Sword  
  
1 Scimitar (Arabian Sword)  
  
1 Scythe  
  
1 Crossbow  
  
2 Daggers  
  
2 Knifes  
  
1 Spear  
  
1 Axe (those long ones)  
  
2 Nodachi's (short version)  
  
7 Darts  
  
2 Switchblades  
  
7 Small Throwing Knifes  
  
and  
  
1 Chain  
  
"Merlin's hat! What did you two do? Rob an armoury?!" Harry asked, gawking at the big pile of sharp steel.  
  
"No not really. Do you really want to know where we got the weapons?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Yeah, we really want to know." Ron replied anxious.  
  
"You know when we disappeared two days ago and didn't tell you why?" Hermione began.  
  
The two boys nodded.  
  
"Well Nova and I asked Dumbledore if we could go to Diagon Alley for some special books that weren't in the library for a charms assignment. Dumbledore agreed but he also sent Hagrid with us." Audrey continued.  
  
"But you know how trusting Hagrid is when it comes to us, and we hated that we had to abuse his trust but it had to be done, so we let him drink something in the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione continued.  
  
"Then Mist and I used a strong illusion spell to cloak ourselves and went to Knockturn Alley." Audrey continued.  
  
Harry and Ron gawked at them.  
  
"We know it's not the nicest place but it's the only place where we could get the weapons." Hermione stated while she shrugged, saying with that *Piece of cake!*.  
  
"So we bought the weapons, put them in a bag, put every cloaking and illusion spell we knew on it and shrunk it." she continued.  
  
"We then left Knockturn Alley, took the spell off ourselves and hightailed to Flourish and Blotts, where we bought the books we supposedly needed and joined Hagrid again." Audrey finished.  
  
"Do we actually have a Charms assignment?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, we do but it'll only be explained next week. Professor Flitwick told us in advance." Hermione replied, grinning evilly.  
  
"Isn't that unfair?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually yes, but now he's expecting a project worth an O. It's supposed to be about Cloaking and Illusion spells." Audrey shrugged.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem; we've had enough practice in them anyhow." Harry said smiling at Audrey and she smiled back.  
  
Hermione eyed them and smiled mischievously while Ron looked around confused.  
  
Audrey snapped out of it and forced herself to stop thinking about Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
"We'd better start then." she said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"How are we going to choose our weapons?" Ron asked while eying all of the weapons on the ground.  
  
"Just let your element guide you." Hermione replied with a bad imitation of Trelawnys *misty* voice.  
  
That got the others to crack up for about five minutes. When the chuckles slowly decreased she summoned her element and was surrounded by her dark blue/sea-green aura. She walked to the weapons and picked the scimitar, the throwing knifes and the two larger knifes. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled encouragingly to the others who were still occasionally snickering.  
  
Audrey decided she might as well be next. She stepped forward and summoned her element; she was surrounded by her soft blue/violet aura. She walked to the weapons and picked the twin katana's, the shuriken and the two daggers. She let the connection with her element fade and smiled at the others.  
  
Ron went next, he called his element and was surrounded by his dark red/forest green aura. He walked to the weapons and picked the scythe, the two switchblades and a strike sword. He stepped back again.  
  
The three of them looked at Harry since he was the last.  
  
Harry summoned his element and was surrounded by his scarlet/yellow aura. He walked to the weapons and picked the twin nodachi's, the darts and the chain.  
  
"Well that's that. Nova if you could please clear away the other weapons." Hermione said.  
  
"Sure my dear Lady." Audrey replied, she waved her hand with a little flourish and the weapons flew into the bag.  
  
She waved her hand again and the bag shrunk. Then she summoned her elemental magic and used it to lift the boulder up again. She waved her other hand and the bag flew back into the pit. Audrey snapped her finger and the boulder crashed down with a mighty bang.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"Now we read and then we fight." she replied.  
  
The four of them sat sown and Hermione handed the others books explaining the theoretical movements, they just had to look at the parts of their chosen weapons.  
  
After an hour they were done, it was 10.30 so it was still pretty early.  
  
"Well that was the theory, now it's time for the practical part." Ron said rubbing his hands.  
  
They stood up and attached the weapons to them.  
  
"Let's split up, Prowl with me and Snitch with Nova" Hermione said.  
  
They split up in said groups.  
  
'Merlin, how am I going to focus when I'm paired with Harry?' Audrey groaned.  
  
'Just my luck, I get paired with the girl who I'm in love with. Jeez I'm screwed' Harry thought.  
  
They moved towards the rock in which the fire cave was.  
  
Audrey used her levitation, which she had been practicing every night so she was pretty good, to jump onto the cave (a/n make it about 12 feet or so). She had her Katana's strapped on her back, the two daggers were on either side of her hips and the shuriken were hanging on a belt.  
  
"Not fair Nova." Harry teased as he had to climb up.  
  
He had his nodachi's strapped to his back, the darts were on a chest belt and the chain was around his middle.  
  
He reached the top where Audrey was already waiting with her katana's drawn.  
  
'Holy Hippogriffs she looks beautiful and dangerous. There's no way that I'm going to win.' Harry thought as he saw Audrey standing like that.  
  
"Come on Snitch let's get this Niffler rolling" Audrey said smiling challenging.  
  
"That won't be the only thing rolling Nova." Harry replied, hiding his nervousness.  
  
He drew his swords and stood facing Audrey. They were daring each other to make the first move.  
  
After a minute of staring in silence Harry felt the earth underneath him and changed the direction of his hip slightly, trying to get a good position and then... lunged forward with lightning speed, having one nodachi in level with his lower abdomen aiming on her midsection while having the other protecting his chest from Audrey's attacks and if he could get close enough, to slash. Audrey blocked the attack with her own swords and pushed them aside, kicking Harry in the chest sending him flying backwards with him landing on his butt.hard.  
  
He immediately jumped up and charged again, this time with a vengeance, continuing attacking, blocking, charging, striking and ducking.  
  
~*~  
  
In the meantime, Ron and Hermione were standing face to face in the middle of the grassy field in the clearing.  
  
Ron had his scythe strapped on his back with the strike sword hanging deadly on his left side hip. The pretty heavy black and silver blades were held in a special wrist rest done in such a position that they would fall into his hands if snapping his wrists in a specific way. You wouldn't know he had them if you weren't told when he had his usual robes on. A definite advantage to the dumbass provoking him at the time.  
  
Hermione had her scimitar hanging on her left side combined with one knife on either side of her hips while the throwing knifes was resting lightly on a chest belt.  
  
"Let's start with a bit of close range fighting." she suggested while slowly unsheathing one of her knifes.  
  
Hermione then drew her other knife and they both slowly looked each other up. Hermione smiled mischievously and unconsciously licked her lips while Ron stood motionless, as his eye, locked on her lips, followed the path of her tongue.  
  
'Why am I starting to get these strange feelings around Hermione?' he wondered, as his stomach jumped when she took to nibble at her lip.  
  
"Sure Mist." Ron replied, as he snapped both his wrists. The blades neatly came to do his bidding, craving his hands, wanting to dance.  
  
Hermione suddenly and unexpected stroke; intending on slashing his chest to upper shoulder. He was just able to block her attack by getting his wits about him and get both his blades set on meeting hers, just getting them both to stop near his throat.  
  
"Tisk tisk tisk Prowl. You've got to pay attention." Hermione said teasingly.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Ron replied and, after getting ready in those two milliseconds, lunged for her chest, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't be the cause for paying a breast enlargement *he liked them fine as they were... Oy...* and started the fight.  
  
~*~  
  
After 2 hours of fighting and changing weapons along the line, the four friends met up again near a fallen tree.  
  
It was now 12.30.  
  
"That was remarkably good for a first day, but we shouldn't overdo it." Hermione happily said.  
  
The others nodded their approval.  
  
"Say guys, is it just me or is it getting real misty here?" Ron asked.  
  
They looked around, and indeed, there was mist everywhere and it was getting thicker by the moment.  
  
"Uhm, I think we'd better go. Now." Harry said.  
  
They picked up their robes and threw them on and over their weapons. Both to keep them warm and to stop their weapons from getting moist.  
  
"I've got a feeling that this is my dear old man's doing, lets just apparate." Audrey said.  
  
The others agreed and with four soft cracks they were gone and reappeared behind Hagrid's cabin. They ran around it and saw Hagrid.  
  
"What are ye four sill doin' 'ere? All the students sho' be inside! You'd bette' come wit' me." he said, rushing them to the school and into the Great Hall.  
  
The rest of the school was already gathered there, everyone was wondering what was going on. Dumbledore then decided on doing his entrance.  
  
"Students and staff, please calm down." he said.  
  
Everybody stopped talking and looked expectantly at Dumbledore.  
  
"We have yet to figure out what this mist is, but we suspect that it is the doing of Lord Voldemort. Therefore, the students are to remain here while the staff and myself investigate this." Dumbledore said while looking over the scared students.  
  
He waved his wand and the floor was covered in purple and grey cushions.  
  
"Headboy, Headgirl and Prefects! I expect you to keep everything in order." Dumbledore said before he left with the staff and magically closing the doors behind them.  
  
~ Guys we're still fully armed. ~ Harry remarked, looking himself carefully over so as not to let anyone notice.  
  
~ Damn! How are we going to sit down like this?! We can't disapparate because there is too many people watching. ~ Ron groaned, as they were now some of the few still standing.  
  
~ Men.always making a fuss. ~ Audrey commented, sighing.  
  
~ Hey I resent that! ~ Harry and Ron chorused.  
  
~ How about a bit of wandless magic? ~ Hermione asked, playing with her wand.  
  
They boys' eyes lit up in understanding.  
  
"Idiots..." Audrey and Hermione muttered under their breath, shaking their heads in sorrow.  
  
All four of them waved their right hand and the weapons detached themselves, shrunk and flew into their pockets. They then quickly sat down and listened to everyone's guesses about what the mist could be.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're not. We can't do that right now." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron sighed, accepting his boring fate and just sat on his cushion and waited, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
~*~  
  
After 2 hours still nothing had happened.  
  
"Merlin's beard, what's taking them so long?!" Ron complained.  
  
By now he could tell them how many cracks there actually were in the roof. With a pitch-black sky on it that was quite a feat.  
  
"No idea." Audrey said shrugging.  
  
Then the doors opened and in came Dumbledore followed by the rest of the staff.  
  
"Students, the danger has passed. You are free to go on with your business." Dumbledore happily said.  
  
"But what happened?" someone asked.  
  
"It was just a trick of Lord Voldemort to scare us." Dumbledore replied smiling.  
  
"Then why did it take so long?" demanded someone else.  
  
"We wanted to assure you safety. Now please. Go on and enjoy your weekend." Dumbledore said while dismissing them.  
  
Everyone left the hall muttering darkly.  
  
"He wasn't exactly straight forward with his information, now was he?" Harry remarked as they walked to the Gryffindor common room while the others shook their heads in full agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's that for this chap.  
  
PLZ REVIEW and Make me HAPPY  
  
Next chap -- Quidditch Trials & Saving the Day  
  
Bye Bye LUV YA  
  
Nova 


	11. Chapter 9 Part 1

A/N; There is some mention of bloodshed later on in the chap, if you don't like it the skip the battle. Though I personally think that I kept it pretty decent. Besides you can't have a war without deaths.  
  
Alright further I may have implied in earlier chaps that Luna's a Griff, which is my bad since she's a Ravenclaw. Thanks to Byproduct of Evil for pointing that out.  
  
Disclaimer: See profiles or some of the previous chaps.  
  
Thank you for you help and guidance =D Zosa.  
  
And now without further ado..Chapter 9 of Things Changed.  
  
Chapter 9 Quidditch Trials & Saving the Day Part 1  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
It had been 4 days since the "attack". It was now Wednesday.  
  
Harry, Ron, Audrey and Hermione were sitting at breakfast talking about Quidditch.  
  
"It's gonna start again soon." Harry said.  
  
"Yep. I wonder who's going to be our new captain?" Audrey said, eyeing Harry.  
  
(a/n: she has been a chaser since second year).  
  
Ron groaned at the prospect of Quidditch.  
  
"Come on Prowl! You'll do great this year and if the Slythies get annoying, all you have to do is create an earthquake!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
Ron brightened up.  
  
"Great idea!" he said.  
  
Then McGonagall came up to them from the High Table.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Brendall." she said in her usual stick-up- her *cough* mode.  
  
"I wish they could just call me Black..." Audrey muttered, but only Harry heard her.  
  
"The three of you are all that's left of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I leave it in your hands to reassemble the team and to choose a new captain out of the three of you." McGonagall said.  
  
"Sure professor! How about holding trials next week" Audrey suggested brightly.  
  
"Good Miss Brendall. I'll let the elves put up the notices." McGonagall said and left.  
  
"So who's going to be captain?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Simple Mist, Snitch is!" Ron said.  
  
"Why me?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"You've been on the team the longest and you've read more books about Quidditch than me and Prowl together!" Audrey replied smiling.  
  
"I'm only one year longer on the team than you are Nova." Harry replied.  
  
"You've still the best choice, dear Snitchy." Ron gladly said.  
  
"I told you not to call me that...Prowliekins" Harry said with a malicious grin.  
  
They continued arguing like that while Hermione and Audrey just shook their heads at the boys' antics when the bell rang and they headed for their first class of the day, Herbology.  
  
~*~The next week (Saturday)~*~  
  
Harry, Audrey and Ron were standing on the Quidditch pitch, dressed in their Quidditch robes.  
  
"Okay, here's how we'll do it. Prowl and Nova, you two work with the students trying out and I'll be around up there, checking them out." Harry explained.  
  
"Kay." Ron said.  
  
"We need two main Chasers and two main Beaters, and a full blown back-up team." Audrey said.  
  
"Then let's get going!" Ron said impatiently, as the students started to show up.  
  
Within 10 minutes there were over 30 students waiting. Hermione was standing next to her friends; she was trying out as well.  
  
"I can't believe you convinced me to do this..." she muttered nervously, looking at her broom like it was a poisonous snake.  
  
"Don't worry Mist you'll do perfectly well" Harry smiled and faced the gathered students.  
  
"For those of you who don't know us (some snickers from the crowd) I am Harry Potter, seeker and captain. This is Ron Weasley who is keeper and this is Audreana Brendall, chaser." he said ignoring the snickers.  
  
"Call me Audrey unless you want to end in the hospital wing" Audrey added threateningly. There were some gulps here and there.  
  
"Yes well.Audrey and Ron will be flying with you and I'll be creeping around to see what you're made off. Firstly the chasers!" He said.  
  
12 students stepped forward, Hermione and Ginny among them. (A/n as said in book 5 Gin is trying out for chaser)  
  
Audrey took charge.  
  
"Divide into groups of four and fly up and we'll begin practicing passing and then some scoring!" she screamed as there was zooming sounds all around her.  
  
Audrey mounted her Firebolt and shot of, Ron followed on his new Nimbus 2001 (b-day present from Audrey, Hermione and Harry). Harry stood a little bit behind and got ready on his broom, notebook and pencil in hand, and took off.  
  
And so it began, they worked with the chasers and then with the beaters and the keepers and finally with the two seekers.  
  
After about 2 hours of trials, Ron and Audrey landed again and beckoned for Harry to come down and discuss things.  
  
"If you'll all return to the castle now, we'll discuss who the new players will be. We will then announce who has made it to the team this evening, in the common room!" Harry announced to the students after touching ground.  
  
The students left, Hermione with them while Harry, Ron and Audrey sat down on the grass field and started to discuss all the players and after 30 minutes of much debating they had their new main and back-up team sorted out.  
  
"Well that's that!" Harry said tiredly. "Let's shower and go to dinner and then announce it." Harry suggested while they packed their stuff and headed for the school.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening, when they knew everyone would be in the common room, Harry, Ron and Audrey stood on the tables.  
  
"Nova if you please?" Harry nodded to Audrey, as they seemed to be ignored totally.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure Snitch." Audrey replied with a smile and then waved her wand so that lights appeared in all colours and formed arrows pointing in their direction. True to their purpose, everyone in the common room quieted and turned to look at the three on the table.  
  
"We wish to announce the new Quidditch players!" Audrey began.  
  
"For main chasers; Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley!" She continued. Harry took over.  
  
"And For main beaters; Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan!" Harry added.  
  
- Then Ron spoke up looking on his paper.  
  
"For back-up chasers; Wade Creva, Norine Redwood and Vita Talara."  
  
For back-up beaters; Andrew Gold and Karina Moon.  
  
For back-up keeper; Colin Creevy.  
  
And for back-up seeker; Zane Moon"  
  
"Thank you for listening. First practice will be held next Saturday, for both the main and back-up team!" Harry finished.  
  
The three of them jumped off the table and headed for Hermione.  
  
"I made it!??" Hermione said incredulously with a stupid grin you didn't see often on her face.  
  
"Don't be stupid! You're great on a broom and half of the students who wanted to be a chaser had no sense for teamwork and that's indispensable in Quidditch." Audrey said encouragingly.  
  
They spend the rest of the night discussing Quidditch and some pranks to pull on Sunday.  
  
"You know...we need a name for our beloved prank pulling group" Hermione suddenly.  
  
(a/n: they pulled dozens of other pranks, but I'm not going to write them all, and they haven't been caught as of yet.  
  
(MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! - Zosa speaks up with, as usual, an *evil grin*)  
  
)  
  
"Well, I say we keep up the family heirloom and vote to become the second bad ass generation of Marauders!" Audrey said happily.  
  
Harry and Ron grinned.  
  
"I like it...I like it a lot" Ron said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"But now we swear an oath, that we'll cause more trouble than our predecessors and that we will always stay together!" Harry said importantly, putting his hand up.  
  
"I, Harry Potter a.k.a. Snitch, hereby declare my loyalty to my fellow Marauders and swear to cause more trouble than my predecessors ever did!" he said.  
  
(Oh gosh...Better go into hiding when there's still time ne? -- Zosa Speaking up once again =P)  
  
Audrey put her hand on his.  
  
"I, Audreana *grimace input* Black a.k.a. Nova, hereby declare my loyalty to my fellow Marauders and swear to cause more trouble than my predecessors ever did!" she said.  
  
Ron added his hand.  
  
"I, Ron Weasley a.k.a. Prowl, hereby declare my loyalty to my fellow Marauders and swear to cause more trouble than my predecessors ever did!" he said.  
  
Finally Hermione went last.  
  
"I, Hermione Granger a.k.a. Mist, hereby declare my loyalty to my fellow Marauders and swear to cause more trouble than my predecessors ever did!" he said.  
  
They smiled at each other and got up to go to bed, each feeling like they had become closer somewhat than they already were. 


	12. Chapter 9 Part 2

Chapter 9 Quidditch Trials & Saving the Day Part 2  
  
~*~  
  
That Sunday the Slytherins found out that they had to wade through four feet of red and gold snow to get anywhere in their common room and dorms and when they got out of the common room they noticed that when the snow melted off their robes, they where all coloured red and gold and it wouldn't go off with any spell.  
  
Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione had also put a spell on all the armoured suits; these would throw water balloons and shout profanities as soon as a Slytherin passed. While the people in paintings would flip them the bird.  
  
~*~ The Next Day (Monday) ~*~  
  
Harry and co. were heading for Transfiguration while talking about Quidditch, Hermione couldn't complain about it since she was now a member of the team as well. When they got to the classroom they saw that professor McGonagall was already waiting, as was most of the class. They hurriedly sat down with Seamus rushing in after them with barely seconds to spare.  
  
"Well all of you were on time, though some made a close call." McGonagall said, eyeing the Marauders and Seamus with them looking sheepishly back.  
  
"We'll be discussing part human transformations today." McGonagall began the lesson with and proceeded to explain how the spell worked and the class set of to work.  
  
In the middle of the lesson something most peculiar happened. McGonagall was, as the quartet saw it anyway, hovering about by a box by her desk, never letting it out of her sight. At one point they all simultaneously felt a charm being activated in the box and from the box, the feeling of a magic connection leading to Professor McGonagall. When they felt the magic emanating from the box to just above Prof. McGonagall's heart, they felt it that it was the same magic and saw her pluck on a gold chain going from her neck and under the neckline on her robes, reaching down to have a look at it.  
  
It was a round pendant in the form of a Phoenix in flight with flames flowing around it as the charm took place. The eyes was black with silver around the edges, having a red plume on its delicate head with the rest of the flame covered body and the orange/red tail feathers looking like they rustled in a warm heat flowing around the unearthly being.  
  
They then saw her taking something as inconspicuously as possible from the box, trying to sneak it into her robe pocket without being seen. But Harry caught a glimpse of it, what he saw was a scroll with a Phoenix feather rolled around it.  
  
~ That's Fawkes, a sign from the Order ~ Harry thought to the others. Ron, as well as the others, were curious what information it held.  
  
McGonagall had gone behind the class to read the scroll with her back to them and her face had paled slightly when she turned around and hurriedly went back upfront and turned to the class.  
  
"You are to return to your common rooms at once, class dismissed!" she said sternly.  
  
The students packed up and hurriedly left.  
  
Harry and co. walked up to professor McGonagall who in a fast mode was shoving her parchments and inkbottles into her drawers.  
  
"Professor, did someone get attacked?" Hermione worriedly asked.  
  
McGonagall looked around the classroom to be sure that everyone had left.  
  
"You-know-who is attacking a muggle village and the Order is helping until the Ministry wakes up and starts acting." she replied with a sneer as the Ministry was mentioned.  
  
"Now go on to the common room. You can't do anything." she said dismissing them.  
  
The four friends nodded smirking to themselves as they began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Just don't get hurt professor." Audrey said with a small smile.  
  
McGonagall smiled slightly, nodded and threw the scroll into the fire. She didn't see Harry and Audrey who immediately waved their hands and followed Ron and Hermione out and as soon as they reached an empty classroom they entered it and placed themselves on a desk each.  
  
"We're gonna help, right? I'm gonna go weather you want to or not." Ron stated with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Course we are." Harry replied stonily.  
  
"But how do we know where to go?" Hermione wondered with a frown.  
  
"By reading the scroll." Audrey said smartly as Harry snapped his fingers, the scroll appearing in Audrey's hand.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron sounding curious asked.  
  
"As soon as professor McGonagall threw the scroll into the fire Harry made it fire proof and I just put an illusion spell on it so it would look like it was burning to a crisp. And then the only thing Snitch needed to do was summon it." Audrey explained grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Audrey unrolled the scroll while the others read over her shoulders.  
  
It was short, it just said;  
  
* HE is attacking, Wellmington *  
  
(a/n: don't know if it's a real English village (may be a city) but I wasn't in the mood to look one up)  
  
"Let's suit up then and get going." Harry said.  
  
(*snicker* Suit up... sounds like something from Batman or S-Man ~ Zosa comment, readers can ignore if ye wish)  
  
They apparated to their own dormitories, locking the doors as they did so as to not get any unwanted peers stepping in, and got dressed in their full battle outfits, designed by our all and own adorable not so bookish anymore Hermione.  
  
Harry had black leather pants with a tight black sleeveless shirt for better movement having a small red/yellow rune crest symbolizing fire on the chest and black dragon hide boots. He strapped his weapons on and put on a long black trench coat, which hid his weapons from view.  
  
Ron had the same outfit, only his shirt had a red/green rune crest symbolizing earth on the front. He strapped on his weapons and put on a trench coat, though his only reached to his knees.  
  
Audrey had black leather pants with a black tank top with a blue/purple rune crest symbolizing air on the chest accompanied with one inch high black dragon hide boots. She strapped her weapons on and put on a long black trench coat and quickly put her long hair in a tight braid using a spell.  
  
Hermione had the same outfit, but her tank top had a green/blue rune crest symbolizing water and her boots were flat. She too strapped on her weapons and put on a long black trench coat which reached her knees and put her hair in a high pony tail.  
  
The four of them had their black fingerless gloves on and they had also put on some special sunglasses that would only come off if they wanted them to and they would also make sure that no one recognized them.  
  
This all happened in less than 5 minutes and then the girls apparated to the boys' dormitory. The boys stood listening on some cursing and bonking on the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Audrey wondered, looking at the door.  
  
"Oh, that's just Neville trying to get in." Ron said while letting go a barking laugh.  
  
"Uhhu...Ready to go? And let the poor kid in will ye?" Audrey asked hurriedly.  
  
"All done." Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Let's go!" Harry said.  
  
They disapparated just as Neville charged in, the magic coming off as they disappeared.  
  
"Strange, I thought I heard Harry and Ron's voices." he murmured puzzled, turned and went back down to the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Audrey and Hermione apparated to the edge of Wellmington, looked around once and gasped.  
  
"Holy Goddess, It's almost completely destroyed!" Hermione cried out.  
  
"We'd better start looking if everyone's alright." Harry solemnly said.  
  
They had started running when they reached the centre of the village where they saw the Order battle a lot of DeathEaters. They were outnumbered three to one and, by the look of things, losing to the DeathEaters.  
  
Among the Order members fighting on the field were Minerva McGonagall, Mad- Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur and Bill Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt and from where the four friends were standing, they all looked to be hurt to some degree.  
  
"We've got to help them!" Ron said, seeing his father getting barely away from a curse.  
  
"See to it so that you don't use your personal wand and try to get them unconscious rather than dead. That way the Order will have some use for them." Audrey suggested  
  
"Keep moving fast! We may be wearing sunglasses with spells but if we stay still long enough they might recognize us." Harry said butting in.  
  
"Let's go!" All of this was said in a very fast mode and only took a couple of seconds and when Hermione shouted while drawing one of her knifes some of the DeathEaters heard the noise and came barging with bloody intent.  
  
While the four of them charged the DeathEaters, throwing of their trench coats along the way which just seemed to disappear into thin air, Harry drew one of his nodachi's, Audrey one of her daggers, Hermione already had one of her knifes in her hand and Ron drew his scythe.  
  
~ Let's resort to full weapon attack latter on ~ Harry thought to the others as they collided with the horde, staining some of the ground red already.  
  
They split up, each one having a target picked out and within a minute there were four less conscious DeathEaters and when Audrey had knocked another couple of DeathEaters up the blue hills, she sensed that someone on their side was in danger.  
  
(A spider sense sort of, they all have it (can sense approaching danger for them or someone who's on their side)  
  
She looked around and spotted a DeathEater approaching Remus from behind.  
  
Muttering "Fuck!" she ran towards Remus who was too busy fighting a DeathEater in front of him to be able to protect his own back and thus wasn't aware of the nearing danger.  
  
Audrey reached Remus just in time and grabbed him by the waist, jumped up fast and used her levitation to keep them afloat. This occurred too fast for the DeathEaters to notice and so ended up killing each other. Audrey looked back shaking her head saying "Good riddance!" as she lowered herself and Remus back to the ground and asked with a masked voice, some octaves lower than her usual light, cheery ones, if he was alright.  
  
"Yes I'm fine thank you!" he replied a little stunned as his savoir called "Don't sweat it!" over her shoulder and ran off to join the fight again.  
  
-----  
  
In the meantime, Harry was fighting two DeathEaters at the same time but got sick with playing and sent a powerful blast off fire towards one of them, making the Death Eater end up deep fried.  
  
"So much for following Nova's advice." he murmured as he turned to the other DeathEater who was shaking and having a little panic attack and thus decided to use the big guns. A Crucio was thrower at Harry while he was looking over at his friends who were doing just fine finishing off some DeathEaters left and right without breaking a sweat and graceful as the Griffin in flight while dancing over to the next. Harry just reflected it back with a shield, making the DeathEater scream in pain on the ground. Harry then in a quick motion threw a stunning spell at him and tied him up tightly. Harry looked up one more time and saw a DeathEater attack Tonks who had her arm shredded and hanging limply at her side, was bleeding profoundly from a wound in her side and could only just dodge the spells, hardly able to retort with some of her own spells. Harry rushed over to her and attacked the Death Eater and Tonks got away.  
  
It seemed the Order members were having a bit more trouble.  
  
-----  
  
Ron looked around the battlefield in the town and saw his father and his eldest brother fighting back to back against 4 Deatheaters. It seemed that his father had an injured leg, as Bill was trying to hold him up with his back while Bill's left arm was hanging limply at his side. Even from the distance Ron stood at he could see the bone splinters sticking through the skin. Since the time Ron had seen his dad and brother in deadly danger he had summoned his magic of the earth and asked it a favour and then, let the power go.  
  
What happened next was screaming and frightened DeathEaters falling into the rip in the earth that had appeared under their feet. When every DeathEater around Arthur and Bill was gone, with them staring gob smacked down it, the earth closed again, crushing the Deatheaters and muffling the screams forever.  
  
Bill and Arthur looked around to see who had helped them and what their eyes say was an unknown man dressed in black who saluted them and turned, running off into the battle again.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione had just defeated another DeathEater by cutting of his wand hand with a following stun and tie up-spell, before she saw three DeathEaters which she hadn't noticed till now as they were hiding in the shadows of the building, holding some muggles prisoner.  
  
She sheathed her knife and grabbed three of her throwing knifes and sneaked over the battleground, going over both stunned and bloodied bodies heading towards the DeathEaters. She was a little less then three meters from them when one decided to turn his head her way and was about to yell a warning to his mates. She then with grim determination successfully slit two DeathEaters throats.  
  
The one who had seen her first still had his head under control and managed to dodge the knife only getting a on his right shoulder. Hermione cursed under her breath when she saw that the DeathEater still stood up and quickly cast a stunning spell before the DeathEater got his bearings straight to flee. Hermione stood up and walked over the two dead DeathEater bodies to the group of prisoners, gathering her throwing-knifes on the way.  
  
She said a spell and the weapons cleaned themselves of all the blood and Hermione hung them back on her belt. She stopped to tie up the stunned DeathEater which was bleeding through his robes where her knife had cut him and quickly put a blood stopping spell on it. She then turned to the prisoners who were all shaking and looking utterly confused with all the weird things happening around them. Hermione quickly untied them and looking at the nearest house, concentrated on it. She didn't feel any danger in it and so urged the muggles on while casting protective wards around, over and under the house. She told the muggles to hide there until it was safe for them to come out.  
  
-----  
  
While Hermione was saving the muggles Harry, Ron and Audrey had met up and were now fighting together in a circle to protect the ones too injured to fight anymore. There were various faces in there such as McGonagall, Kingsley and Tonks, who was lying on the ground with her wound still untreated but had stopped bleeding as much as McGonagall was the only one conscious, sitting by her side pressing a now blood soaked rag on it.  
  
Harry, Ron and Audrey were busy finishing off the DeathEaters surrounding them. Harry made a down sweep motion with his Nodachi neatly slicing off a hand and in the same time stabbing another DeathEater in the leg which soon was followed with a gurgling sound as a knife found its way to its throat.  
  
Audrey's swords were flying left and right beheading some DeathEaters but got tired of the blood sprouting in her face, and worse, her clothes and changed in a split of a second to close range shuriken practice. Two DeathEaters were soon bleeding from several cut wounds, but were gonna live, though one without his heel wasn't going anywhere for a while.  
  
(a/n: maybe he should grab a Snickers.A bit of inappropriate humour.always fun to ad when at the cost of a DeathEater)  
  
At the mean time both of the DeathEaters Ron fought were still alive, though one was missing a leg because of a up going swing by Ron's scythe and in the same movement he had changed direction so that the other got a superficial cut on his chest and was stunned. The body of the latter DeathEater fell in slow-motion and when it at last found the ground with a THUD...everything stopped.  
  
The threesome quietly began to tie up the DeathEaters that had survived and stopped their wounds from bleeding. While the other Order members took care of the remaining DeathEaters. McGonagall stood up, her body shaking head to toe which was going into a small shock in the aftermath as the adrenalin flow was cut short.  
  
"Thank you for your help." she said shakily as Hermione apparated next to Ron and the remaining Order members came towards them, Moody at the front, grunting "Who are you?" at which the foursome didn't react to at all as they sheathed all their weapons, which had cleaned themselves.  
  
"Don't be so rude Alastor, they helped us!" Mundungus spoke up with a glare.  
  
"Ye' and I'm wondering why?" Moody grunted.  
  
"We're just helping because you're doing the right thing. Besides, you looked as you could use some help." Harry said in a low but friendly voice as the four of them snapped their fingers and suddenly were wearing their trench coats once again.  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet again." Audrey said with a sweet smile under her sunglasses and saluted the Order members and then disapparated with a small POP along with her friends.  
  
-----  
  
Moody and the others stared at the spot where the four strangers had stood.  
  
"I really wonder who they are..." Bill quietly wondered as he and Remus levitated the unconscious members on stretchers back to the HQ.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea as to who they are." Arthur answered negative from the ground as his leg was being bound.  
  
"Yet there was something familiar about them." McGonagall said with a frown, trying to see what was so right in front of her nose.  
  
"Yes indeed, but I can't seem to place it." Remus agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
They decided to think about the strangers later, as for the moment they had to hurry to Madam Pomfrey with the injured who was residing at HQ awaiting the wounded. And as Moody grunted; "The almighty Ministry's on its way to take care of the muggles and take credit, the cowardly bastards. We don't want to stay all day with Fudges lapdogs explaining why we're here."  
  
The other members smiled their agreement.  
  
"Remus and I had better return to Hogwarts." McGonagall said.  
  
"We'll see you at the meeting on Saturday then!" Bill said as he and the others disapparated.  
  
"Let's go Minerva." Remus said holding her up. With McGonagall nodding her consent they disapparated to Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron had apparated into the boys' dormitory and were currently changing back to their school robes as the girls did the same thing in their dormitory. Then the girls apparated back to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Hermione asked if everyone was ready and opened the door when she heard an affirmative, the Marauders walked down the stairs to the common room where everybody was talking excitedly about the reason to which they had been sent and locked into their common room.  
  
Ron wondered why Dumbledore had ordered everyone to their common rooms when the attack wasn't even near Hogwarts.  
  
"I guess he was afraid that it could be a distraction to do a successful attack on Hogwarts." Harry said.  
  
"But.shouldn't we have stayed, if it had been a distraction..." Ron stammered worriedly.  
  
"It couldn't have been 'cause the attack was way too small and it's way too early in the war for an attack on Hogwarts. Voldie is still gathering strength." Audrey replied with Harry nodding his head in consent.  
  
"Kay thanks, I understand now." Ron said while they sat down in their usual chairs by the fire.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
That was it for now.  
  
R&R  
  
I'll even welcome Flames.  
  
Luv Ya'll  
  
Nova  
  
Next Chap --- Chapter 10 - The Sorting Potion 


	13. Chapter 10 The Sorting potion

A/N: A new chap of TC. Hope you like it  
  
Thanks to Toria for her review =D  
  
And as I have an inkling feeling that hardly anyone reads these A/N cause else they would see our pleas for review (.  
  
Well with that out of the way let's get started with yet another chap of TC.  
  
Chapter 10 The Sorting Potion  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
The Marauders had avoided problems with their fellow students by saying that they had been in the boy's dormitory most of the time. They failed to notice Neville's strange look.  
  
~ Tuesday after classes ~  
  
"I hope they all got out alright." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah me too, maybe we should pay Remus a visit?" Harry suggested.  
  
They left the common room and started walking towards Remus' office.  
  
"Wait up guys!" they heard Neville yell a bit behind them.  
  
"What's wrong Nev?" Ron asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you, in private." Neville said urgently.  
  
The Marauders looked confused.  
  
"Sure, let's talk in here." Hermione said and she led them into an empty classroom that hadn't been used for a long time by the looks of it.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about Nev?" Harry asked.  
  
"You lied." was all Neville said.  
  
The four Marauders looked at each other.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Audrey asked friendly.  
  
"When that muggle village was attacked and everyone was supposed to stay in their own house, you said that you had been in the boys' dormitory but I went up there several times and you weren't there." Neville said.  
  
~ So much for our clean escape ~ Harry though to the others.  
  
~ Shit what are we going to tell him ~ Ron cursed.  
  
~ The truth ~ Hermione suggested.  
  
~ There isn't another option, if we were to lie and it would come out, then Neville won't trust us ever again ~ Audrey added.  
  
~ But let's just tell him about where we were and why, nothing about illegal trainings and so on ~ Hermione said.  
  
~ Agreed ~ the other three chorused.  
  
Neville had watched this strange word exchange though he didn't know that that was what it was. They seemed to be talking but no one said anything. Then Harry sighed.  
  
"Alright Neville, we will tell you the truth, but you've got to promise not to tell anyone else." Harry said with a frown in his voice.  
  
"Promise!" Neville nodded.  
  
"Well the first thing you need to understand is that we aren't like normal witches or wizards." Hermione began.  
  
Neville looked confused.  
  
"We're elemental mages Nev." Ron clarified.  
  
"You're mages?!" Neville exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said as it was as simple knowledge like reading a paper.  
  
Neville looked like a fish on dry land.  
  
"How.how." he stammered.  
  
The Marauders clarified why they were mages. They even told him about the prophecy though not the full wording of it.  
  
"You understand now why you can't tell anyone about us?" Audrey softly said.  
  
"Yes, I understand. Don't worry your secret's safe with me" Neville hotly bursted out with.  
  
"That means a lot to us Nev, but we gotta go now," Harry said.  
  
They said goodbye and left for Remus' office.  
  
Once there they knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." they heard Remus say.  
  
"Hey Moony!" the Marauders greeted him.  
  
"Hello, what are you doing here?" Remus asked with a ping of curiosity.  
  
"We wanted to know if everyone in the Order made it out alright yesterday, after the attack." Harry replied.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Professor McGonagall told us, we were with her when she got word of it." Audrey quickly explained.  
  
"Ah like that. Well some of us were injured but everyone's alright. We made it out before the Ministry official ever arrived. Though we had some help." Remus said.  
  
"Who helped?" Ron asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
"We have no idea." Remus admitted.  
  
"How can you not know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They were dressed in black and had some spells that just didn't allow us to truly see them." Remus explained, shrugging.  
  
The five of them talked about the attack though Remus refused to give too much information. After about an hour of talking the Marauders said goodbye to Remus and left.  
  
~*~  
  
After the talk with Remus the Marauders headed for the Library.  
  
"Why exactly are we going to the Library if we already know all that we need for this year, next year and beyond that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well have you noticed that some of the students have been acting strange, especially the Slytherins? So I figured this might have something to do with Voldemort." Hermione said.  
  
"Still doesn't answer my question" Ron remarked with a smirk.  
  
Hermione sighed. "We're going to look for a spell or potion that'll allow us to kind of filter the students with bad intentions out." she said.  
  
"Ohhhh..." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Audrey just shook their heads. The group finally arrived at the library and started to search for anything that could help them. After two hours of looking Hermione cheered.  
  
(Duh?! -It's just Zosa. Ignore, for your own good)  
  
"I found it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Finally!" Audrey tiredly said closing the book she was reading with a bang.  
  
"So what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's called the 'Sortari Mentalis Mauvis' potion, simply the 'Sorting Potion'. When made properly it will only allow the maker or makers of the potion to see who is up to something bad by letting them emit a pale blue light." Hermione explained.  
  
"So we'll be the only ones who can see the light?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's what she said, you twit!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Just checking!" Ron defended.  
  
"Anyway, we should begin as soon as possible." Hermione said hurriedly to stop another one of their arguments. Now she was beginning to understand Harry and Audrey with her and Ron's banter.  
  
Audrey pulled the book towards her and read the ingredients list.  
  
"Some of these ingredients can only be found in Snape's office, look!" she said pointing to the list.  
  
---  
  
1 Unicorn Horn  
  
1 Asphodel Root  
  
30 Dried Flies  
  
½ cup powdered Dragon Claw  
  
1 Benoe feather  
  
5 Thorns of a Blood-Rose  
  
13 Truth Seeds  
  
4 Fresh picked leafs of a Fire-Tree  
  
The fresh root of a Tiger-Crawler  
  
The fresh root of a Miksif-Daisy  
  
---  
  
"Yeah, the Unicorn Horn, Powdered Dragon Claw and Feather of a Benoe have to be stolen from Snape's personal ingredients." Harry grimly replied.  
  
"And the fresh leafs and roots have to be taken from Greenhouse 5." Audrey said.  
  
"Only 7th years are allowed in Greenhouse 5 and the ingredients may be picked maximally 1 hour in advance, which would mean that we would have to steal it at night." Ron added.  
  
"Then that's what we'll do. Prowl and I will get the things from Snape and Snitch and Nova get the plants." Hermione said.  
  
"Kay!" the other three said.  
  
"One question though." Ron spoke up.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How are we going to give the potion to the entire school?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll pour it into the drinks" Audrey said.  
  
"How?" Ron asked again.  
  
"By going to the kitchen, Dobby will be all too happy to help us if we say it's a harmless joke." Harry said.  
  
"Anything else?" Hermione asked eyeing Ron.  
  
The rest shook their heads.  
  
"Then let's pack up and head for dinner" she said.  
  
They packed their stuff and dropped their bags in their dormitories. (a/n a lot of theirs ne? :P) And after that they went to get dinner.  
  
~*~ Wednesday ~*~  
  
After some more research on the potion the next day, it was deemed safe to us it. Later that night the four Marauders where sitting in a secluded corner of the common room where they were looking at the list of ingredients. They knew where to find them and who would get what, but they had to figure out when and how they were going to get to the locations. They were looking at the Marauders Map and Hermione was writing down the paths Audrey suggested.  
  
"Thank the goddess that Filch and the teachers have a standard walking route, or else this would be hell!" Hermione said as they finally found the best way to get to the locations and back without getting seen, they couldn't transform because that could damage the ingredients.  
  
"So when do we get the ingredients?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we have to begin with a potion consisting only of water, the truth seeds and some of the other ingredients that are in our kits, that mixture has to cook for 24 hours before the other ingredients can be added." Hermione explained.  
  
"So if we were to begin tomorrow around midnight, we could steal the ingredients around 11 the day after tomorrow, so on...Friday." Audrey counted out.  
  
The boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's that then, let's clear this up. The few people that are left in the common room are starting to wonder what we are doing in this corner the entire night." Ron said while eyeing some small and frightened firsties looking at them and whispering among themselves.  
  
They cleared away the table and Harry wiped the Marauders Map with a swish of his wand. They said goodnight to the few housemates that were still awake and went upstairs to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
A day later they were (once again) in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. It was around midnight and Hermione and Audrey were bent over a boiling cauldron while the boys read the instructions to them. After they had finished the first set of instructions they had to wait fifteen minutes.  
  
"Why are we making a potion in the girl's lavatory, AGAIN!?!?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"The reason is the same as in our second year Prowl, no one comes here because of Myrtle." Hermione sighed.  
  
They finished the first stage of the potion and left it boiling in one of the cabinets which they closed with advanced locking spells.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sorry that it's a tad bit short but I wanted to keep the stealing for the next chap.  
  
R&R  
  
Luv Ya'll  
  
Chap 11 is being betad (is that a word???) as I type, or you read which ever you prefer.  
  
This is Nova signing out  
  
Next Chap --- Chapter 11 - BUSTED!!!  
  
Review  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	14. Chapter 11 BUSTED! Bétad

BETAD VERSION  
  
A/N: I know that I've kinda been ignoring the relationships, but let's just say that they've come to terms with their feelings but decided not to act on them. Besides if you noticed they're already starting to act a little more "friendly" to each other.  
  
If you forgot.  
  
~ . ~ = telepathic speech  
  
"." = normal speech  
  
'.' = thoughts  
  
Chapter 11 BUSTED!!!  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
The next night the fabulous foursome (Ahah! No noughty things now *sigh* Ignore, it's just Zosa) were sitting in the common room waiting for a good moment to sneak out, so that they could leave and get the ingredients. They were wearing black clothes under their robes. The clothes were similar to their battle outfits but they didn't have the Crest markings and the four wore simple sneakers. Finally they found the moment when Parvati and Patil opened the portrait, giggeling for some reason and sped out of the common room.  
  
Once outside the portrait and seeing that the Fat Lady wasn't there, they removed their robes and magicked them away. Once they where done Hermione spoke up; "Alright we each get what we're supposed to and meet in moaning Myrtle's bathroom."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. The four mages transformed and sped of into different directions in groups of two.  
  
~*~ Harry and Audrey ~*~  
  
Harry and Audrey was currently running through a corridor on the sixth floor.  
  
~ We'd better change back into humans, our animal forms can't take the secret passage stairs~ Harry thought to Audrey.  
  
~ Good idea ~ Audrey replied.  
  
The two changed back into humans and ran to a tapestry of an Ice Dragon. Audrey bowed before the Dragon and then put her hand on his claw. The Dragon nodded curtly and the tapestry rolled up to reveal a portal. Harry and Audrey walked through it and walked down the narrow stairs. Once down, Harry knocked three times on the wall and they walked out from behind a suit of armour on the third floor.  
  
"Well that saved us 5 floors, let's get going" Harry said.  
  
They walked to the left side of the corridor into a small circular hall where students often sat to relax.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
"WHOOSH!"  
  
"What in the name of Hades was that!?" Audrey exclaimed as she dodged something that had flown towards her.  
  
Then.  
  
"WHOOSH!". "SPLASH!"  
  
Audrey and Harry saw a water balloon zoom by and splash against the wall just above their heads.  
  
~ Peeves! ~ Harry thought.  
  
"Show yourself Peeves!" He said aloud, gritting his teeth and looking around trying to locate the insufferable dead son of a bitch.  
  
Peeves became visible.  
  
"Ickly little students out of bed!" he screetched.  
  
"That's getting old Peesvy" Audrey drawled. "Templa en'tessa [1]" she murmured and snapped her fingers.  
  
Peeves froze in midair, his eyes darting from one side of the corridor to another. Then he looked at Audrey, who was smirking, he looked a bit scared. Audrey and Harry waved to him and walked on.  
  
They walked around the corner but stood stock still as they suddenly heard something.  
  
"Now I got ya, you naughty filthy out of bed students!!!" they heard Filch scream.  
  
"SHIT!!! FILCH!!!" Audrey yelped, she looked at Harry and they both ran into the other side of the corridor.  
  
~*~ Ron & Hermione ~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione had taken a secret passage into the dungeons.  
  
"Merlin, I really hate that secret passage. Sliding down a slide worth 8 floors is no fun." Ron groaned while rubbing his butt, which he had been doing for five minutes.  
  
"Stop whining Prowl, the slide isn't that bad." Hermione said as she unconsciously rubbed her behind a little.  
  
"You're right the slide isn't.it's the landing that's bad." Ron agreed.  
  
Hermione sighed and began to walk ahead to Snape's office. Soon they were standing in front of the door.  
  
"So how are we going to get in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Elementary my dear Prowl, we break in." Hermione said and she waved her hand over the lock muttering something.  
  
The lock made a "click" noise and the door opened smoothly without making any noise. The two looked right and left and entered the office.  
  
"So where do you thing he keeps the ingredients?" Ron wondered.  
  
"I guess they're in his storage cupboard." Hermione replied as she walked to a half hidden door.  
  
Hermione waved her hand again and this door opened silently as well. Hermione started to look through the various ingredients.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
"Mist, I think I hear something." Ron whispered.  
  
"No it's probably imagination." Hermione said, but she walked to Ron anyway and listened.  
  
Then she heard.  
  
".bloody first years.thinking they can.what they want." they heard Snape's voice rant as it steadily came closer down the corridor.  
  
"Damn, we gotta run." Hermione said.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement and the two of them shot out of the office into the other end of the corridor. But Snape had seen them.  
  
"What the.What do you think you're doing, stop right there!" Snape yelled and smoothly glided even faster as the overgrown bat he was after Hermione and Ron.  
  
~*~ Harry and Audrey ~*~  
  
Audrey and Harry were running fast, a madly screaming Filch not too far behind them. Filch was screaming about how insolent students should be shackled.  
  
Harry noticed a side corridor not too far ahead. He shot into it, grabbing Audrey by her waist and pulling her along. They ran to the end of the corridor and found.  
  
A door.  
  
Suddenly the heard Filch's running steps coming closer. They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Harry grabbed the handle of the door and threw it open. But what they saw wasn't like anything they'd expected to see. They were looking outside towards the lake, and found that they were also 4 floors up.  
  
"So Nova, how well do you control your levitation?" Harry asked in a conversational matter while looking down.  
  
"Well enough to make the jump, but we're still gonna have a pretty hard landing." Audrey replied looking down as well.  
  
"I prefer a pretty hard landing over a very pissed off Filch who'd probably shackle us to the wall no matter what school protocol and Dumbledore says." Harry gravely said.  
  
Audrey chuckled softly. Then she held her hands out and Harry grabbed them. They looked behind once more, and then down, then at one and another. They grinned at each other and jumped down.  
  
~*~ Ron & Hermione ~*~  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Hermione weren't much better off.  
  
"Where in the name of the 7 hells are we Mist?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know Prowl!" Hermione replied scorchingly.  
  
Ron looked at her incredulously, looked up to the heavens and declared,  
  
"Call the Prophet, Hermione Granger admits that there's something that she doesn't know!"  
  
Hermione scowled.  
  
They had been running from Snape ever since he had caught them stealing potions ingredients for the sorting potion. But they took a wrong turn somewhere as they didn't recognize where they were.  
  
"Major wrong turn." Ron muttered after they had lost Snape.  
  
"No shit, but we'd better go on." Hermione replied and they walked further ahead.  
  
Suddenly they heard running footsteps. They looked at each other and yelped; "Snape!"  
  
They started to run again. They ran until they got to a stair that led to a trapdoor. They ran up the stairs, Snape was getting closer, and pushed against the trap door. It flew open and Ron and Hermione ran through it. They closed it again and Hermione quickly cast every locking charm she knew. The two Marauders looked around and saw that they were on the edge of the lake near the rocks.  
  
~ Prowl, Mist, can you hear me? ~ they heard Harry ask.  
  
~ Yeah, Snitch we just escaped from Snape ~ Hermione replied.  
  
~ How did it go with you two? ~ Ron asked.  
  
~ Filch caught us, mainly because Peeves thought he'd have some fun, took care of him by the way, but we managed to ditch Filch, thing is, we had to jump four floors down to do so ~ Audrey answered.  
  
~ YOU DID WHAT!!! ~ Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry, Audrey and Ron cringed at her volume.  
  
~ We jumped from the fourth floor and Audrey used her levitation so that we wouldn't end up as pancakes. We had a bit of a hard landing, but we're still in one piece ~ Harry replied casually.  
  
~Merlin that must've been scary, but I would've loved to see the look on Filchie's face ~ Ron commented chuckling.  
  
~ Me too ~ Harry added looking just a bit mournful.  
  
~ We'll tell each other our escapades when we're back together. Let's meet at the clearing ~ Hermione said.  
  
~ Sure, see you there ~ Audrey replied.  
  
"They jumped down 4 floors!" Hermione exclaimed. "By Bee's socks, only those two would do such a thing!" Hermione sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Indeed, but it's who and how they are and we still love them anyhow, right?" Ron replied with a grin.  
  
Hermione nodded smiling.  
  
"We'd better go." she said.  
  
They transformed into their animagi forms and ran into the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Audrey and Harry were already waiting for Ron and Hermione. They were sitting side to side on a fallen tree and pulling trick with their elements. Harry would form a small ball of fire and Audrey would summon little wisps of wind to give it a certain shape.  
  
When Ron and Hermione arrived they changed back into humans and walked towards their friends.  
  
"Hello beloved leaders!" Ron greeted.  
  
Harry and Audrey looked up, they hadn't notice the other two arrive.  
  
"Hi Prowl, Hi Mist." Harry replied sullenly.  
  
"Ditched Snape quite well didn't ya." he added, smiling a bit half- heartily.  
  
"Why the long face Nova?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Snitch and I just realized something." Audrey replied.  
  
"We're screwed." Harry added.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked confused.  
  
"They, with that I mean Filch and Snape, recognized us. They'll warn Dumbledore, who'll put two and two together and figure everything out." Audrey replied sighing.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded glooming; now they understood.  
  
"Frankly put we're BUSTED!!! Big time." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dumbledore's gonna blow his socks." Ron got out.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, do we give ourselves up or do we wait for them to find us?" she asked.  
  
"We stay here." Ron said firmly.  
  
"We're not going to surrender and admit that we were wrong with hanging shoulders, 'cause we aren't." Harry added.  
  
"We know we had to do this, and together we stand strong. It's just as the prophecy said, our friendship will conquer all." Audrey said. (Ouuu rhyme there see?! *points* ^-^) - Zosa. As usual, ignore her)  
  
She and Harry got up from the trunk and joined Ron and Hermione in a circle. Harry extended his hand and said; "Snitch, Mage of Fire and Spirit."  
  
Audrey extended her hand and put it on Harry's hand, their fingers intertwined and she spoke; "Nova, Mage of Air and Breath."  
  
Ron put his hand on theirs and said; "Prowl, Mage of Earth and Body."  
  
Hermione put her hand on Ron's and their fingers intertwined as well. She took a breath and added; "Mist, Mage of Water and Blood."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Mischief Makers, Fighters, Friends and Family, 'till the end and way beyond." they said together smiling at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Not too long after they had made their vow they heard movement in the bushes. The four Marauders where sitting on the fallen tree.  
  
"Here they come." Harry muttered.  
  
They stood up and stood next to each other in a row waiting for the adults to arrive. Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist and Harry had his arm around Audrey's waist. Hermione and Audrey had their hands clasped together.  
  
Each of them had strangely shining eyes. Harry's emerald green eyes had streaks of scarlet and yellow, like little fires. Audrey's gold/brown eyes had blue and violet twists. Ron's light green eyes had green and red streaks and Hermione's chocolate brown eyes had blue and green twists.  
  
The sounds from the bushes got louder, but the four friends just stood still, waiting. Finally the bushes parted and out came.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore was looking quite pissed. But Harry and the others just looked at him defiantly. Dumbledore took a deep breath and said; "The four of you have some explaining to do and it better be good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Templa en'tessa = Paralyze . in Tolkien's Elvish language Tengwar  
  
That was all for this episode Folks  
  
*Looks Back at chap*  
  
Well I'll be damned I actually left a cliffy  
  
Chap 12 is already half written.  
  
Chapter 12 -- Of Explanations and Order Initiations  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Nova 


	15. Chapter 12 Of Explanations and Order In...

A/N:  
  
I would like to thank Virusgod for the review, THANK YOU, you get a hug and may your muses never go on vacation, like mine do way to often.  
  
Now it's time to get going with TC.  
  
Chapter 12 Of Explanations and Order Initiations  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
The four Marauders were led back to the castle. Ron was led by McGonagall, Hermione by Remus, Harry by Dumbledore and Audrey by Snape.  
  
~ So guys, are you having fun ~ Hermione asked sarcastic.  
  
~ O so much fun and Snape is ever so gentile while pulling me along ~ Audrey replied just as sarcastic.  
  
~ I'm not much better off ~ Ron groaned.  
  
~ Like Dumbledore isn't crushing my shoulder, the old coot is pissed off, major ~ Harry said.  
  
~ Well, Remus is kinda pulling my arm out of its socket but I've got a feeling that we're gonna be in a worse state before the night is over ~ Hermione said.  
  
~ Yeah, they're bound to give us the "I highly disappointed in you" speech ~ Audrey added.  
  
The other groaned quietly.  
  
---  
  
After some time, not nearly long enough for the four young mages, the group reached Hogwarts and the four mages were led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sit down" was all Dumbledore said.  
  
The four sat down, their faces now had a blank mask on. Remus and McGonagall sat down as well, only Snape stayed afoot.  
  
"Now explain why you deliberately chose to ignore my order" Dumbledore commanded.  
  
"What's there to explain" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Harry!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"No Remus, Harry's right we did what we had to" Ron said.  
  
"How do you see that?" Snape sneered.  
  
"We couldn't ignore it; we feel our elements within ourselves. We couldn't let it stay untrained, now it's like becoming one with our elements, it's wonderful to sense all that magic through our bond. We did it because had our magic stayed raw and uncontrolled it would eventually have found a way to break free and that would cause destruction and maybe even deaths" Hermione explained, soothing the anger in the room.  
  
"Besides we had already started training during the holidays" Ron added.  
  
"I wanted to protect the four of you" Dumbledore sighted, looking older.  
  
"Ironically it turned out to be the other way around, we ended up having to protect you" Audrey said enigmatically.  
  
"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"If we hadn't shown up when Voldemort's DeathEaters attacked Wellmington, some Order members might've died" Harry said.  
  
"Wait a minute, those four strangers, that was you?" Remus asked.  
  
The four mages nodded.  
  
"Did you enjoy your flight?" Audrey asked Remus and winked.  
  
"Yes, it was lifesaving" Remus said smiling at her.  
  
Audrey and the other Marauders grinned.  
  
"This is all very revealing, but to make us all understand how this came to be it would be better if you began at the beginning" Dumbledore said, sounding much more cheery.  
  
So the four mages began to tell there story. Letting out little pieces of information they didn't want to reveal, like their ability to talk telepathically, the fact that they're illegal animagus' and that Neville knew about them. They also told why they were trying to steal ingredients. Snape went to the lavatory to dispose of the potion (a/n Snapey in the girls lavatory =P).  
  
---  
  
"After all you told me I see that it was wrong of me to tell you so little" Dumbledore said after he had heard the (what he believed to be) entire story. "And under these circumstances I find it best if you were to join the Order" he continued.  
  
The four friends smiled.  
  
"Will we be allowed to attend meetings" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes off course, with your abilities you'll be in the same position as some of the highest ranking Order members" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Is that smart Albus, they're just as irresponsible as Black and they're just childr." Snape began but before he had finished he was hanging upside down, his robe falling over his head revealing black trousers (a/n; book 5 déjà vu *evil laugh* his worst memory replayed *cackles*) and there was a very pissed off Audrey standing in front of him.  
  
Audrey was very angry, to say the least, her skin seemed to be emitting a pale blue light and her raised right hand seemed to be surrounded by little wisps of wind. Her eyes were shining very bright in an unnatural blue blue/violet colour. Harry, Hermione and Ron sensed that she was close to letting Snape fall as they sensed her magic diminishing. Harry stepped forward summoning his own magic and soothing Audrey with it.  
  
"Let him down easily Nova" Harry said as his and Audrey's magic mingled so that Harry had some control over what was happening to Snape.  
  
Audrey calmed down and let Snape come down easily. He landed softly on his ass.  
  
"Don't you know better than to anger a mage, Severus" McGonagall asked frowning at Snape.  
  
Snape was looking completely dazed.  
  
"Yes well, after that little incident let's get down to business" Dumbledore said, as he finished his sentence Fawkes appeared carrying four golden necklaces with the Phoenix crest hanging from them. "Ah, thank you Fawkes" Dumbledore said as he took the necklaces from Fawkes.  
  
He motioned for Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione to step closer and then hung a necklace on each of their necks. As soon as the pendants touched their chests the four friends felt its magic, like a warm blanket being wrapped around them. They smiled at Dumbledore and each other.  
  
"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix" Dumbledore said.  
  
Suddenly Ron's face paled.  
  
"What's wrong Prowl?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"My mom is gonna flip when she hears about this" he replied in a shaky voice holding the pendant in his hand.  
  
Everyone, excluding Snape who was still a bit dazed, laughed at this. Snape picked himself of the floor and excused himself, running out of the office like the devil was after him, and come to think of it the devil would probably be a puppy dog compared to a pissed off Audrey.  
  
---  
  
Dumbledore explained some things about what it meant to be in the Order. They had to listen to orders or else someone might get killed.  
  
"And I think it would be best if you were to let some member help you train" Dumbledore said.  
  
The four mages agreed.  
  
"But not with weapon training, someone could get hurt during that" Harry said.  
  
"Very well" Dumbledore agreed.  
  
"All that rests now it to tell Molly, Arthur and some of the others that need to know" Remus said.  
  
Ron bleached again.  
  
"Let's portkey to HQ then" McGonagall said.  
  
"If you don't mind we'll apparate, none of us are too thrilled about portkey's" Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"We shall see you there then" he said.  
  
The mages nodded and concentrated, they were gone with four small "plops".  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus left by portkey.  
  
---  
  
Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione apparated in the room where the boys had slept during the holidays. Ron looked close to a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Merlin, Prowl chill" Harry sighted.  
  
"Who would've guessed, Prowl waltzes through a group of DeathEaters with ease but as soon as his mom's involved he cowers" Audrey commented.  
  
Ron shot her a look.  
  
"You've seen my mother angry Nova, it's not fun. Besides she cares for all of us especially you and Harry. She'll be just as angry about you two as she is about me" he said.  
  
Harry and Audrey gulped.  
  
"At moments like these I'm glad that my parents are Muggles" Hermione said.  
  
"Let's head downstairs, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore and the others are already here" Harry said.  
  
The four walked down the stairs.  
  
"I hope dear my old grand-aunt is sleeping" Audrey whispered.  
  
The others nodded, being careful to avoid Mrs. Black's painting, and then the group headed to the kitchen as they heard voices in there. They entered the kitchen and saw, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah there they are" Dumbledore said.  
  
Molly immediately rushed over and pulled the four mages into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"We've missed you dears" she exclaimed.  
  
"Good to see you mom" Ron said gasping for air.  
  
Molly let the four go. They had to catch their breath again. Arthur, Tonks and Bill greeted them with a short hug.  
  
"Molly, Arthur we came here to tell you something."Dumbledore began.  
  
~ Do we have to tell my mom? ~ Ron asked fearful.  
  
~ YES Prowl we DO!!! ~ the others mentally yelled back. Though Harry and Audrey where starting to get goosebumps of the idea as well.  
  
While the four mages were arguing with each other mentally, Dumbledore was telling Molly and the others about them. The Marauders stopped their mental argument as.  
  
"THEY'RE WHAT!?!?!?" Molly screamed.  
  
"Holy Goddess, grant us some luck" Audrey murmured.  
  
"Now were gonna get it" Ron muttered.  
  
"There is absolutely no way that I'll let my youngest son, or his friends join. Fred and George are already planning to join next year. No I won't let them" Molly said.  
  
"Molly dear."Arthur tried to calm her down.  
  
"No they're too young and." Molly said, she started to sob.  
  
Audrey walked to her and laid her hand on Molly's shoulder, she used her magic to calm her down. As her element was Air, communication was on of her strong points.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, we all appreciate your care for us, but we have to join. That way we have a directed objective, if not then we would just fight when we could. We aren't helpless, half the Order, maybe more, is more helpless than one of us" Audrey said soothing.  
  
She nodded to Harry and he understood what she meant. He raised his right hand at the hearth and the fire went out and shot into his hand. Hermione caught on and raiser her right hand towards the sink, the water raised and started to swirl. They showed some of their powers. The stunts they pulled cheered everyone in the kitchen up.  
  
Molly had calmed down luckily. Ron gave her a hug and she nearly crushed him.  
  
"We didn't choose this mom, like Hermione (a/n and the author) say.Destiny's a Bitch" Ron said.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Mind your language" Molly said.  
  
Ron smiled. "That's you again mom" he said.  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
"Now I've got a question, we've established that you were the four 'strangers' in Wellmington. But which one of you saved me and dad?" Bill asked.  
  
"That would've been me" Ron said.  
  
"You crushed all those DeathEaters to death" Arthur said incredulously.  
  
"Yes" Ron answered coolly.  
  
"And don't forget the ones they beheaded, stabbed, turned into a pincushion and chopped of body parts" Tonks added.  
  
"You forgot the slit throats" Hermione added.  
  
"Well that's one thing we wanted to ask of you, less killing and more taking capture" Remus said.  
  
"O but we wanted to, Audrey said so too, but the DE's weren't cooperating so we ended up killing most of them" Harry explained.  
  
"Well we'll talk all this trough an other time, right now I think it's best if we were to return to Hogwarts and get some rest" Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone in the kitchen nodded.  
  
"Will you join us with the portkey" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Like we said before, we're not too thrilled 'bout those things" Audrey said.  
  
"We'll apparate into the 7th floor corridor and go straight to bed if you don't mind" Hermione said.  
  
"No problem, but I want you in bed" Dumbledore said sternly, his gaze leaving no room for disobedience.  
  
"Wait a minute they can apparate?" Arthur said.  
  
"Yes" Remus said.  
  
"And through wards?" Bill asked.  
  
"That too" Remus replied.  
  
The four mages smiled at the looks of Arthur, Molly, Bill and Tonks. They waved and disapparated with the four usual "plops".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright that was it for this chap.  
  
I know the telling part (a.k.a. kitchen scene) sucked but I was on a low imagination level. In other words my muses were off to LaLa Land.  
  
Hope you like the first part anyhow  
  
Review, pretty pretty please (cherry on top for those who like cherries) *gets on knees and looks innocent and pleading*  
  
Next Chap --- Chapter 13 - Shocking News, Switching Sides  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Nova 


	16. Chapter 13 Shocking News, Switching Sid...

Nothing to say  
  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
let's get moving  
  
Chapter 13 Shocking News, Switching Sides  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Things had been calm since the Marauders had joined the Order. Before they knew it Christmas break was there. The training they received from Dumbledore and some other Order members had improved their skills greatly.  
  
Harry had trained his telepathy skills and could now easily pick up thoughts that people are thinking too "loud". During the lessons he would try to pry some info out of the teachers' minds. He also had the ability to transform parts of his body like Tonks and so she instructed him in that, this had caused some late night humor blows when Harry would make his nose look like Snape's but with Dumbledore's hair.  
  
Audrey had discovered that she could talk to animals, she had engaged a discussion about flying on a broomstick with a Hippogriff and only when Hagrid asked why she was talking to a Hippogriff did she notice that she had understood everything it had said. She could no be found on the grounds talking to all sorts of (magical) animals, she kept insisting that Fang was actually an interesting conversationalist. She could also create real looking illusions. She almost gave some first year Slytherins a heart attack when she created a life sized dragon in front of them.  
  
Hermione was exploring her ability to see the Future. Unfortunately for her Harry, Ron and Audrey had teased her because she ended with the Trelawney powers. She had just smiled as her three companions hadn't noticed that they were about to step in a trick step and had then left them there for a little while before Audrey realized that she could levitate and helped them all out.  
  
Ron was training his ability to transform into Earthbound animals. Though he did not enjoy it when he had changed into a cat and Harry had, in his animagus dog form, chased him around the grounds thinking he was a normal cat.  
  
Along with these new abilities came the power to change into their element or surround themselves by it. (a/n; if you don't get it then mail or review me 'bout it)  
  
They still trained together, to improve their martial arts and weapon skills. The Order didn't interfere with this training, cause frankly they didn't know the tiniest bit about hand to hand combat in the way the mages did it.  
  
~*~  
  
On the second day of the holidays the Marauders were sitting in the common room, they were four of the 8 students who had decided to stay. Everyone wanted to see their family, especially with the shadow of Voldemort hanging over their heads. The Marauders could have gone to HQ but that would mean that Ginny or the twins could find out that they were members of the Order.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron and Harry were playing chess. Harry, as usual, was getting his ass kicked by Ron.  
  
Hermione and Audrey were going through some Order reports about Voldemorts' movements.  
  
"What, aren't you having fun with those reports?" Harry asked slowly while looking intently at the board.  
  
"Not really, Voldy is being completely illogical! At the end of October when we joined the Order he attacked 5 times relatively fast after one and another. But from the time interval of the 15th of November to the15th of December he has done nothing." Audrey explained frowning.  
  
"That can only mean that he's up to something big, cause I don't think old Voldy is the hybernation type." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, we figured as much." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Question. What is he up to?" Audrey added.  
  
The four of them thought about it, then Harry's head suddenly snapped up.  
  
"An initiation!" he said breathlessly.  
  
His companions got eyes big as saucers.  
  
"Holy Goddess, Snape did report that Voldemort had lowered the initiation age to 16!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"All the Slytherins have gone home and we know that a lot of them have DeathEater parents." Ron pointed out.  
  
"And they'll want their children to join their great cause and serve their Lord." Hermione said.  
  
"I think we'd better go and talk to Dumbledore." Audrey said looking at her.  
  
She and Hermione hid the files and headed to the headmasters' office together with the boys.  
  
"Skittles." Harry said to the statue. It jumped alive and let the Marauders get onto the moving staircase. Once upstairs Ron knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledores cheery voice bid them.  
  
The Marauders entered the office.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Audrey, Ron, Hermione. Is anything amiss?" Dumbledore cheerily asked.  
  
"Sir, we were looking at the Order reports about Voldemort's movements over the past month, or more specifically the lack thereof. We wondered if you had figured out anything." Audrey began.  
  
"We have indeed noticed that Lord Voldemort has been quiet lately, but unfortunately Severus has been unable to contact us. By the last message he was able to send, it seemed that he would be stuck for the entire holidays." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, we figured that Voldemort could have a large initiation on his mind, in an earlier report by Sna.Professor Snape he said that Voldemort had already lowered the initiation age to 16." Harry said.  
  
"Of course, so obvious.why didn't we see it? The Order is much larger and stronger than last time, so it's logical that Voldemort would want a larger army." Dumbledore said. "Very good work. I'll call and Order meeting for tomorrow evening, I expect you to be there" Dumbledores eyes sparkled.  
  
The four friends nodded their consent and Dumbledore dismissed them.  
  
~*~  
  
The next evening the four Marauders were sitting on a couch in the HQ living-room looking through the notes they had. They had to apparate there and hoped neither Ginny nor the Twins would see them. People had just started to arrive, and the Marauders were soon joined by Tonks.  
  
"Wotcha kids?" she asked.  
  
"Just Fine." the four grunted.  
  
"Don't sound too happy to me, though." Tonks said cheerfully.  
  
"Jee, ya think?" Audrey muttered sarcastic.  
  
"Your sarcasm hurts me, m'dear little cousin!" Tonks said feigning hurt.  
  
"You'll understand as soon as the meeting begins." Hermione replied while glowering at the notes.  
  
Tonks sighed an "Okay" and stood up to talk to some other members wich had just arrived.  
  
Not much later Dumbledore entered the living-room with Bill closing the door.  
  
~ Luckily my mom isn't here, she's still not happy with us joining. ~ Ron said tiredly.  
  
~ Luckily for us indeed. ~ Harry replied.  
  
"If you'll all be seated please?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Everyone sat in a chair. There were several rows of chairs. Some people stared at the Marauders who were sitting on the front row. Dumbledore saw this and called for attention.  
  
"For those of you who didn't know yet Harry Potter, Audreana Black, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have joined our cause. It was also their findings that have called for this meeting." he said smartly.  
  
People started to whisper to each other.  
  
"Miss Black, Miss Granger if you please." Dumbledore asked.  
  
Audrey and Hermione stood up and walked to the front, ending up standing next to Dumbledore.  
  
"As you all know, Lord Voldemort has been strangely quiet during the past month." Audrey began, many people murmured their agreement. "That and some other factors can only be formed into one conclusion.a grand initiation." she finished.  
  
Everyone who didn't know this gasped.  
  
"How many new DeathEaters would that bring?" Charlie asked.  
  
"By our estimate, around 40." Hermione speaked up. "The worst part of this is that most of them are 16 or 17 and some don't even want to be DeathEaters but have to be because of their parents." Hermione finished.  
  
She and Audrey sat down. Everyone started to talk and it took Dumbledore three times calling for order before everything quieted. He then asked for suggestions and ideas.  
  
---  
  
The meeting lasted another two hours, in discussion, and it was found that they would have to let the initiation continue since nothing could've been done about it. During the whole discussion the Marauders just sat and watched.  
  
~ One bit of shocking news and everyone turns into headless dragons ~ Ron thought as he shook his head to the others when they stood up.  
  
McGonagall and Remus walked towards them and greeted them.  
  
"So, need a lift?" Harry asked.  
  
"Won't that tire you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hardly." Audrey replied smiling.  
  
Harry took Remus' hand and Audrey took McGonagall's' hand and the six of them disapparated, landing in Remus' office.  
  
"We'll be going now." said Hermione.  
  
They said goodbye for the day to Remus and McGonagall and left for Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~  
  
On Christmas day Harry and Ron woke up when they got a nice cold shower courtesy by Hermione and Audrey.  
  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Very-Nice-Cold-Wet-Wake-Up-Call!!!" they sang in a very fast mode.  
  
Ron and Harry looked very angry as they glared slightly at the cheerful girls. Harry cast a quick drying spell on Ron and himself.  
  
~ What do you say Prowl, shall we pay our beloved female companions back? ~ Harry suggested to Ron.  
  
~ Definitely ~ Ron replied evilly.  
  
They jumped out of bed and chased after the two girls, who had run out of the dormitory as soon as they saw the glance between the boys. The boys caught them in the common room and pinned them down to give them a tickle session. After the boys had secured their revenge they got to unpacking their presents.  
  
(a/n: I'm not in the mood to describe their presents, so we'll skip that)  
  
---  
  
After they had unpacked their presents and thanked each other they got dressed and went down for breakfast. They sat down with the other four students that had stayed at school and talked about many things, mainly Voldemort. Ron almost choked on his pumpkin juice when he heard one girl's theory about Voldemort's lack of movement. She said that he had made a deal with Fudge to take over England quietly. Which was laughable as Fudge would kill himself since he is to low on braincells to fix the job of ruling with Voldy, if not Voldy got rid of the jackass himself. The Marauders found it hard not to fall of their chairs laughing, which would've been very unprofessional.  
  
---  
  
That afternoon the Marauders were outside holding a snow ball fight, though it wasn't completely fair since they kept using their powers. After a while they grew bored with the game and sat on the front stairs talking instead.  
  
"Excuse me?" the heard from behind them.  
  
They looked around and saw a very nervous 2nd year Hufflepuff boy.  
  
"What is it?" Ron sounding annoyed asked, seeing the little Hufflepuff jump when he spoke.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you" the jumpy boy replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks for the message" Hermione said smiling.  
  
The 2nd year nodded and quickly walked away.  
  
"You scared him!" Audrey said to Ron.  
  
Ron growled and was about to reply but Harry cut in; "Cut it! Let's go see what our beloved old coot wants."  
  
The Marauders stood up, brushed the snow of their clothes and walked into the castle. Soon they were in front of the statue.  
  
"Chuppa Chups!" Audrey said and the statue moved out of the way.  
  
"Dumbledore and his sweets..." she muttered shaking her head.  
  
They stepped on the stairs while it was still moving. Harry knocked on the office door.  
  
"Come in!" Dumbledore said, as always in a cheerful mood, especially as it was Christmas.  
  
The Marauders walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry said, but faltered slightly when he saw the three other persons standing in the room. Harry and the others froze and cast hating looks to the three. There stood Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini (a/n There seems to be a problem with this one. Some authors make it male, other make it female. In this tale it's a guy, kay) and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What's the imperial golden quartet doing here!?" Draco spat (a/n these slyths will be named by their first name from now on).  
  
"That will be explained in due time Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "Now if you'll please tell this entire group what happened?"  
  
Draco cast a death glare at the four mages (course, they don't know that yet =P) but only met four cold stone looks.  
  
"Well.as you may know all Slytherins were ordered to come home for the holidays by our oh so lovable parents." he began with a sneer which he usually just used at the group instead of his parents. "When we arrived at our respective homes our parents told us that something "fabulous!" was going to happen at Christmas. They spent days preparing and early this morning we were brought to a mansion. They left us all in a room, around 40 in total, and told us what was going to happen. They were going to make DeathEaters out of us! Some were thrilled about this but most were either disgusted or afraid." Draco said coolly.  
  
"And you three didn't want to be DEs'?" Ron snorted. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, a frown on her face and he calmed down.  
  
"How did you escape?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Ron's comment, he quickly glanced at Harry who just gave a little nod.  
  
"The ceremony was to be held at my family's mansion in Wales. It has many secret passages and we took one that led outside. After that we called the Knight Bus and came here." Pansy answered looking cheesy at the group.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"They're speaking the truth" Harry replied, getting weird looks from the three standing before them.  
  
"Very good, then we have some things to do. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, you do understand that we can't let you stay in the Slytherin dorms anymore?" Dumbledore said.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"I'll arrange a separate house for you. I would also like the four of you to move in there." Dumbledore said, smiling the last part to the Marauders.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" everyone screamed.  
  
"I'll never live together with those despicable nonintellectual wannabes!" Draco exclaimed. Red was appearing on his otherwise pale cheeks. "It's an outrage!"  
  
"It's better for everyone" he said to the three "and you'll be able to train without any problems during the night." Dumbledore said to the quartet.  
  
Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked confused, while the mages just nodded in understanding, though they were not happy in the slightest. They were more of the downright pissed in the most possible meaning of the word about it.  
  
"Now, Ms. Granger can you please apparate to HQ and warn the members that are present there, and do try to evade Ms. Weasley and the twins?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and disapparated with a soft "pop".  
  
"But you're not supposed to be able to apparate within Hogwarts!" Blaise gasped.  
  
"Let's just say that we're exceptions." Harry said grinning.  
  
"And HQ of what?" Pansy asked looking confuted with made her dogface look even more dumb.  
  
"All in due time Ms. Parkinson." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly. "Mr. Weasley, could you go and get professor McGonagall and tell her to come to the painting of Eufora Black?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ron nodded and disapparated with the usual "pop".  
  
"Grandaunt Eufora!?!?!" Audrey and Draco groaned.  
  
Blaise and Pansy looked at Draco and Audrey surprised.  
  
"You're related?!" Blaise asked aghast.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Audrey replied moaning pitifully.  
  
"We're cousins, our mothers were sisters." Draco said moaning equally miserable.  
  
Blaise and Pansy were doing a very good impression of two goldfishes.  
  
"I'm sure that you would like to meet aunt Andromeda, since she's been cast out of the family." Audrey said.  
  
"I'm sure that she's better company than aunt Bellatrix." Draco said shuddering.  
  
"A Basilisk is better company than aunt Bellatrix!" Audrey said agreeing. Then she slowly looked up looking at Draco with wide eyes. And then both made a discussed sound and hurriedly scrambled away to make as much of a room between them as possible. A Black and a Malfoy agreeing on something? Bleh! NEVER!  
  
"You can continue that conversation in your new house." Dumbledore cheerily said looking at the group with an amused twinkle. He led the group to a tower on the east side of the castle and soon they stood before a painting of a lady with long red/brown hair, much like Audrey's, except Eufora had dark blue eyes and a unhappy sneer on her face.  
  
"Hello Eufora.Destiny" Dumbledore said.  
  
The woman grunted sourly and the portrait swung open. Dumbledore led them into a common room that was decorated in blue, violet and forest green.  
  
"Ladies, you have a dorm upstairs to the left and gentlemen you have a dorm upstairs to the right." Dumbledore said pointing. The group gaped at him. Then Ron and McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Albus what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, that's easily said Minerva, Mr. Malfoy and his two friends here decided to switch sides." Dumbledore explained happily.  
  
"I see." she said, looking over her nose down at them. "And Mr. Weasley also told me that you wanted to put him and his friends in this house as well, why?" McGonagall asked sternly.  
  
"Because of who and what they are" Dumbledore said easily.  
  
McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Sir, not to sound annoying but are we on a power bind?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"No, quite the contrary actually, if someone wants to hurt anyone in this group you are allowed to do what you deem is necessary." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Now due to this change of circumstances I think that we need to tell Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini about the Order" Dumbledore said.  
  
Every member of the Order in the room nodded in agreement with the others just looking on.  
  
"I'm sure you and professor McGonagall can do that sir, we're going to join Mione at HQ." Audrey said.  
  
"Very well, bring my regards." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Of course. Sir." Audrey said and with a salute to the rest in the room she and the boys disapparated.  
  
As soon as they were gone the people that had stayed behind sat down and Dumbledore and McGonagall started to explain to Draco, Pansy and Blaise about the Order.  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe they put us in the same dorms as those Slytherins!" Ron groaned as soon as the last "POP" sounded.  
  
"We're going to have to learn how to deal with it." Hermione said.  
  
"Perhaps now that they aren't acting as cold Slytherins because of their parents, I'm sure that they'll be much more friendly" Harry said hopefully.  
  
"I agree with Prowl. We'll just have to see where this all will go." Audrey said.  
  
It became quiet. Then Ron asked them "Do you really think Malfoy will drop his Slytherin ass and move on?" "What planet are you from? Hell will freeze over before Malfoy gets there with his attitude and not before."  
  
That they could agree on. They stayed at HQ until past midnight and then apparated to their new residence. Luckily Draco and co. were already asleep. They told each other goodnight and fell to sleep in their beds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of this chap.  
  
Read and Review  
  
Love you all for it  
  
Next Chap --- The 2nd Attack and Voldie's Trick  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Nova Stardust 


	17. Chapter 14 The 2nd Attack and Voldie’s ...

A/N: I know technically this isn't the 2nd attack, but it's the 2nd one in which our four beloved mages will kick DE ass.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH to Arizosa my dear beloved beta who added the Draco part since I couldn't type a word on it. *Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Also I'm sick of typing McGonagall so it's going to be Minerva from now on.  
  
Disclaimer: Me not own.yadda yadda yadda.you not sue.yadda yadda yadda.and peace shall reign.I think ^o^;  
  
Chapter 14 The 2nd Attack and Voldie's Trick Part 1  
  
~*~ Draco POV ~*~  
  
Draco was bored. He stared at the room they were in at the HQ. They were sitting in the kitchen around the table with various objects on top of it. When he first got here everything was interesting enough to get his eyes to widen a little at the people and such, but he never showed it. Malfoy honour, pride and stuff you know. A Malfoy has seen everything and done all it too. At the time he really HAD done everything. Smalltalk here, peeking there. Finished and done with. He had even thought the lump of cloth on the table, which he found out, was a guy named Mundungus Fletcher when he poked it (and washed his hands afterwards, you could never be too sure about anything), was boring as he had gone back to sleep a while later.  
  
They where all currently in waiting for the arrival of the fourth some golden group of Gryffindorks. They where late. He hated when people weren't punctual, just as his father... screw that, he was going to be late every chance he got and more, when the door finally opened to reveal the obnoxious, nonwitted... wait a minute, change that to HellOfaCool looking, demon-scaring party group (and if you tell anyone I thought that I will remedy that by hurting you... badly). Cause in their battle outfits and in full armour they looked like and act like it. Attitude and threats, good combination to make anyone wet their pants (and if you tell that I will also add, beside me hurting you very badly, a fork. Yes, be scared. Very scared, and shut the Hell up)  
  
They are now standing upfront the table, all looking like something between LotR and Matrix blended together in a juicy chocolate mix with strawberry and... Oh they are talking. It's Potter who's telling us about them being mages and having powers above all imagination and stuff. You know the usual crap. Ohuh my birthright smirk must have flashed off cause they have this "look" on them. Like they are thinking up something evil, I know that face pretty well. I've seen it enough times on my fathers to know it quite well me being involved actually. Urg... don't think those nasty thought Draco. BACK! Be gone!!!... there it worked. Cool... I'm cool. Yeah. Now Potter is now standing in front of me like a snake deciding on the best way to attack with that annoying as Hell trademark Marauder's smirk plastered on. I know that one; I've been the near one show too many times not to.  
  
He's grinning even more evil and has that damned twinkle in his eye, just like Dumbledore's. Sheez, this one was gonna hurt I reckon. Alright, he's bending over me. I hate you Potter. I just know you've made me wearing this uncertain frown. Damn you. A Malfoy knows all and everything!  
  
What are you doing? Just standing there and.... AHHHHH!!!!!!!!....that hurt dammit!  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
"I'm crying myself to sleep when I think that I didn't have a video camera with me!" Harry cried to a red in the face Draco while standing on the practise math in the practise room trying to punch Ron. The practise room was built into their tower residence.  
  
"What's a videocamera?!" Ron asked. "Moving pictures in fast motion!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"You are never letting this go, are you?" A sour faced Draco darkly said. A cheerful "Nope!" was all he got. He glared. "Bastard."  
  
"But Mal, two things alike often find each other!" He got back from a grinning Harry.  
  
The four mages and Draco & co. had become pretty good friends over the Christmas holidays. They had put aside their differences (mostly) and talked things out.  
  
Now, during one of the quartet's training, Draco, Pansy and Blaise were watching.  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do when you blow up like a freaking torch and say "Behold! The Tormentor! The Demon! The Ruler of his Highness Mr.D! The Golden Boy! Harry Potter a.k.a Snitch!"  
  
"You squeaked, fell backwards on your chair on your butt, scrambled backwards to the person behind you and climbed up to sit in Snape's lap. You sitting there, grabbing a hold of his robes like your life depended on it and that trembling lip. What could he do but curse you into oblivion!?" A laughing Audrey said as the rest of the group nearly fell over from the memory.  
  
Blaise and Pansy deserved a treat. They were doing quite a good job of only snickering. Draco still fumed some when everyone quitted down and proceeded with the training and watching.  
  
"Tomorrow they'll come back." Pansy sighed.  
  
"And everyone will find out about us." Blaise added looking gloomy.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dumbledore remade your schedules so that you're always with us in class." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, that way." Audrey began as she somersaulted, then back flipped and then made a cartwheel during which she picked up her two daggers from the ground and threw them at a target as soon as she stood. ".we can protect you if necessary" she finished and stretched and sat down next to Draco.  
  
Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked at her, awed at the stunts she had just pulled. Harry and Ron stood up from the floor where they had fell during a mutual sweep and stretched again. They bowed to each other and started to fight each other unarmed once more.  
  
"I still don't like it." Draco growled.  
  
Audrey put her arm around him and gave him a one armed hug.  
  
"You worry too much dear cousin. If grown DE's can't bear us, then weak teen wannabe DE's can't either." she said.  
  
Draco had gotten used to Audrey's loose ways and smiled.  
  
"But how about meals?" he asked.  
  
"You'll sit with us!" Harry yelled as he dodged Ron's left fist.  
  
"At the Gryffindor table?!" Pansy asked gawking.  
  
"Duh!" was all Ron said as he tried to hit Harry again, who just dodged him again and let him trip.  
  
"Your housemates will likely kill us." Blaise pointed out.  
  
"No they won't, don't worry so much. Chill a bit." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey ladies it's your turn!" Harry yelled as he pulled Ron of the ground.  
  
"Let's go Nova." Hermione said to Audrey.  
  
They picked up their short range weapons, each unique to the user. Hermione had her two knifes and Audrey slipped her daggers out of their hip sheaths when they stepped into the marked fighting area. They were both wearing black training clothes, but this also had light chest armor, which Dumbledore had gave them for better protection at close range.  
  
"Let's get to it Mist." Audrey grinned.  
  
"Get ready Ladies. The fight goes 'till first blood" Harry said as a referee.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"FIRST BLOOD!?!?!" Draco, Pansy and Blaise yelled horrified.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Ron assured them shrugging, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ladies.San.Ni.Ichi.Zero!" Harry yelled and they where off.  
  
Draco looked questionly at Ron.  
  
(a/n; was listening to Eva theme, so got in tha mood to add some Japanese)  
  
"It's Japanese for 3, 2, 1, 0." he whispered as they watched.  
  
Hermione and Audrey lunged at each other at the same time Harry yelled zero and by the last possible time limit to succeed being hurt Hermione dodged Audrey's blow directed towards her upper chest and countered attacked Audrey's daggers with one of her knifes. She swept a low stab to Audrey's upper body that Audrey avoided by somersaulting over Hermione and tackling her from behind.  
  
Hermione landed hard on her stomach but jumped back up just avoiding a knee in the face. They lunged at each other once again. Now the attacks came so fast that Draco, Pansy and Blaise could hardly see them. One minute later both girls had stopped and a small cut was visible on Hermione's arm.  
  
"My win Mist." Audrey said smiling and sheathing her daggers.  
  
Hermione nodded smiling and sheathed her knifes. She muttered a healing charm. Pansy was looking shocked.  
  
"Don't look so shocked Pansy. It's not that bad." Hermione said.  
  
"But blood?" Pansy stuttered.  
  
"Good thing you didn't become a DE you're really not cut out for it" Ron said snorting.  
  
"It doesn't hurt, the cut is absolutely superficial. Being a mage gives me a very high pain tolerance. This just gives me a tickling sensation." Hermione assured the staring eyes-big-as-saucers wannabes.  
  
"We'd better go freshen up, It's starting to get late." Harry said.  
  
The others all nodded. They cleaned the room with a few spells and then went to their new house common room; which was done in neutral beige, blue and light violet.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Pansy, Draco and Blaise were very nervous. Ron had very much fun on their expense.  
  
"Chill out guys." Ron said. "They're only gonna grope your heart and tongue out a little. Nothing serious." Which he got THE Death-and-scare-me- shitless glare, which of course only made it funnier.  
  
They heard the students arrive, which meant that it would soon be time for dinner. The seven of them got up and left their house.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Blaise muttered.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat down. Draco sat next to Audrey, who was next to Harry. Blaise sat on Harry's other side. Hermione, Pansy and Ron were sitting opposite of them.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Andrew Drants, a 7th year Gryffindor, asked disgusted.  
  
"Avoiding former housemates." Harry said in a low 'drop it' voice while chewing on a toast.  
  
Andrew looked threateningly at Draco & co. but backed down.  
  
~*~  
  
The mages and Draco, Pansy and Blaise were sitting at the Gryffindor table. The students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had gotten used to this and everyone knew why they were sitting at the Gryffindor table. It was the Slytherins who were constantly trying to hurt Draco, Pansy and Blaise.  
  
This had resulted in several "accidents". Harry had sent one Slytherin to the hospital wing with her hair on fire. Another one had ended in the hospital wing when his nose "accidentally" connected with Audrey's fist. And yet another ended up with a twisted ankle when he tried to hex the group but "slipped" on a puddle of water, courtesy of Hermione. After a while the Slyths stopped trying since they had begun to run out of willing culprits.  
  
~*~  
  
On a beautiful afternoon the group was sitting at Care of Magical Creatures. They were listening to Hagrid's story about War Unicorns and about the herd that live in the forest.  
  
~ I've met them; they're a bit proud but very smart ~ Audrey said.  
  
~ One of the animals you talked to? ~ Harry asked.  
  
~ Yeah ~ Audrey replied.  
  
They went back to paying attention to Hagrid.  
  
".Now ye usual War Unicorn is 'bout 6.3 feet tall." Hagrid began.  
  
Then suddenly the mages felt their Order amulets heating. They unconsciously reached for them and looked at Hagrid who was doing the same. Hermione nodded curtly at him and he nodded back.  
  
"Class is dismissed no questions, you're to go to your houses immediately!" Hagrid said with a seldom used authority voice.  
  
"You'd better go to our house. Don't open the door. Anyone who's allowed in there has the password." Harry muttered to Draco & co.  
  
(a/n; all the names *grits teeth*)  
  
"What's going on?" everyone was asking worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is happening?" Draco asked a calm looking Ron.  
  
"Voldie's attacking again."  
  
Draco & co gawked.  
  
"He'll surely use his new DE's so I think we can assume that a lot of the 6th and 7th year Slytherin students will be gone by now." Audrey concluded.  
  
Everyone nodded in consent and Draco & co left quickly. The mages walked up to Hagrid where Ron grabbed hold on his thick coat.  
  
"We'd better go to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Wha're ye doin'?" Hagrid asked confused.  
  
"We're going to travel a bit faster." Ron said and they disapparated.  
  
They reappeared in Dumbledore's office. Remus and Minerva were already there.  
  
"What's Voldie up to this time?" Harry asked.  
  
"We don't know, all we know is that he's attacking." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oxford." Remus replied.  
  
"Is the Order going there or is this just a heads up for us?" Audrey asked.  
  
"The Order is going to help." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry and Ron snorted.  
  
"More likely do everything, the ministry still refuses to do anything or they conveniently arrive too late." Harry said grimly.  
  
"So can we go?" Audrey asked happily.  
  
"It is a fairly large attack so your help would be appreciated but." Dumbledore began to reply.  
  
"BE CAREFUL!" the mages chorused and disapparated to their dorms to get dressed. They had new clothes on Dumbledore's order.  
  
Harry had a tight black t-shirt and the light chest armor they used in training over it. His armor had a picture of a flame in gold on the back. He had black pants with shin armor and short black dragonhide boots. He had new fingerless gloves but these had lightning bolts on them. He still had his long black trench coat.  
  
Ron was wearing basically the same but his armor had a picture of cracked earth done in copper on it. His fingerless gloves were plain black. He also had his black trench coat and was wearing a red bandana.  
  
Audrey was wearing a tight 3¼ sleeved shirt with the black chest armor with a picture of a tornado in silver on the back. She had black dragonhide boots to her knees. Her daggers had new sheaths in the boots. She had fingerless gloves which had Red Crescent moons embroidered on them [1]. Her long hair was in the usual braid but done with a black ribbon through it. She had her long trench coat on as well.  
  
Hermione had the same basic clothes as Audrey. Though, her armor had a picture of a tsunami in iron on it. Her gloves were plain black and her hair was in the usual high ponytail held back by a black ribbon like Audrey's'. She also had her trench coat on.  
  
They grabbed their weapons, strapped them on and apparated to Oxford before Draco & co. had even known that they had been there. They reappeared in the middle of an Order group who jumped up and pointed all their wands at them. The mages looked coolly at the 40 wands pointed at them.  
  
"Merlin guys, chill!." Audrey said.  
  
Everyone relaxed.a bit.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Harry asked.  
  
"30 DeathEaters and 10 rookies, 50 Dementors and 20 Boggarts." an Order member they didn't know replied.  
  
"Boggarts?" Ron asked interested.  
  
"Yes, it seems that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is using them for distraction." Mundungus said.  
  
"Will they ever learn to say Voldemort?" Audrey whispered to Hermione who grinned.  
  
"So it would be logical to take them out first quickly." Harry said.  
  
"So if 10 members take out the Boggarts that would deal with them." Hermione thought aloud.  
  
"We must wait for Dumbledore." a member who heard her said.  
  
"Yes indeed." Kinsley said.  
  
"Not anymore, I am here." Dumbledore said as he walked to the group.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mundungus turned to him.  
  
"I think that our young fighters know that." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone looked at the mages, who were quite easy to spot since they were the only ones not dressed in robes. The fact that they had an entire armory handing on them only helped them stand out a little to, really.  
  
"If 10 Order members deal with the Boggarts that would deal with them quickly, then 20 other with Ron and me to deal with the Dementors. One Dementor a wizard and 30 between Ron and me." Hermione began.  
  
"Then the remaining 10 member with Harry and me. One DE a person, better take out the rookies first, then about 30 between Harry and me. Which will actually be less since the Boggarts can be dealt with quite fast so that's 10 more." Audrey added.  
  
Kingsley looked at them weirdly.  
  
"That's still 20 DeathEaters for the two of you."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I know it's a bit unfair for them"  
  
Everyone who didn't know all of their abilities stared at them. The mages didn't pay attention. They all snapped their fingers to let their trench coats disappear and draw their weapons while settling into a ready stance.  
  
With Harry staring grimly at the little sea of DeathEaters with both his nodachis ready to cut of heads or whatever came in the way, Audrey with her daggers in each hand intent on slitting and cutting as much as possible, Hermione with a gleaming clean scimitar hoping for a bloodbath and Ron snapping his wrist letting his scythe glitter hungrily...  
  
As one they charged. The Order following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was part one  
  
[1] about the moons, it's moons because that fits her (and Remmy is her godfather) but she was born under a red moon (which is either a sign that something (someone) powerful has been born or that something bad is going to happen (usually the latter)) and though this is usually a full moon I just like a crescent moon because it looks better.  
  
Keep on looking for part two  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Nova 


	18. Chapter 14 The 2nd Attack and Voldie's ...

I just have one thing to say.  
  
Sorry it took so long  
  
Forgive me  
  
That's actually two  
  
Oh well  
  
Chapter 14 The 2nd Attack and Voldie's Trick Part 2  
  
~*~ Normal POV ~*~  
  
Harry, Audrey, Hermione and Ron split themselves into the two groups containing the Order members and led them to attack. Hermione and Ron led their group to the Dementors, while Harry and Audrey led their group to the DE's. ---  
  
Ron and Hermione motioned their group to hurriedly spread out in pairs as the grey cloaked, rotten beings descended down from a hill on them and as all were nearly on them all the Order members yelled "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Hermione and Ron chose a more direct approach with Ron crushing the Dementors and opening up the earth like a doctor with a sharp tool on a patient while Hermione would just do what came to mind to the nearest DeathEater like hexing, cursing and stabbing them. The DeathEaters where mowed down like a rabbit in a carrot land. Ron changed to use his scythe when the screams were too loud for his ears to take. He started to work side by side with Hermione to defeat the Dementors.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile Audrey and Harry were working close together in the battle. Harry charged a group of four Deatheaters and picked them off bloody and painfully, one by one. Audrey was now fighting one DE with the dagger in her left hand and at the same time managing to hex two other DE's with the right, shooting off and deflecting spells at the same time.  
  
The Order members which had secured 6 of the rookie DE's switch and started to help out with the Dementors while the other ten from the Boggart squad started to help with the DE's.  
  
(a/n everyone still with me?...good)  
  
Harry was standing back to back with Audrey as he killed three DE's moving on to the next while Audrey was busy killing three others; one by stabbing him in the heart, blood gushing out into her face (think practical) and the other two by some bad ass cursing.  
  
Suddenly one Order member fell down bleeding heavily from his chest and as the DE which had slashed him was about to kill him suddenly saw Harry jump in front it and summon a fireball. (You all know by now how that ends) Audrey was using her control over air to bang some DE's together and out of the way while she charged some more.  
  
---  
  
As Hermione and Ron were finishing off the last of Demoentors and stuff that where crawling on the ground the Order members had already regrouped and disapparated to HQ to tend to the many wounded. It was a miracle that none had died.  
  
Audrey and Harry were far behind checking on the few members still on site when they suddenly they felt a wave of ice seeping down their spine.  
  
"Holly Goddess!" Audrey gasped.  
  
"There's no way that we can face that, not with the state Order is in right now! No way we can call them back with so many injured!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
~ You coming guys? ~ Ron asked having turned around facing them on the far side of the battleground.  
  
~ Go on ahead, we're gonna check some things. ~ Harry replied forced calm.  
  
~ You need any help? ~  
  
~ Nah just some bits and pieces left. We'll see ya at the HQ ~  
  
~ Kay later ~ Ron replied and disappeared.  
  
"Are they gone?" Harry asked Audrey as his locating senses were hardly worth mentioning.  
  
"Yeah, I felt them leave" Audrey replied.  
  
"Let's put up full anti-apparition wards" Harry said.  
  
Audrey nodded as she closed her eyes and waved her hands in a complicated pattern with Harry following suit.  
  
"We can't block them out.He's with them" Audrey said breathlessly.  
  
"I know. Let's just hope that He'll be happy having captured us and refrain from attacking immediately" Harry muttered as he looked all over the site with narrowed eyes after bad omens.  
  
"Let's hope indeed. Dammit! We should've seen this coming!" Audrey cursed.  
  
"How could we?" Harry retorted.  
  
They stood there a couple of seconds, sensing the danger approaching.  
  
"Say Black?" Harry asked as he turned from watching the battlezone.  
  
"Yes, Potter?" Audrey asked with a grim smirk.  
  
"How come we always end up in shit like this?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's our destiny." she whispered "Who gives a shit, we're screwed!" Audrey acknowledged.  
  
Harry snickered but then fast as any bullet stood in fight position as multiplied ten DE's started to apparate from everywhere.  
  
"Well NOW we KNOW we're doomed" Harry muttered sourly as he and Audrey stood back to back surrounded.  
  
"Ah laugh harder Snitch" Audrey said sarcastically.  
  
They were completely surrounded by DE's now. Then one side parted like the red sea on a dry season and through came a black robed man they all knew a little too well to feel comfortable.Voldemort.  
  
~ Do you have the same inkling as I that this was a trap? ~ Harry asked.  
  
~ Yeah, thought I think that Voldie would've liked some other's as well ~ Audrey replied now seeing some of Voldies face.  
  
~ Ah, the wonders of underestimating your enemies ~ Harry added smirking.  
  
~ Thank Merlin for small lucks, though we could need some too. We're in deep shit ~ Audrey replied.  
  
~ You can say that again ~  
  
~ We're in deep shit ~  
  
~ Ah shut it ~  
  
Voldemort finally reached them with a part pleased (they shuddered) and part irritated (a relieved sigh that they could take).  
  
"Well, well, well.Missster Potter and my dear daughter" he hissed.  
  
Harry and Audrey looked coolly at him.  
  
"Tie them up" Voldemort said.  
  
Six DE's rushed to it.  
  
"Six DE's for just the two of us, are you that paranoid?" Harry sneered with a hint of a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Don't try to fool me boy, I've heard what the two of you can do" Voldemort snapped as Harry and Audrey were tied up tight. err very tight indeed.  
  
"Now, sssshall we?"  
  
Voldemort disapparated and the DE's followed with Harry and Audrey. They didn't notice the two mages wave their hands (which was very hard in their bound state) a few seconds before the group disapparated.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters Ron was pacing so hard and fast that he was wearing the carpet thin, while Hermione was just sitting looking worried.  
  
"Where in the name of Dante's seven Hell plateaus are they?" she said looking at Ron pacing.  
  
(a/n Dante is a writer who wrote a book foretelling a journey from hell to heaven, his version of hell has 7 layers or plateaus or rings.okay ignore the author here.)  
  
Ron abruptly stopped his pacing and swirled around.  
  
"I'm going back" He summoned the power that allowed him to disapparate but.he didn't go anywhere.  
  
"What the.?" he stammered.  
  
Hermione stood up and tried as well but nothing worked. Suddenly understanding dawned on her and she concentrated.  
  
"Snitch and Nova have placed very strong wards to hold the Order, including us from going back. I recognize their aura's in the wards. But why would they.?" she gasped and looked at Ron.  
  
"Merlin they wouldn't." he said as he now too understood.  
  
They looked at each other and nodded in mutual understanding.  
  
"They would!" they said in unison.  
  
"They must have known danger was close and sent us ahead so no one else would get caught, oh Goddess!" Hermione said as tears started to stream down her face and hugging herself.  
  
"We'd better tell Dumbledore" Ron said, his voice wavering.  
  
They ran out through the portrait hole, through the Entrance Hall and down the corridor, sweeping past surprised students to finally stop at the Headmasters entrance. As they came through the door and explained everything, Dumbledore suddenly looked very old as he heard what had happened to two of his students. Soon the entire Order knew and Molly was weeping while holding Ron in a bone-crushing hug. Hermione was crying on a very lost-looking Remus' shoulder.  
  
'How are we going to explain this to the school, the press and the ministry?' Minerva wondered silently.  
  
While everyone was worried about the happenings to their friends and crying, a little fire and a little breeze appeared in the middle of the room. The fire turned into a dog and the breeze into a panther. The two animals intertwined.  
  
"Snitch, Nova!" Ron gasped.  
  
Everyone looked strangely at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's from Harry and Audrey" Hermione replied breathlessly.  
  
"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked curious.  
  
"It's their animagi forms" Minerva smartly replied.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at her with clear surprise.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't until I saw this; I remember the class in which you were to use a spell to show your animagi form" Minerva replied.  
  
"You're animagi as well?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, sir" Ron replied.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Any more surprises?" he asked.  
  
"We can communicate telepathically" Hermione confessed.  
  
Remus started to say something.  
  
"Don't bother Remus, we already tried. The connection is blocked, but I don't know if Harry and Audrey are doing that or Voldemort" Ron said.  
  
"Okay, but what does the symbol mean?" Remus asked.  
  
Ron looked at him smiling half-heartedly.  
  
"Don't worry" he answered.  
  
~*~ Somewhere Unknown ~*~  
  
Harry and Audrey had been brought to a cell with as much resistance they could make and had been shackled to the wall after giving even more grief to the DE's when being untied.  
  
"Let's hope that they got the message" Audrey remarked sourly.  
  
Harry smirked "I think they did" The he sobered "Do you think Ron and the rest got the hint?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think that they're going to do what it says anyway. You know they'll worry like mad anyway" Audrey replied.  
  
"Can't blame 'em, I would worry in their place" Harry replied.  
  
"So, what do you think ol' Voldski will do?" he asked conversationally.  
  
"The usual I think. First some torture of course which will mean some breaking of bone, crucio, some muggle methods and that shit. Oh and perhaps some reversed psychology.no wait." she trailed off "They're too stupid for that" Audrey replied sadly.  
  
Then the door flew open and three DE's stepped through.  
  
~ And now the shit hits the fan ~ Audrey thought to Harry.  
  
The DE's released them from the wall and pushed them out the door, nearly dropping their balance with their hands tied up and being hung on a wall. They were pushed into a large room where Voldemort was sitting on a throne. Harry and Audrey smirked when they got their baring straight.  
  
"Kneel before your Lord" one DE commanded.  
  
"Your lord is not ours, and will never be" Harry said hotly staring Voldemort in the face.  
  
Audrey looked around the room, disgust clear on her face. Voldemort nodded to the two DE's behind Harry and Audrey. They kicked the mages behind their knees, causing them to fall on their knees.  
  
"Now that you're in an appropriate position we can talk" Voldemort hissed smartly.  
  
Harry and Audrey just growled.  
  
"I want two thingsss of you.firsssstly, tell me everything you know about that little rebel pack of Dumbledore'ssss.and ssssecondly.join me" Voldemort hissed. He got a happy little glint in his evil red tomatoe eyes as he knew the answer as sure as he knew he would give a lollipop to a muggle child.  
  
"Firstly we have no idea what you're talking about and secondly.Screw You!" Audrey spat.  
  
"Oh but we can't have my one and only child saying such foul words" Voldemort began. " That we must remedy at once!"  
  
Harry and Audrey snorted and steeled themselves, knowing what would come.  
  
"CRUCIO" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Harry just flinched a little but didn't show anything else. Voldemort hissed and pointed his wand at Audrey, casting the spell once again. She just closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and opened them again.  
  
"Well, well, well, it sssseemssss that you've become much stronger.but how in ssssuch little time I wonder." Voldemort hissed glaring on them with a calculating look.  
  
Harry and Audrey said nothing.  
  
"Well I have my wayssss to find out how thissss all can be" Voldemort hissed. He motioned to the two DE's holding Harry and Audrey. They pulled Harry and Audrey apart and dragged them away in separate directions.  
  
~ Don't tell them anything, Nova ~ Harry said.  
  
~ Would never dream of it, Snitch. Good luck ~ Audrey replied.  
  
~ Ditto ~  
  
---  
  
Harry was dragged into a dungeon and tied to a table of some kind and then left him alone in the room with various things on the walls and the floor.  
  
'What the hell are they gonna do?' he thought, looking around warily.  
  
The three DE's appeared.  
  
'On second though I don't want or need to know' Harry thought as he gulped.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter this is your last chance.tell us what you know, join us or else." one DE spoke leaving the sentence unfinished.  
  
'What a cliché' Harry thought as he rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Do I really need to answer that?" he asked.  
  
The DE's pulled out their wands.  
  
'Now I'm gonna get it' Harry thought.  
  
"CRUCIO!" they yelled.  
  
Harry concentrated and blocked the spells, but he now had four crucious on him and he was weaker than usual because of the battle so a tiny bit of the spells slipped through. He flinched.  
  
Then one of the DE's spat "STACCIARE [1]."  
  
The spell cut through his armour, shirt and also cut his chest. Harry grimaced. He felt the wound starting to bleed.  
  
'This is going to be a long day' he thought as the DE's started to use curse, after curse, after curse.  
  
They occasionally stopped to ask if Harry had changed his mind.to which he continued to reply with a firm NO!  
  
---  
  
Audrey had been tied to the wall again, but this time in a dungeon. Actually it was more like she was hanging form the wall, because she had to stand tiptoed. Then two DE's entered the dungeon carrying a lot of knifes and some hot pokers with some hot coal floating in the air.  
  
'This does not look good' Audrey thought.  
  
The DE's placed the armload of knifes on the table. One removed Audrey's chest armour while the other untied her left arm.  
  
"Well Ms. Black, one chance before things get messy.tell us what we want to know and join us" one DE said as he grabbed a knife and held Audrey's arm. He ran the flat side of the knife along her tanned skin.  
  
"Fuck You!" Audrey spat.  
  
(a/n; Audrey's a bit foul mouthed in this chap ne?)  
  
The DE suddenly jerked the knife down her arm, cutting it deeply. A red gash appeared and started to bleed heavily.  
  
"Do you know what the thousand bleeding cuts torture is?" the DE asked evilly.  
  
"A torture in which the torturer would place a thousand cuts on the victim without letting the victim bleed to death" Audrey replied, with a bad feeling.  
  
"My record is 326 but I'm always in for a new try" the DE said smirking.  
  
"Bully for ya" Audrey replied.  
  
The DE put the knife under her right breast and pulled it down diagonally, cutting through her shirt and stomach area. Audrey closed her eyes as the pain washed over her briefly before she was able to block it out.  
  
'This is going to be a long day' she thought not knowing that on the other side of the dungeons, Harry was thinking the same thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sighed while he and Hermione were looking through three tons of files.  
  
One week had passed and still no sign of Harry and Audrey. They had told everyone that Harry and Audrey had taken an extended leave of absence for some safety measure thing.  
  
Ron and Hermione hardly went to their classes; it wasn't like they needed it. They spent all of that time reading intelligence reports. They had even talked to Snape.unfortunately he didn't know where Harry and Audrey were being kept either since he hadn't been told yet.  
  
"This is hopeless" Ron groaned, throwing the file he was reading away into the pile of three feet forming in the corner.  
  
"We can't give up on them Prowl" Hermione said and summoned the file back - again.  
  
"I'm not saying we should, but this research isn't getting us anywhere" Ron replied heavily.  
  
"So what would you have us do?" Hermione asked looking up.  
  
"Look for them, try to locate their aura.anything but this useless shovelling of papers" Ron replied.  
  
"I think you're right" Hermione said.  
  
Ron gawked at her.  
  
"Come on let's go" Hermione said and stood up not waiting that the gobsmacked birdcatcher would come with her.  
  
Ron numbly followed her outside.  
  
~*~  
  
'One Fucking week, Merlin feels like a Goddamn month' Harry thought as he was being dragged along after yet another torture session.  
  
One of the two DE's who were dragging him let him go and opened a cell door and got thrown in unceremoniously. He saw that Audrey was already in there.sitting against the wall with her eyes closed. Her clothes were mostly ripped and a lot of old and fresh wounds were visible on her body. He probably didn't look any better. The door of the cell was closed with a loud bang.  
  
Harry and Audrey had already tried wandless magic and telepathic communication, but it didn't work.somehow their abilities were being blocked.they couldn't even bind to their element or transform. None of it worked.  
  
Audrey opened her eyes warily and looked at Harry.  
  
"Potter.you look like shit" she said, her usually melodious voice sounding very dry.  
  
"Guess what Black.I feel like shit too. But this is the pot calling the kettle black" Harry replied with a dry voice.  
  
Audrey smiled. This friendly banter had begun to be a way to keep them both from going insane.  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel that well either" Audrey replied.  
  
Harry had sat down next to her and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. They started to focus their energy to heal faster. They unconsciously held hands. Then they heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
"Is it time already?" Harry muttered.  
  
They let go of each other's hands. The door flew open and six DE's stepped through.  
  
"Come.Lord Voldemort wishes to see you" one DE said evilly.  
  
Harry and Audrey recognized the voice of one of their torturers.  
  
"Oh golly gee, he caught me on a bad hair day too, could you wait a minute?" Audrey said. Her long hair had long since fallen out of the braid and was now loose and flowing around her getting tangled with all the dried blood becoming cakes in it.  
  
Two DE's pulled them up roughly and dragged them out of the cell without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm evil leaving it at this.  
  
Hope you liked it  
  
[1] stacciare is Italian for "to rip" if my memory is correct. I could be wrong.please tell me if so.  
  
Keep on looking for the next chap.  
  
Chapter 15 - Keep on Going  
  
Ja ne  
  
Nova 


	19. Chapter 15 Of Findings and Retrieving F...

Nothing to say  
  
Go on with the reading  
  
Chapter 15 Of Findings and Retrieving Friends  
  
~ Normal POV ~  
  
In a dark cell a girl opened her eyes and groaned, pain flaring over her body. It was much less than it should be, she knew.  
  
Audrey shook her head lightly and wondered why she was so warm and why there were arms around her waist. She looked behind her and saw Harry, still asleep. She sighed and snuggled back into his embrace as much a she could without hurting either of them. She closed her eyes and thought about everything.  
  
Harry and Audrey had been tortured for 14 days and they were finding it harder and harder to block the pain out. Continuously more slipped through their barriers. Audrey closed her eyes again and fell asleep in the arms of the boy she loved, thought he didn't know it. In her dream she relived what had happened almost a week ago.  
  
~ Dream / Memory / Flashback ~  
  
Harry and Audrey were pushed into the throne room. Voldemort was sitting on his throne, surrounded by DE's.  
  
"Untie them" Voldemort said.  
  
Two DE's removed the ropes from Harry and Audrey's wrists. They rubbed their wrists to soothe some of the numbness.  
  
"Sssso.I'm giving you a new chance to join me.all you have to do, isss sssay yesss and tell me all you know about the Order of the Phoenix" Voldemort said.  
  
"Gee.how am I going to say this.?" Harry said.  
  
".Go to Hell?" Audrey finished helpfully.  
  
Voldemort growled. "You'll change your mindssss ssssoon enough. You've ssseen nothing of my torturersss talentssss!" he spat.  
  
Harry and Audrey just looked blank at him. Voldemort gestured a finger at them and two DE's grabbed the two mages and tied them up again.or rather.they tried to. The two mages fought themselves free.  
  
Harry jumped over the DE and grabbed his shoulders, put his foot to the base of his back and pushed with all his might his foot down, down while pulling the DE's shoulders backwards. breaking the DE's back. As he did so Audrey shot around her guard grabbing his head and twisted it.thus breaking HIS neck.  
  
This all happened in a matter of seconds. But soon a lot of wands were pointing at the mages and they stood still, back to back, counting the forces against them.  
  
"Well that wasss very amussssing, I'm looking forward to the day thossse talentsss of yoursss will be in my ssservice" Voldemort said looking pleased with himself.  
  
"Never!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Tie them up and build up the torture level.as much as you like" Voldemort said to the DE's who were grinning like Christmas had come early.  
  
Harry and Audrey were dragged off once again, but this time they were both brought to the same dungeon where they were shackled to the wall.  
  
One DE walked to the fire in the middle of the room, put on a glove and grabbed a hot iron that was shaped like a star from the large fire with which he then walked to Harry, looking up at him.  
  
"Anything to say Potter?" he mocked.  
  
"Yeah. is your mother dead?" Harry he asked.  
  
The DE's eyes slimmed. " Yeah..."  
  
"Thought so. Must have been quite a bitch dying on ya"  
  
The DE stood on tiptoe to meet Harrys eyes. "Then what does that make you?" He whispered threatingly. Harry smirked through his bangs with a silent promise in his eyes. "An evil son of a bitch"  
  
The DE smirked satisfied and then immediately without pause pushed the iron against Harry's right shoulder. Harry bit on his lip and closed his eyes as he felt the iron burn and put up as much shields as he could. Had he been at full energy there would be no problem since fire was his element, but he was far from that.  
  
Audrey could only look on; she could almost feel the pressure of the iron and the burning heat against her own shoulder.  
  
The DE pulled the iron back.  
  
Meanwhile another DE had grabbed another hot iron, this one shaped like a snake. He walked over to Audrey. He smiled maliciously and slowly brought it down, pressing it a little over her left breast, over her heart. Audrey winced as she felt the iron burn through her skin; she buried her nails in her hands to distract her from the amount of pain that seeped through her cracking shields.  
  
Harry and Audrey were kept in that dungeon for a long time. In the end they were just numb and got dragged back to their cells. but nothing had escaped their lips.  
  
~ End Dream / Memory / Flashback ~  
  
Harry opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He felt a pleasant weight on his chest and looked down into red/brown waves.  
  
'I don't recall falling asleep like this' He thought, he hugged Audrey closer; 'Not that I really mind.'  
  
He sat there looking at a now peaceful sleeping Audrey for a while. After about 10 minutes Audrey started to stir and opened her eyes. She looked up into Harry's smiling face and smiled back.  
  
"Good morning, Nova" Harry said.  
  
"I agree on the morning, but I renounce the good" Audrey replied and stretched. She grimaced as she felt on of her bruised, or maybe broken, ribs.  
  
~ Order of the Phoenix HQ (Some days later) ~  
  
"Prowl, Prowl, PROWL! Severus just confirmed where they are! WE FOUND THEM!" Hermione yelled while running through HQ towards the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Black started to yell but Hermione just cast a simple silencing spell, which in her case had enough power to silence an Orc victory party, and ran into the kitchen. She had finished talking to Snape through the fire a minute ago.  
  
Ron immediately stood up from the kitchen table, where he had been doing research, reading a file that Draco had assembled. The three Slytherins at Hogwarts were aware of the truth and helped where they could. They had joined the Order in the first week of Harry and Audrey's capture. Though they were only allowed doing research.  
  
"Really.? After almost three weeks?" he gasped relief filling his whole being.  
  
"Yep, we can go and get them out" Hermione said smiling happily.  
  
"Where are they?" Molly asked after snapping out of her shock.  
  
"Egypt, near the valley of the kings. It seems that they built a castle there and cloaked it with every possible anti-Muggle spell in history, but there have been reports of disappearing Muggles as you know. And just now Severus confirmed the location. He has to go there tonight" Hermione replied.  
  
"Let's go get them then!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Not so fast Mr. Weasley!" Snape said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean" Ron growled.  
  
"I mean that this isn't an easy job. They're at Voldemort's HQ, which means a lot of DeathEaters, Dementors, Voldemort himself and Gods know what else" Snape replied coolly.  
  
"He's right Ron. This has to be a planned extraction. We get in, we find them, get out" Hermione said.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Okay, so how do we do this?" he asked.  
  
"I've got to go there tonight. I can check how they're doing as well as look at the defences. After I get that information we'll work out a mission plan with Dumbledore" Snape answered while giving a calculating look at Hermione after Ron gave up the battle so fast.  
  
Hermione and Ron agreed and Snape left to prepare for later that night. Hermione and Ron sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. Molly was already making a pot of strong tea and gave them both a cup, which they gulped down fast, burning their tongue.  
  
"Not long anymore" Ron sighed.  
  
"Yes.not long." Hermione added.  
  
They quietly sat at the table and felt peace. They would finally reassemble with their friends. If they where alive? That's another story.  
  
~ That Night in Egypt ~  
  
Harry looked around the cell he shared with Audrey.  
  
'Well old Voldie doesn't know what he wants, one day he won't stop bugging us and the next he doesn't do anything for hours' he thought. 'Not that I'm complaining or anything'  
  
Audrey was lying on the ground looking up and thinking of a way to escape, she hadn't thought of anything yet. Harry looked at her; both of them had mostly healed since Voldemort had left them alone for three days, though some parts were still sore.  
  
"Any luck on a plan?" Harry asked.  
  
"None. what-so-ever" Audrey replied dully.  
  
Harry sighed. Then the door to their cell opened and a single DE walked in.  
  
Harry and Audrey tensed, thinking 'Don't congratulate yourself before you're over the stream'  
  
"Calm down Potter, Black" a voice they knew all too well said.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"No it's Santa Clause" Snape replied.  
  
"Not that I'm happy to see you, sir, but what are you doing here?" Audrey asked.  
  
"I don't have long. The Order will have you out of here within a day" Snape said.  
  
"Took ya long enough" Harry muttered sourly.  
  
Snape just nodded and left.  
  
"Well one more day and were outta this place" Harry said giving Audrey the first smile in a week.  
  
Audrey nodded.  
  
----  
  
Half an hour later they were dragged out of their cell and brought to the throne room. There they saw the largest group of DE's they'd ever seen.there were well over a hundred of them.  
  
"Holy Goddess!" Audrey gasped softly. Harry just looked grim.  
  
They were forced on their knees before Voldemort.  
  
"Missster. Potter and Misss. Black, welcome to thisss meeting. Look around you; thisss isss but a part of my army. Now I'll asssk you again.join me.forget that foolisssh rebellion of yoursss" he hissed.  
  
"You think that power alone could make us switch side?" Harry said mockingly. "Ha! We've got that covered all by ourselves"  
  
"Not jussst that Missster. Potter, you've been tortured by just a few of my DeathEatersss. Imagine what would happen if you were tortured by thisss entire group here" Voldemort hissed in satisfaction.  
  
A cold shiver ran down both their spines. They may have been mages but they were weaker and even at usual strength they couldn't fight off so many curses. They might've been able if they'd had their full abilities but they wouldn't receive those until they were 17.  
  
Oh boy..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
By the time all the DE's were done Audrey and Harry had still not spoken. It was around ten in the morning. The DE's and Voldemort were still in the dark when it came to the Order. But the two Mages were worst of then ever. Harry left leg was broken; he had a lot of severe wounds and was bleeding a lot from the force of the curses thrown all upon them in loads. Each time was worse than the other time and harder to keep out.  
  
Audrey had a large head wound which was bleeding. Her left arm was broken in three places and she had a lot of cuts over her body.  
  
They were dragged to their cell and thrown in. They crawled to each other and fell unconscious on top of each other.  
  
They woke up several times for a few minutes each before falling unconscious once again.  
  
---  
  
By the time the Order, or more correctly Hermione, Ron, Remus and Alastor, found them eleven hours later they both had a dangerous high fever and were still unconscious.  
  
Harry woke up long enough to say, "Took ya long enough guys" before he fell unconscious once again.  
  
"We have to get out of here fast" Hermione said, looking at her friends with tears in her eyes as she saw the wounds, both old and new.  
  
"Yeah, come on" Ron said and led the group away, carefully dodging patrols with the information delivered by Snape. He had memorized it all.  
  
They were out of the dark magic location spells within ten minutes and apparated immediately to Hogwarts infirmary. Remus and Alastor used a portkey.  
  
~*~  
  
"Poppy, Poppy!!!" Remus yelled.  
  
Poppy ran to him immediately.  
  
"Oh my.What did that son of a bitch do to them?" she gasped.  
  
They looked at her surprised. Poppy Pomfrey using foul words?! That'd be the day!. Err yeah. carry on.  
  
"We'll worry about that later, just help them" Alastor growled.  
  
"I'm going to need help, this is very serious" Poppy said looking grave.  
  
Remus hurriedly put Audrey on one of the beds and Alastor put Harry in the one next to her.  
  
"You three help Poppy, I'm going to report to Dumbledore at HQ" Alastor said and left by portkey.  
  
"Ron, start to clean Harry's wounds, Hermione work on Audrey's and Remus keep pressing cold cloths to their heads and try to get the fever down. I'm going to get everything we can need, potions, gauze and more. I'll have to reset their broken bones as well. As soon as they're stable we'll move them to a secluded ward. We can't afford to have a student see them like this" Poppy said and rushed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was it for this chap, it was pretty short, but I think that enough happened in it.  
  
Keep on looking for the next chap.  
  
Chap 16 - A time to heal and confess love 'Zosa wriggles eyebrow' "Heck yeah!!!"  
  
'Nova sighs' Ignore.  
  
Kissies  
  
Nova 


	20. Chapter 16 A Time to Heal and Confess L...

Yet another chap of Things Changed  
  
THNX & KISSES to Arizosa for being my beta (I know you're smiling Zosa :P)  
  
On to...  
  
Chapter 16 A Time to Heal and Confess Love  
  
~ Normal POV ~  
  
For a week Harry and Audrey had been lying unconscious in the infirmary. Their broken bones most wounds were healed though some were still healing. They hardly had scars, but a few that just wouldn't disappear because they had been made with cursed items, which included the star burn mark, a thin cross shape scar over almost Harrys' entire back and three long scars on his tight. Audrey still had the snake as well as the large cut on her left arm and the one on her abdomen. Other signs of the torture had disappeared, not including the psychological ones. But those could be dealt with later.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Pansy had visited the two mages every day. They had returned to classes. Some students were starting to get suspicious as to why Harry and Audrey hadn't returned yet and started to try and follow them as they was always going up to the Infirmaries floor. They told those students that the two would be back soon, although the Infirmary part well... they would figure it out when the two of them came out anyway with one look at them.  
  
Ron had taken over from Harry as captain, though everyone placed Quidditch on the sidelines, though Dumbledore was thinking of cancelling it for safety. Some were happy with that, others where not.  
  
~*~  
  
Audrey opened her eyes and closed them immediately against the bright light. She waited some minutes and then slowly opened them again while she groaned. She lifted her head, but immediately put it down again as she felt her head being to throb with the earthquake of headaches. She sighed, lay still for about five minutes and then forced herself to sit up. She panted with that big effort and waited a little longer and then opened her eyes.  
  
She saw an empty bed in front of herself on the other side, and it looked as though many had being lying in it lately. She recognised the sheets Madam Pomfrey used and let out a relieved breath she hadn't known she was holding. It hadn't been a dream. She smiled a little. She was home.  
  
She sighed and then looked to her left, catching her breath in her throat.  
  
Harry was lying on the bed next to hers. She stared and whispered "Harry". Her voice was a bit raw from not being used for a long time.  
  
Audrey sat back again and closed her eyes. She reached out with her magic and immediately felt the response of her element and the animals. She bathed and rolled in the feeling of warmth and friendship that the connection gave, having been deprived from the bond for nearly three weeks during her torture. She still didn't know why Harry and she had suddenly lost almost all of their abilities.  
  
She blinked her eyes open. Next to her Harry had started to stir. Groaning a little as he blinked rapidly against the light he finally slowly opened his eyes and looked around, seeing Audrey on his right and smiled. Audrey smiled back.  
  
"Were home" she whispered quietly.  
  
Harry bent his head in the tiniest of nods.  
  
"I know" he said equally in a raw whisper. He closed his eyes again and Audrey could feel him reach out with his magic, searching and holding it lovingly.  
  
"It's restored" Harry said still holding his magic. He turned his head slightly and met Audrey's eyes as he opened his own. They could read many emotions on their faces. Relief...happiness. But the one they saw in their eyes, which was the same in both, was... love to which their breaths both quickened slightly.  
  
They slowly looked away only to sneak a glance at the other again but caught the others eye at the same time and before they knew it they were standing in front of one another. Looking in to each others eyes was a little tricky, as Harry was two inches higher. She saw his face come closer and closer as he lent down, holding her eyes the entire time. She knew what was going to happen and closed her eyes a little in anticipation. A few seconds later...which seemed liked ages for her...Audrey felt Harry lips on her own and suddenly electricity shot between them, warming them to the core.  
  
Harry closed his eyes as he was kissing Audrey, it felt so good and so right. His arms went around her waist while her arms went up and around his neck, her hand into his hair. Harry pulled Audrey closer. Soon they had to come up for air.  
  
"Wow!" Harry gasped glassy eyed.  
  
"I agree" Audrey said out of breath as she was leaning on him for support.  
  
Harry recaptured her lips again, this time he licked her lower lip, his tongue begging for entrance, which Audrey happily granted with a small moan. Harry started to explore her mouth and soon met her tongue. The kiss became much more passionate. It felt like utter bliss to them. Harry started to walk backwards and sat on his bed, Audrey in his lap.  
  
They were so wrapped up in kissing that they didn't notice the door open, or the people walk in. The aforementioned people got quite a shock when they saw the two persons kissing with so much passion that you could almost pluck at it.  
  
Hermione smiled happily while Ron looked shocked for a second before he caught on and smiled.  
  
"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his throat, that all too damn well known twinkle in his eye.  
  
Harry and Audrey both jumped, effectively making Audrey slide off of Harry lap, landing on her butt which sent a shiver of pain through her body. She lay there with Harry looking down on her with an evil little smile as she cursed and groaned on behalf of her predicament.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed!" Poppy said, rushing forward as if nothing had happened and helped Audrey up and back into bed.  
  
"Yes well, were happy to see you..." Dumbledore began but he was pushed out of the way as Ron and Hermione rushed forward with squeals and shouts to greet and hug their friends.  
  
"You had us worried, you've been unconscious for a week" Hermione said hugging Audrey who hugged her back.  
  
"Yeah, but by the display we just seen it seems that you're well on the way to healing mate" Ron happily said as he gave Harry a guy hug which is one arm slung over Harrys shoulders and a slap on the back at which Harry grimaced slightly on the behalf of his still sore ribs. Ron and Hermione then switched places and hugged their other friend whom were now blushing a nice shade of crimson while the other people in the room snickered.  
  
Remus then walked forward to give Harry and Audrey each a hug. Snape just nodded at them in greeting, but his eyes showed a bit of relief and Harry and Audrey smiled inwardly as they noticed. Hermione then sat on Audrey's bed and Ron on Harry's.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
"So how good of a kisser is he?" Hermione whispered to Audrey.  
  
"A very good one." Audrey whispered back with a devious smile.  
  
~ Maybe you should try it with Prowl ~ she added mentally.  
  
Hermione blushed at that.  
  
"Now, were all very relieved that you are back with the conscious but the two of you still have to rest and let the rest of your wounds heal" Poppy said.  
  
Harry and Audrey nodded.  
  
"So how bad are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"You could've been much worse. Most of your wounds have healed without leaving a scar but some scars won't fade away because they were made with a cursed item" Poppy said.  
  
Audrey looked at her left arm and saw the scar where she had been cut first. She sighed.  
  
"How much more?" she asked.  
  
"There is one across you abdomen and a burn mark shaped like a snake on your chest, above your heart, the rest of your still healing wounds should heal without a problem" Poppy replied.  
  
"Well it's better then I expected" Audrey softly replied.  
  
"How about me?" Harry asked.  
  
"You've got a cross shaped scar over your entire back, but it's thin. You've got the burn mark of a star on you right shoulder and three long scars on your tight" Poppy said.  
  
Harry's eyes darkened at the mention of the burnmark and its memories but said "Could've been worse" and shrugged.  
  
"Now enough chit-chat, out you go. These two need to rest!" Poppy said shooing them all out.  
  
Dumbledore wanted to say something.  
  
"Oh no Albus, not this time!" Poppy said and pushed him out through the door by his back.  
  
Only Hermione and Ron remained with innocent faces. Poppy glared at them. "You've only got about one minute!" she said hotly.  
  
"We'll tell Draco, Pansy and Blaise that you've woken up. Perhaps we'll visit tonight" Hermione said, giving a wink as she gave Audrey another hug.  
  
"Take care, mate" Ron said to Harry as they turned and left.  
  
"Now were going to look at the two of you" Poppy said, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Good, just a bit sore, some stiff muscles" Harry said.  
  
"Me too, the rest is fine" Audrey said.  
  
"I'll go get some potions to relieve your muscles and some ointment for you" Poppy said walking to the other room. "Could've fooled me about the muscles, with that show when we walked in" they heard her mutter as she left the room.  
  
Harry and Audrey blushed.  
  
"So uhm..." Harry began nervously.  
  
"What?" Audrey said curious.  
  
"About the uhm...How long?"  
  
Audrey got out of bed and walked to Harry's, he was already sitting up.  
  
"How long I wanted to do this..." she said and brought her head down to kiss him.  
  
This time the kiss was even more passionate. Audrey climbed onto Harry's bed and sat in his lap again. This kiss sent electricity through them, more that the last two. They didn't notice their power rising, or their aura's showing and mingling.  
  
When they came up for air, they saw their mingled aura's around them.  
  
"Whoa, what's this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it feels good" Audrey said closing her eyes.  
  
"I know something that feels good to" Harry said as he looked at the girl in his lap.  
  
"What would that be my dear Snitch?" Audrey asked innocently while snuggling.  
  
"Why my beloved Nova...that would be this..." Harry said and pulled her into another searing kiss.  
  
They were still kissing when Poppy came in again.  
  
"Are you two going to make this a habit?" she asked, not able to be really angry.  
  
They stopped and blushed less this time.  
  
"I could surely get used to this" Harry said grinning evilly at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Now Audrey back into your own bed or you'll never heal!" Poppy said, a twitching of a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Poppy" Audrey said and got of Harry's lap and in to her own bed.  
  
"Now you two will take these potions and rest. If you do so then you'll be out of here in a week more or less" Poppy said.  
  
"Goodie, then we can mingle in the school again" Audrey said happily.  
  
"Talking about school, how much did we miss?" Harry asked.  
  
"A lot, but since you technically don't need the lessons Dumbledore has pardoned you from them" Poppy said.  
  
"Yippie!" Audrey said, throwing her hands up, though she looked like she wished she hadn't. "Ouch" she said as she cradled her left arm.  
  
"Yes, well enough fooling around. You two are going to take this dreamless sleep potion and sleep" Poppy said holding out two viles for them.  
  
"But Madam Pomfrey, we've been unconscious for a week!" Harry protested.  
  
"No complaining, just take the potion!" Poppy said and prodded each of them with a vial with a dark blue substance.  
  
Harry and Audrey took the potion and were asleep within minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I know it's a bit short for me  
  
but I'm already working on 17 and 18  
  
shouldn't take long  
  
although with my school you'll never know 'evil grin'  
  
Anyway hope to see you next time  
  
chapter 17 --- M.O.M under siege 'Zosa give up an evil cackle'  
  
Yeah what she did,  
  
Nova 


	21. Chapter 17 MOM Under Siege

Nothing to say  
  
Read on  
  
^_^;  
  
Chapter 17 M.O.M. Under Siege  
  
~ Normal POV ~  
  
After being together in the Hospital wing for the past week Harry and Audrey were now very comfortable being together as they seldom slept in their own bed. Though they couldn't let anyone else know, as the ministry would throw a fit if they knew The Boy Who Lived was together with Voldemort's only daughter. They would take her and questions her and then him and search for spells and anything they could think of for their Golden Boy to associate with a girl like her.  
  
One fun thing was their so far crappy attempt to try to get Hermione and Ron to admit their, OH so obvious, feelings for each other, nope wasn't gonna happen.  
  
Harry and Audrey had also fully reintegrated themselves into the school happenings. Though many still doubted their location during their 'disappearance', but they ignored those.  
  
What everyone who knew about the reason for their absence was still wondering about was their mental scars that the torture left upon them. No one dared to ask though, as nothing seemed to be wrong. ~-~-~-~-  
  
On a rather warm day, in the middle of February, the Marauders were sitting outside, lying lazily against one of the trees on the grounds and enjoying the sunlight, seeing some of the birds coming back, playing with the air over the lake.  
  
"This is nice, some peace and quiet for a change" Harry said as he stretched and laid his head on Audrey's lap, since no one was near them to see and run a squeal about it.  
  
"Indeed, I was ready to kill the next student who'd ask where we'd been" Audrey said grumpily.  
  
"Will I'm sure that a lot of the Slytherins know" Ron said determined.  
  
"But they won't tell, they're probably ashamed that we survived the wrath of their great Lord" Harry said looking solemn.  
  
"Imagine the looks on the students and some of the teachers' faces if we were to tell them the truth" Hermione said grinning at the idea.  
  
The other chuckled a little at the though then settled into a comfy silence, only to be interrupted again.  
  
"Where are Draco and the others by the way?" Ron asked with his eyes closed.  
  
"At HQ, they're reviewing some research with Alastor" Hermione said.  
  
"They'll call us in if there's something wrong or if it's time for some DE ass-kicking" Audrey said contentedly.  
  
They others nodded and they all went back to relaxing in the sun thinking about everything and nothing.  
  
---  
  
Around 5 it was getting a bit too cold so the mages dragged themselves up and went back to their common room.  
  
"Preordained" Audrey said to the painting of Eufora, which swung aside.  
  
"I know it's safer if the password is changed ever so often but why in the name of Quetzalcoatl does Dumbledore use such irritating Destiny related words?" Harry commented as they walked in.  
  
"Yeah, we've had Destiny, Fate, Foretold and now Preordained" Ron said.  
  
"Who wants to bet that the next one is Prophecy" Hermione said evilly.  
  
The other shook their heads laughing and sat on the couches.  
  
Suddenly a head appeared in the fire, it was Draco.  
  
"You'd better come over here guys" he said hurriedly.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked crouching low before the fire.  
  
"Voldemort's attacking again" Draco replied sounding urgent. "Well what are you still sitting on your asses for? 'Come ON!" he cried sourly with the trademark sneer firmly in place.  
  
"We'll be right there" Audrey said with a little twitch in her left arm, which no one noticed.  
  
She looked at her friends, they nodded and the four of them snapped their fingers simultaneously. In a flash they were wearing their battle outfits. Audrey had complained that they took far too long to get them on and they have worked on finding some other solution.  
  
They apparated into the command centre of HQ, on calm days it was also know as the living room, and immediately walked towards Draco, Pansy and Blaise who were standing with some Order members looking through some things looking like blueprints.  
  
"Where's the attack?" Hermione asked immediately.  
  
"M.O.M." Blaise replied without looking up. "Here..." he said pointing at a square on the paper, "I think that would be the logical containment room to keep the hostages."  
  
The Order member he was talking to nodded his agreement to the decision when Ron suddenly asked with a strain in his voice. "What about my father?" It was Pansy who answered.  
  
"He was at his work" she whispered.  
  
"When do we move?" Harry asked with a grim face turning to Draco.  
  
"As soon as 'Mad Eye' gives us green" Draco answered.  
  
"But Dumbledore said that he wanted you to go ahead and clear out as much of the area as you could as well as try to locate where the hostages are being held" Pansy said.  
  
"What are we up against?" Audrey asked adjusting some of her straps.  
  
"50 DE's as far as we know, but there could be more" Draco replied with a thin pressed lips.  
  
"So we're going stealth" Hermione said grinning.  
  
"If you want to keep the hostages alive... then yes" Pansy said.  
  
"When you get the hostages you can transport them out of the Ministry, people will be there to take care of them" Blaise said as he was still pointing things out on the blue print. "We think you can find most hostages in the larger rooms."  
  
"We'll look where we can" Ron said.  
  
"And do be careful. Voldemort might have a trick up his sleeves, we don't want a recurrence of Oxford" Draco said looking intently at the two of Harry and Audrey.  
  
The mages nodded in agreement as they put on their sunglasses and disapparated.  
  
"Good Luck" Draco and Pansy muttered to thin air as they went back to their work, to try and keep them alive.  
  
~*o*~  
  
The four mages appeared in the lobby of the Ministry.  
  
~ Let's split up, try to stay in the shadows and kill from there ~ Harry said peering from every direction possible without straining his neck.  
  
~ Don't jeopardise the hostages and don't attack groups of DE's that are too large, just remember those locations ~ Audrey added glaring around.  
  
Everyone nodded as they shook each other's hands, each then creeping silently off into different directions, The Children of Death.  
  
('somewhere someone gave a evil grin to it all' Ouuu what a party this was going to accelerated into. Better use the red dress 'and the cackling continue')  
  
~ Harry ~  
  
Harry silently ran through a hallway on the sport wing, slowing down as he sensed nearing danger, taking to hiding in the shadows of the corners and doors, walking forward slowly. It didn't take long till he saw eight DE's threatening a large group of Ministry employees, taunting them and every five minutes firing off a curse of some sort to hit one or two of the captives with a scream answering the laughter. Harry glared while silently drawing his nodachis, his right foot making contact with the wall behind him while his left leg slightly bent forwards laying his weight on the left foot to get as much speed as possible from a standstill position and then he charged.  
  
One of the DE's turned around just as Harry swiped out of the shadows, having just enough time to put up an arm to protect his face and at the same time knock off the black coloured sunglasses, thus making the last thing he saw be eyes like the flames of Hell. The DE's never knew what hit them and those who after a second or two did as they saw specks of blood touch the floor were already very much dead. After some more cutting left and right Harry had a content smile on his face, being left with the staring audience of hostages on the floor looking up at his back. He plucked his sunglasses from the floor covered in blood, shaking them a little before putting them back on again before he turned facing them.  
  
"Who are you?" a shaking man asked staring up at him.  
  
"Just call me Snitch" Harry said not stopping to elaborate why such a nickname could fit the blood soaked person he was. "Now, we don't have long. I'm going to transport you out of here with a spell where people on the outside will take care of you" he added.  
  
"But..." a woman began.  
  
She didn't have time to say more as Harry cast the spell and the hostages disappeared.  
  
'On with the scouting' Harry thought and sped out of the room.  
  
~ Audrey ~  
  
Audrey was near the Auror HQ. She suddenly heard a lot of yelling and screaming. She located where it came to a stop in front of a closed door. She transformed herself into air and entered under the small crack under the door.  
  
'I could live happy for a long time if I didn't have to do this in a long time' she thought.  
  
She was able to walk through walls, but she hadn't fully mastered the technique yet, so she preferred not to use it, for fear of getting stuck in the middle of the wall. What she saw in the room was three Aurors fighting off seven DE's and, by the looks of it, losing. Audrey silently drew her left katana and charged. She had leaped to land behind one of the DE's who didn't notice her until he choked on the blade through his throat. The other six DE's turned around, forgetting about the Aurors which slumped a little at the walls as they recognised the fighter.  
  
"Who are you?" a DE spoke up waving threateningly with his wand her way.  
  
Audrey slowly removed her sunglasses still keeping her eyes closed, shook her braid out till it was covering her back with a content sigh, and opened her eyes drawing her second blade as she spoke.  
  
"Recognize me now?"  
  
"BLACK!!" the DE's hissed, though that was soon switched to the sounds of air escaping the lungs, bubbles plopping and wheezing throughout the wounds as one of Snape's potions over a hot flame. Audrey got up from the low crouch she had taken to slice one of the DE's legs off. Leaving her hair over some of her face, surrounding it like a black halo of shadow and death with two blue Safire's of the dark blue sea, it almost had them to almost drown in their depths and beauty, she rose to her feet completely.  
  
When she was done there were six other DE's on the floor. Audrey looked at the Aurors.  
  
"How did you do that? You're just sixteen" one said.  
  
"'Never underestimate that which you do not know, that is a certain way to loose' " Audrey said, quoting a line which Moody had drilled into her brain.  
  
"You work for Dumbledore don't you?" another Auror who had recovered and was leaning against the wall asked.  
  
"What if I do?" Audrey said as she began to move her swords a little, cleaning them with but a word and sheathed them crossing her arms over her chest. The Aurors exchanged some looks.  
  
"We want to help" the third spoke up.  
  
"You want to help Dumbledore, which means a positive screw you up Fudge's arse?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes"  
  
The three nodded and Audrey felt the truth in their words.  
  
"I will take you to him, though he might be a bit busy with this attack. Maybe you'll get lucky and good ol' Moody will be the one to judge you" Audrey said grinning at the idea.  
  
"Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody is with you?" the first Auror asked wearing big eyes.  
  
"Yep, the one and only" Audrey said, "Now grab my hand and I'll take you to HQ."  
  
The Aurors grabbed her hands and she disapparated them to HQ quietly.  
  
~ Hermione ~  
  
Hermione was walking plastered by the walls through the lower levels of the Ministry when she suddenly heard footsteps coming her way. She silently hid in a shadowed corner and listened hard while keeping an eye out for anything more suspicious than normal as she saw two figures go huddled together down the hall before her.  
  
"Where are they being kept?" she suddenly heard one of them ask.  
  
"At the Department of Mysteries, courtroom five" the other replied.  
  
The two DE's walked by and as she was silently drawing her knives jumped them from behind. They didn't utter a sound as they lay there gaping up at her like fish without water as they lost their life, which slow and silent dripped and pored out of their throats over their black robes making them blacker still.  
  
"Thanks for the info boys" Hermione said with a grim smile as she transfigured them into a painting making them die over and over again, letting them howl their silent cries of pain and torment forever.  
  
~ Ron ~  
  
As Ron crept near the minister's office he suddenly heard a high scream. He crept by the walls following the whimpers to an office and as he took a peek from the door he saw three females who he guessed were secretaries, from the look of paperwork and phones on the tables, sitting on the floor crying. As Ron took a good look on the wizard who by the looks was protecting the women his heart swelled with new born pride. He could hardly stand anymore but by the look on his face he refused to give up. Ron almost clapped aloud, but we couldn't have that now could we? Ron drew his scythe and took a stance, as the DE in front of Percy was about to begin the incantation of yet another spell, his blood began to boil in anger.  
  
"Ava..." a DE began, but never got to finish as Ron had jumped over them and landed in a crouch to keep his balance in front of Percy and thus effectively grace the DE's throat.  
  
"It's a bit hard to curse without vocal cords" he purred with a smile full off malice and promise of pain.  
  
The DE growled with a pure look of hatred as the other three behind him by the walls attacked. Ron's eyes narrowed into thin slits and with a smile he slit the DE's throat and leaped over him, leaving the DE glaring in shock and panic up at Percy while blood pored beneath his hands. As Ron moved the scythe to his left hand he drew his sword with his right and at the same time swirled in a circle, spiralling to cut one DE down by the middle and thus spraying blood in the process. While in the same movement using a clean slice to severe another's head he used his scythe to stab the last DE's heart into the wall. He looked on in satisfaction as the DE grasped the handle tearing his hands bloody as he struggled while slowly fall limp hanging like a grotesque painting on the wall.  
  
When he was done he turned as he pulled his sword out, leaving the body on its own as it made its way downwards with a wet sloppy sound. Percy was sitting on the floor staring shell-shocked at the bodies, the only sounds his ragged breathing as the women had already fainted.  
  
"Th-h-h-ha-ha-a-nk-s-s" Percy stuttered.  
  
"No praw. Now tell me Perce, do you still think Dumbledore is foolish and a liar?" Ron asked calmly as he took of his glasses.  
  
"Ron?" Percy asked dumbstruck as he stared at this little brother, covered in the blood of vermin and filth called DE's.  
  
"No it's you friggin' fairy godmother, of course it's me" Ron said calmly.  
  
"You-you-you k-k-kil-led them!" Percy stuttered.  
  
"Yes, and your point is?" Ron sighed, wondering if he shouldn't send him to Saint Mungo's instead.  
  
"Nothing" Percy mumbled staring at his toes.  
  
"O-kay then, let's go" Ron said as he holed Percy up with his own bloody hand and transported the unconscious witches outside where he knew there were doctors waiting and left looking for more activities to do, dragging Percy along with him.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The four mages met in the Lobby. Ron dragging a still flabbergasted Percy along.  
  
"I located the rest of the DE's and hostages. They're in the Department of Mysteries, in number five" Hermione said.  
  
"We've got to wait for the rest of the Order" Harry said.  
  
"Which means we've got time enough to bring Perce to HQ" Ron said.  
  
The other three nodded and Ron disapparated, two minutes later he apparated and along with him the rest of the Order's Assault team.  
  
"Goodie we're all here, now let's get this going" Audrey said rubbing her hands eagerly while Harry chuckled at her with fond eyes.  
  
The Order members looked at them with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What? I'm in DE butt kicking mood, anything wrong with that?" Audrey asked looking at them slightly miffed.  
  
"No...none" everyone mumbled, while her fellow mages just smiled.  
  
"As Nova said let's go" Harry said and turned around heading for the Department of Mysteries, Audrey next to him having all look at them shrewdly as they left bloody footprints which seemed to vanish with the next step they took, Ron and Hermione following with troubled eyes right behind.  
  
---  
  
When they reached the Department of Mysteries Harry looked around.  
  
"We're back" he muttered darkly, glaring at whatever was behind the door.  
  
"Yes" Ron said.  
  
"But this time, we won't let anyone die" Audrey added.  
  
"This time, victory will be ours in full" Hermione said softly.  
  
They all nodded and looked behind to the Order.  
  
"Ready to go?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Yes, but how are we going to do this without compromising the hostages lives?" Kingsley asked.  
  
"We walk in first and hide in the shadows. As we get a clear shot we'll spell the hostages out and then we'll give you the signal" Audrey said happily.  
  
"Which would be...?" another member, Flavio Trevain, asked.  
  
"You'll know" Ron said grinning.  
  
Harry took of his sunglasses and spelled them away, making everyone take a step back.  
  
"What's with your eyes?" Tonks asked staring. Harry just gave her the most malicious smile she'd ever seen on his face.  
  
"Nothing" Harry said as Audrey followed his example. Their eyes still a sun blazing red of the phoenix fire and a deepwater blue shadowed by the fire of purple stars in them respectively.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and took of their sunglasses as well, with the Order members breathing a sigh of relief as their eyes were normal.  
  
~ I think they're in a bit of a vengeful mood today ~ Ron said only to Hermione.  
  
~ Golly gee, I hadn't noticed. They will do the job without us you know that right? We can just stand at the sidelines and watch the show ~ Hermione replied.  
  
~ That I do, besides we can grant them some vengeance. I know I would want some ~ Ron said.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go" Audrey said, jumping up and down in her excitement.  
  
"Right behind ya" Ron said.  
  
With their respective armor armory drawn they snuck down the corridor past courtroom one to four, stopping by courtroom number five. As Harry looked around on his companions he saw that in the excitement Ron and Hermione had transformed their eyes as well. Ron's were shining a rich flickering brown with small flames of red in it while Hermione's were the flickering colour of sea-green with a blue shade to it glittering like the sun on the waves. Harry stopped by the door, peeking inside then silently made his way through it. He held up two fingers, pointing in respective directions on both sides of the room and they took each side in pares, splitting up as it were about 20 hostages and 35 DE's watching over them.  
  
~ How are we going to do this? ~ Ron asked calmly.  
  
~ Yeah, the original plan is not useful here ~ Audrey added thoughtfully.  
  
~ That's true. Okay, first we circle the group of hostages and teleport them out of here ~ Hermione said.  
  
~ As soon as the spell is cast they'll know where we are ~ Harry said.  
  
~ And your point being? ~ Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow ~ We want them to know we're here as soon as we cast the spell. Then one of us sends a signal to our fellow Order agents while the other three create a distraction ~ Audrey said smiling a predatory smile at the DE's.  
  
~ Agree ~ the others said as they spread themselves out circling the hostages.  
  
~ Okay, on three ~ Ron said.  
  
~ One...Two...THREE! ~ Harry counted.  
  
"Telportare" they said in unison.  
  
There was a pandemonium of curses and hexes as soon as the hostages disappeared with a POP! And every DE for itself it seemed was the law as the Mages cursed and jinxed wherever they could. Hermione suddenly smacked a DE in the face sending it crashing into the far side of the wall quickly sending a simple little shower of red sparks out the door.  
  
Some seconds later the Order members spilled through the doors and joined the frenzy. Curses were being shouted from all sides with people falling both left and right though no one seemed dead yet, which simply was a miracle. Then the mages had a singular thought; 'Enough play girls and gents!' as they finally used the weapons who had screamed their disappointment in being left out beginning to splatter the walls red with gore and body parts and thus within 5 minutes every DE was either dead or unconscious by pain. As the last DE fell with a thud they all stopped in mid motion for two seconds then they all at the same time sheathed their weapons while closing their eyes, taking a deep breath each. As they opened their eyes now looking quite normal Kingsley looked at some of the, less than fast, dead DE's.  
  
"Isn't that a bit cruel?" he said.  
  
"Perhaps" Harry shrugged breaking one DE's neck as it moved some with a 'crack' sounding in the now silent room.  
  
"Anyway we'd better go as I'm sure Fudge is going to blow this out of proportion and blame the Order or something else equally dumb and defaulting to us" Audrey said making everybody nod their agreement as she finished.  
  
"What do we do with the ones that are still alive?" Hermione asked looking at Harry with a grim face out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"We'll leave them here, the ministry will then perhaps start acting against Voldemort instead of being passive and being idiots" Kingsley said.  
  
Then they all one by one they left by portkey to HQ, while the mages just disapparated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of this chap. ~ Awww what a party killer you are! 'pout' I thought Harry was cool though and what did you think about Hermiones evil little deed with the painting eh? * evil cackle * ~  
  
Ignore, just Zosas twisted little mind peeking forth. *cackle can be heard as Nova shove Zosa into a casket, slamming the lid down and nailing it closed*  
  
Yeah I know 'sigh' But what can a girl do ne?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^-^  
  
And tune in next time for.....  
  
Chapter 18 – Fleeing of the Mages  
  
This is Nova signing out............ 


	22. Chapter 18 Fleeing of the Mages

**Chapter 18**

_Fleeing of the Mages_

**Normal POV **

The Marauders were sitting at breakfast talking in hushed voices about the attack on the M.O.M. which had just occurred yesterday.

"It's going to be all over The Prophet" Hermione said with a slick smile while eating her eggs.

"Maybe the Order will now get more support from the ministry" Harry mused.

"I wish Audrey's owl would hurry up" Ron said.

Hedwig, Pig and Audrey's owl, Ico, took turns bringing the paper to the mages. Today was Ico's turn.

"Ico will be here in a minute" Audrey replied loafing through her scrambled potatoes.

"Sooner"Harry said lifting his head from the table where he had had the owl hatch pinned with his eyes the last half-hour "There she is"

The others looked and saw Audrey's white/black owl with amber eyes fly over to Audrey. Ico dropped The Prophet in Audrey's plate and landed on her shoulder as the other owls flew in as well.

"Thanks Ico" Audrey said and fed her some bacon.

Ico hooted happily. Hermione took the prophet and opened it. Audrey bent sideways to read along her side while Ico flew to the table and started to eat off of Audrey's breakfast. Suddenly they both paled. The two boys immediately sense that they're worried and turn to them.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked seeing them both swallow.

"Uhm...you guys better look at this" Audrey said and handed them the paper. Meanwhile a lot of heads start to turn towards them.

Harry and Ron looked.

The headline read;

**'Four Hogwarts students have had a hand in the many deaths at the Ministry of Magic and more!!!**

_From reliable sources we have heard that Harry Potter, Audreana Black, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger caused many of the deaths._

_Being as some of the bodies were found completely decapitated by joints and bone, as well as too much mixed up blood in one spot, there has been some trouble with identifying the bodies found both inside the Ministry and in our community. This ordeal looked remarkably more horror filled and gruesome than one of the most blood spilling Goblin Revolutions ever. That was a battle called Stand of Blooded Axe led by Bork Crackerpat (who got his name as he could crack a mans head with a pat of his axe) to look almost frightfully nice in comparison to the deed these four did to human beings... '_

"Shit" Ron summed up.

"They used your real name Audrey" Harry pointed out not even trying to make is as a joke, thus the graveness of the situation.

"So much for that secret" Hermione agreed.

Meanwhile everyone, including the staff and fellow Gryffindors were looking at them with mixed fear, open hostility and sickness. Some students at their table that sat by them scrambled as far away as they could though somewhat not so discrete as one of their peers toppled of the bench at the far end to the floor.

They stood up with a wave of people being lunged away from them as if they'd shot them with electric sparks making them recoil backwards out from them like a drop of water falling down on a pond.

"Guys, I think it's a good idea if we were to blow this popsicle stand" Audrey muttered to the others.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Forget it, disapparate, now!" Harry commanded. Though they didn't have a chance as they heard a shout behind them making him turn so fast the newspaper on the table flared up with tiny smoke tendrils, swishing softly towards the floor, making those before them shrink away a little, though that didn't include the one leading them in the front.

Millicent Bullstrode strode as her name suggested towards them like a bull trying to catch the red cape and intent on succeeding, and if bulls could smirk this one would.

"Awww what do we have here? The bloody pot calling the kettle black eh?" she smirked as Harry grabbed Audrey's arm as she took a small step forward. "Oh I'm so afraid. Four against eight ouuu I'm so scared!" she whimpered as the others laughed with her.

Harry disapparated with a still fuming Audrey on his arm. The others not far behind just as some students tried to hex them.

---

They apparated into their house and packed their stuff and then apparated to HQ. Where, to their surprise, they found a very POed Molly Weasley.

Ron gulped "Hi mom"

"I can't believe that moronic idiot did this!" Molly growled as she burst around with pots and pans ricocheting of the walls, being slammed down on their respective places immediately beginning to fry something as to accommodate Mrs. Weasleys very thoughts.

"Calm down Molly we knew Fudge would use the attack to his advantage" Audrey said as she dropped her things on the floor.

"Though we hadn't quite expected this" Harry admitted.

"Of course not! That idiotic little bastard, poor excuse of a wizard! Why I ought to..." Molly seethed as Ron gently steered her to a chair by the table.

"Calm down mom. Breathe in... breathe out" Ron said as he massaged her shoulders.

Molly calmed down a little as she got more relaxed by Ron's massage. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared with a POP! He had a very serious look on his face.

"This was unexpected" was the first thing he said.

"You can say that again." Hermione said grumpily with her hands plopped up on the table growling nasty obscenities under her breath.

Dumbledore gave her a peering look.

"Sorry sir" she said more for the action than the feeling for it.

"What are we going to do? We off course can't return to Hogwarts now" Harry said.

"Indeed you can't! Haven't you seen the rest of the article?" Dumbledore said.

They all went to Hermione who was holding the paper and read.

_'...The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has declared all four students as outlaws of the Wizarding community. He is further on insisting that Albus Dumbledore bring them into Ministry custody...'_

"Well that's good and dandy" Audrey said with a twist to her lips.

"You must remain here at all times until we sort this out" Dumbledore said.

"No way!" Harry exploded.

"With all due respect sir, we are not going to let that idiot of Fudge get us to lay low" Hermione said.

"We're not going to be like Sirius, I refuse to be locked-up in this godforsaken house" Audrey added.

The others nodded.

"I see." He peered at them over his half-moon glasses "Well, at least stay a 'bit' low. And no prowling around!" he hurriedly added.

The mages looked astonished at him; they hadn't expected it to be that easy.

"I made that mistake once with Sirius, I'm not going to make it again. But promise me that you'll be careful. The war is going to take a turn for the worst if anything were to happen to you" Dumbledore said.

"And you'd miss us!" Ron said sniffling.

Dumbledore smiled, "That too." He said and chuckled.

"Okay, we'll stay here and help around with the research, but we'll still go into battles" Harry said with a glint in his eyes.

"Good"

"You'd better return to Hogwarts sir and calm down the staff and student body" Audrey said.

Dumbledore nodded once and disapparated.

-----------

That night the entire Order knew about the mages' escapades and Harry, Ron and Hermione were currently talking to each other.

"Well this is just diddly" Ron said.

"No shit?" Harry said rolling his eyes tiredly.

"Fudge is a real bastard to pull something like this" Ron added. Small rippling could be seen around the floor where he was sitting.

"I still find it strange that Fudge made such a big deal out of us" Hermione said.

The boys nodded.

"Well who knows what goes on in that twisted mind of his" Ron said growling.

At that moment Audrey came running into the living-room waving a paper around.

"Guys, this shit just got worse...Look at the Night Prophet" she said, showing the paper which was that Night's Prophet.

'**_Fleeing of the killers!_**

_Harry Potter, Audreana Black, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have fled Hogwarts. This reporter has found out that Albus Dumbledore has no comment on either the disappearance or the whereabouts of the four students. We heard from reliable sources that the four just disappeared in the middle of breakfast few moments after the owls came in. The Ministry has declared them outlawed in the whole Wizarding World, their sentence will be one of Azkaban. Furthermore the minister insists that anyone with information steps forward to capture these...**'**_

"So we are now officially fugitives with a dead or alive sentence" Ron said.

Harry sighed. "Yeah" as Arthur came in looking grim as he saw the paper.

"So you know" he said silently.

"Yep"

Arthur sighed and sat on a chair. Meanwhile Molly entered and walked over to them.

"Guys did you read this part?" Hermione said and pointed at the paper.

_'...Their sudden disappearance from the Hall has left many worried since it is supposed to be impossible to apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. This has led some to believe that the four teenagers might be in line with He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named...**'**_

"We? Siding with Voldewarts?" Harry said stunned.

"Well, daddy dearest is gonna laugh his head off at this one" Audrey said with a bitter twist to her lips.

"When you think you've seen the worst, it gets worse" Ron said staring at the paper.

They sighed and simultaneously sat on the couch and Harry made the paper go up in flames. As they sat there admiring the flicks and cracks of the smoldering paper in silence Hermione suddenly smiled.

Hey Prowl, weren't you always complaining about not being able to do something before one of your brothers did it?

Well...uhm...yes Ron replied still mesmerized by the flickering flames.

Congratulations Harry butted in.

What? Ron asked confused.

You're the first to be declared outlaw and I'm sure no one else has been accused of being one of Voldie's henchmen before either Audrey added.

Hey, you're right Ron said chuckling. Though it isn't exactly what I expected.

It isn't exactly what any of us had expected Hermione said solemnly.

They looked around the living room and saw worried faces.

Why does it seem that everyone seems more preoccupied with this than what we are? Ron asked.

We're too young and don't know the severity of this Harry said smartly nodding.

They looked incredulously at Harry.

What? Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Those are not my words, it's the general trail of thoughts in this room, and Molly's worrying is giving me a headache Harry said.

You're reading my mom's thoughts? Ron asked glaring.

You know very well that I can't read minds, it's more like picking up thoughts that are being sent out Harry humpfed.

Yeah, sorry Ron said.

You know, I wish they would stop treating us so childishly Hermione said.

The others nodded.

Okay, so we do something about it Audrey said.

What do you suggest? Hermione asked.

That we leave HQ, find ourselves a hiding place and wait 'till everyone gets their heads out of their respective asses Audrey said.

They other agreed.

We do keep helping them off course Harry added.

Off course Audrey said. But if they continue to worry about us the way they are now, then they'll never get anything done. If they after all that we have done still don't trust us, then we've run out of options.

Sad, but true Ron said.

So when do we hightail outta here? Harry asked.

Tonight Hermione said.

At that moment their conversation was disturbed by Severus Snape who sat down across from them and looked at them.

"Come to gloat, Severus?" Audrey asked sweetly.

They had all been on first-name bases since, what was now referred to as, the Oxford incident.

"No merely to state that the Dark Lord is pleased with this turn of events" Severus said.

"Tell us something that we wouldn't have guessed, Severus" Harry said.

Severus leant forward and looked at them. Ahem glared at them. Though it didn't do much good.

"You are up to something" Severus said.

"Whatever makes you think that?" Ron asked.

"I've been teaching the four of you for almost six years. I can tell when you're up to something" Severus replied.

"Do you trust us?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"In a fight would you trust us to watch your back, would you trust our research?" Hermione asked.

"Off course I would, you've proven yourselves over and over" Severus said.

"It is a pity that you're only one of the few that thinks that way" Harry said.

"I don't understand" Severus said.

"Even though they allow us to fight still a lot, hell most of members in the Order see us as meddling children" Audrey said.

"I see, well I can't say that you aren't meddling children, but you are of great help. I believe that the fact that you fight is the only reason why the casualties on our side are so few, though your methods are a matter of debate" Severus said.

"We aren't exactly subtle with the DE's, but in a case of us or them, I prefer it to be them" Ron said.

Severus looked at the four of them again.

"You're leaving" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The mages looked at him.

"What if we are?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed.

"I can't blame you, and it would be a good lesson for some here. They take you for granted, I do wonder what they would do with you gone" Severus said, smiling evilly at the end.

"They take you for granted as well Severus" Ron said.

"It's not like there's much more for me" he replied.

"So you won't tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"What is there to tell, I don't know where you'll be going, now will I" Severus replied casually.

The mages shook their heads.

"Well I leave you to your thoughts then" Severus said and got up stopped and waved at the four.

"Severus" Audrey said softly before he could take a step.

He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When they find out about our...disappearance, tell them that we'll be safe and that they'll need to think about what they think of us and how they see us, before we'll come back" Audrey said.

Severus nodded and left.

Talking about going, where exactly ARE we going? Ron asked.

Not too far, centre of London. I got an apartment there Audrey said.

How did you get that? Hermione asked.

You know that before Remmy took me in, I lived with the Rawlins? Audrey said.

Yeah the others chorused.

Well before they died, they gave me some money and that apartment as a gift Audrey said.

Money? But you're already loaded Ron said.

That money I can only reach when I'm eighteen years of age, but that's beside the point. The point is that Dumbledore doesn't know about the apartment Audrey said.

So we pack and leave for the apartment. Is it suitable for four people? Harry asked.

Easily, it's got four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a large living room and a fairly large library Audrey said.

That's settled then Hermione said.

Aren't we staying a bit close by? Ron wondered.

Ever heard of hiding in plain sight? Hermione replied smirking.

Ah, I like, I like it a lot Ron replied grinning.

Let's go pack, without anyone noticing Harry said.

The four got up and headed for their bedrooms. They packed everything away and then went down for dinner. Everyone was still looking at them worriedly and, according to Harry, they were still seeing them as poor little wee children who didn't know what they got themselves into.

After dinner they said goodnight and said that they were tired and would go to bed. They went up and made some last preparations. After a few hours everyone had gone either home or to bed. The four got out of bed, still fully dressed, grabbed their stuff which they shrank and put into their pockets and met down the hall.

Let's go Harry said.

They disapparated and then apparated in front of a large building. They entered the building and Audrey led them to the elevator. They went all the way up to the penthouse. When they reached it they got out and Audrey opened the large door that gave access to the apartment.

"This is big" Ron said.

"And clean" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's got self cleaning spells on it. Come on I'll show you the bedrooms. You can choose which one you want and settle in" Audrey said.

And so the hide and seek began.

---------------------------------------

Well this took me ages, actually I was too lazy to upload.

well bye bye

next chap chapter 19 – Lessons to Learn

yawn me sa sleepy.

Nova


	23. Chapter 19 Lessons to Learn

**Chapter 19**

_Lessons to Learn_

** Normal POV **

-- OotP HQ --

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was currently in a state of pandemonium, disorder, chaos, mayhem, confusion and disarray.

The Order members that had been in the HQ in the morning had been startled awake by the screams of one Molly Weasley. She was yelling; "They're gone!" over and over again.

Now everyone was running around like headless Dragons chasing Doxys. In the middle of all the chaos Severus Snape was leaning against the wall, smirking.

'Well, you were right' he thought, thinking about the four teenagers who created the mess with fondness.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"Will everyone please settle down!" he said.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards Dumbledore.

"Now, what is going on?" he asked.

Molly stepped forward.

"It's the children, they've disappeared!" she said.

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know and oh they're wanted, the entire ministry is looking for them. Oh poor children, maybe the DeathEaters have them and they don't..." Molly rattled.

Arthur put an arm around her shoulders to calm her down.

"Well, we must go look for them" Dumbledore said finally.

"Yeah they could be in trouble. They don't know how to handle themselves." an Order member said.

It was then that Severus decided to step in.

"Would you just listen to yourselves!" he sneered crossing his arms before him, glaring at them down his nose.

"What do you mean Severus?" Dumbledore asked calmly as several people shrank down as Severus gaze went over them.

"Hmm... lets see there are several points. The way you see them is one. The way you treat them is another, and that is the exact reason why they left." Severus said.

"They left?" Molly asked with saucer like eyes.

"Yes" he said "they left and they won't come back until everyone gets their head out of their ass" Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked puzzled.

"Why don't you, and with that I mean ALL of you," he swept his icy shill-killing gaze over them again "think about how you think of Harry, Audrey, Ron and Hermione" Severus said.

"What are you babbling about? They're just children and..." someone started though faltered to a slowdown as they reached 'babbled'. Severus gave the man a bone chilling dagger glare that the people around could see was taking just that affect.

"That is my point, they're NOT JUST children" Severus said and left with a swish of his robes like the great big bat he was.

Everyone started to talk against each other, all looking confused. In the middle of all the whispers and arguments Dumbledore quietly stood with a pensive look.

The Mages Apartment

(a/n: the apartment will be referred to as Sanctuary from now on)

Audrey woke up with a secure feeling of warmth at her back and an arm over her waist. She opened her eyes and snuggled back against Harry. They were lying in Harry's bed even though they had each started out in their own beds. Audrey couldn't sleep the previous night and so she decided to sneak into Harry's room. They did that at Hogwarts as well. Harry was also unable to sleep and had invited Audrey into the bed to sleep. Now Audrey stretched carefully as to not wake up Harry, who just tightened his grip on her. She tried to get up but Harry wouldn't let her go, so she turned around in his embrace and grabbed a lock of her long loose hair and tickled under Harry's nose. Scrunching up his nose and opening his eyes he blinked against the bright sunlight streaming through the window finally to slide to the left to settle at a grinning Audrey.

"Whawathaor?" he asked sleepily.

"Well, someone likes to cuddle" Audrey replied.

She smiled mischievously and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. Harry loosened his grip a little and Audrey jumped out of the bed.

"Are you leaving me here?" Harry asked miserably.

"Yep" Audrey said as she bolted out of the door.

Harry stretched and smiled; he got out of the bed and walked to the second bathroom. He wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning. At Hogwarts one of them always had to leave silently and early.

-----

Half an hour later Harry and Audrey had taken a shower and had made breakfast. Harry went to wake up Ron and Hermione and soon the four of them were sitting, eating their breakfast.

"So, do you think that they found out that we're gone yet?" Ron asked as he munched away on some cereal.

"Probably" Harry said and took a bite of his toast.

"And Severus probably gave them our message as well" Audrey added smiling.

"I wonder how long it will take them to figure out what it means" Hermione said, looking thoughtfully at her scrambled eggs.

"Don't know" Audrey shrugged.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be a cereal killer today." Ron said gaping whide and looking at his cereals, stopping short when he saw their stares.

"Hullo!? Jokefactor among us!" he waved with his spoon before their faces before happily sticking it in his mouth crunching away.

"Oh haha very funny" Audrey said sticking her tongue out.

"Gimme that!" Harry said grabbing her mouth with his own getting stares from Ron and Hermione instead.

After about two minuets there was a cough, which made them both hurriedly broke apart.

"Well after arranging our stuff I was thinking we could rebuild part of the library" Hermione said.

"Sure, for what?" Audrey asked out of breath.

"For training, the library is very big. We could easily transform part of it into a training area and even hang the weapons" Hermione said.

"Good idea, we'll place the mats and put of some bags" Audrey nodded her approval.

"Well that's settled, but who's gonna buy food and stuff? We're running low." Harry looked at the empty open fridge where a miserable bit of tomato still stood hard against the mould.

They all quickly turned away twitching their hands and arms as getting rid of something yucky on them.

"Well, two of us can disguise themselves and head for Gringotts to exchange galleons for pounds" Ron said.

After a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors Harry and Audrey were the ones to do the shopping, while Ron and Hermione worked on rearranging the library.

-- Teachers Lounge --

No one in the Order was happy with Severus.

DUH! What's new?

But it wasn't as if he cared anyway. Two days had past since the four mages had left. Severus leant back in his fauteuil as he heard rapping on the window. He looked up and saw Ico. He went to the window and opened it. Ico flew in, landed on the desk and held out a letter to Severus. Severus took the letter and gave Ico some food. He opened the letter and recognized Audrey and Hermione's joined writing, whereas Audrey quoted and Hermione wrote.

Letter

_Dear Greasy Git,_

_How's everything going? It's been two days since our escape and we're doing absolutely fabulous, though we do miss Hogwarts. But anyway thanks for your help, you're great. We..._

"_Should we inform everyone at Hogwarts to evacuate after the ego growth you're going to have after that last statement?"_

Severus smiled at Ron's added note.

_Get lost Ron! Now as we were saying, we know that you understand that we can't tell you where we are. But we're safe and have a roof over our heads and so on._

_About them, have they figured it out yet? We bet not, we're sure that you gave them a verbal whipping without them getting it. Be sure to send back telling how it went with the reactions._

_Don't worry about this letter being read by anyone, it's spelled so you're the only one who can read it. Ico should be waiting for you to send a reply. Don't worry about anyone seeing her either; she's got a spell on her as well._

_Greets,_

_The, now outlawed, twerps._

End Letter

Severus smile at the letter. It said a lot to him but even if anyone else would read it, it would mean nothing to him or her. They never forgot safety protocol, something Moody had drilled into them very well. Moody would probably curse half the Order for thinking so lowly of his students, but he was in Romania on a mission.

'They know what they got themselves into, probably better than a large part of the adult Order members' Severus thought grimly.

He grabbed ink, parchment and a quill and wrote a short reply.

Letter

_Dear, now outlawed, twerps,_

_I'm doing well, though they're a bit pissed at me right now, though it's not as if I care. It is good to know that you're safe. And no, they haven't got a clue yet, though Albus and Tonks seem close to solving it. _

_You'd better write Remus a note Audrey, and to Molly as well Ron. Tell them that you're all safe. Nothing more is necessary. _

_Let's hope they figure it out, sooner rather than later. _

_The Greasy Git_

End Letter

Severus sealed the letter and cast some spells on it. He then gave it to Ico who gave a hoot and flew off.

-- The Mages --

The four mages were walking through London after buying some things for Sanctuary and themselves. They walked by two talking women who suddenly looked at them with big scared eyes and started to whisper.

Say Snitch, what do you pick up on them? Audrey asked looking at the women in the glass of an on sale shop.

Harry concentrated.

They think that it's abnormal to be so young and dedicated to Voldy and that they'd better tell the ministry so we can get help Harry replied.

Mhm, not good Hermione commented casually looking at a pair of shoes.

Indeed not, so Snitch do we erase it? Ron said.

Yep Prowl, we erase it Harry replied and muttered something as they walked on.

The two women looked slightly dazed and did nothing as Audrey waved at them.

"Well, so much for walking around without disguises" Ron said.

"Let's just apparate to Sanctuary, that's faster" Hermione suggested.

"Good idea" Harry said.

"That alley looks empty" Audrey said, pointing.

The four walked into the alley, it had a dead end. The looked around but saw no one and so they disapparated. No one noticed the four teenagers walk into the alley and never coming out again.

-----

When they got home Ico was already waiting on the coffee table.

"She must have Sev's reply" Audrey said and took the letter.

As they read it through they nodded once or twice to what was being said.

"Well, we'd better write the letters to mum and Remus, we wouldn't want a nervous breakdown on our minds" Ron said.

They wrote the letters and sent them off with Ico and Hedwig as they didn't trust Pig with such letters yet.

DUH! O-o Zosa

-- Dumbledore's Office (that Afternoon) --

Minerva, Remus and Dumbledore were talking about the reason for the teenagers' departure.

"What did Severus mean?" Minerva wondered absently.

"I think that our young fighters had enough of being treated like ignorant children" Dumbledore said.

"I'll be the first to admit that they're not if needs be. They've handled much more in their 16 years of life than most do in an entire lifetime." Remus said.

At that moment Ico flew through the open window, dropped a letter in Remus' lap and flew out again.

"What's this?" Remus wondered and picked up the letter. He saw "Remus Lupin, Somewhere at Hogwarts (Probably Dumbledore's Office)" written in Audrey's handwriting. He opened the letter and read.

Letter

_Dear Moony,_

_I'm sending you this letter so you won't worry. Molly should get hers from Ron any moment as well. We're safe and have a roof over our heads._

_I apologize if we gave you a scare by leaving; you were not one of those who led to our departure. As for that, we had had enough of being chased after and not taken seriously, we already have the M.O.M. and Him for that, and we don't need the same shit from the Order. We'll return when we deem the time is right._

Anyway if you're in dire need for help you can send a message by owl or any other mail bird. They'll be able to find me, whereas humans cannot and following the birds is useless as well.

_I'm sorry that things had to go this way. I'll be in touch._

_Love,_

_Audrey_

End Letter

Remus looked at the letter surprised.

"Who's it from Remus?" Albus asked.

"From Audrey, she's saying that I shouldn't worry and that they are safe." Remus replied as he handed Dumbledore the letter to see.

Dumbledore read the letter.

"I see. I think that we should stop the search for them. They'll be alright and as Audrey says in the letter any bird can find her, so Fawkes can look after them." Dumbledore said, partly to Fawkes. He scribbled a quick note and gave it to Fawkes.

Fawkes tilted his head, accepted the note and disappeared in a whoosh of flames.

"What do we do now?" Minerva asked.

"We wait and hope that the rest of the Order realizes what foolishness has been going on" Dumbledore replied.

His two companions nodded.

----- Sanctuary -----

Hermione and Audrey were preparing a simple lunch while the boys set the table. Ron sat down at the finished table and Harry walked over to Audrey and put his arms around her from behind.

"So can we nearly eat?" he asked her.

"Patience, Snitch" Audrey replied.

Then she suddenly looked startled looking out of the window but she seemed to be looking at something far away. Her eyes had turned to sapphire blue with stormy blue hues.

"What's wrong, Nova?" Hermione asked.

"Something's approaching through the wards" Audrey said. Harry tensed still holding her.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Audrey visibly relaxed.

"It's only Fawkes" she said. They all moved to sit at the table, Audrey and Hermione bringing the bread, sausages, eggs and more.

The group sighed in relief. A minute later Fawkes flew through the open window and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry took the note from Fawkes and read it.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

"It say that Dumbledore understand why we left and agrees with us, though he would've preferred something less drastic than leaving. If we need anything we can ask him and he says that we should be careful" Harry replied.

"Well that's good news" Hermione said.

"Yep, I do hope that Draco and the others will be alright at school and in the Order" Audrey said.

"I'm sure they don't treat Draco and the others as they do us, at least they aren't in active combat" Ron said.

The others nodded and they started to eat.

That was this chap, not much action I know,

Well, anyway

R&R

And thou shall have my eternal gratitude.

Chapter 20 – Back in Action

Until next time

Nova


	24. Chapter 20 A Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Whehee an update

I wanna thank my reviewers, they make this so much more fun.

I've got nothing more constructive to say so read on.

**Chapter 20**

_Return to Hogwarts_

**Normal POV **

--- Sanctuary ---

A month had past and the Marauders had settled into life at Sanctuary and it was now mid March. They only had to join a fight twice to save the day, the other battles were either too little or they didn't get word in time. This did mean that there were more injuries amongst the Order. Luckily, according to the letters from both Remus and Severus most members of the Order had realized the truth and were sorry. Partially due to the fact that Alastor had returned and found out why his charges had left, lightly said he wasn't too happy with the Order. The Marauders trained in the now rebuilt library and enjoyed their exile from the magical community as much as possible which would seem a bit strange, but in truth it hardly stopped them from having fun. They had noticed the Aurors at Diagon Alley, but at least they weren't wanted throughout the Muggle community like Sirius had been. All in all it wasn't too bad. They did miss Hogwarts though.

--- One Day ---

"I guess we could return next week or so" Harry said, after reading Severus' last letter.

It said that everyone in the Order had realised that they were taking the kids for granted and had treated them like little children. And even though they were young they had seen more than most people twice their age.

"Yup" Ron said.

"So what are we going to do with our last week?" Hermione thought aloud as she stroked Crookshanks fur while sitting on the sofa.

"Well I don't know about the week, but I'm in the mood for an outside lunch" Audrey said.

"Good idea" Harry said.

"Ouh we can have fun disguising ourselves" Ron said, rubbing his hands.

"Hey how about this!" he said lengthening his hair to put up in a ponytail copying Bill's style, doing faces as he changed his eye color from purple-green to yellow till he finally settled on his own light green ones. Deciding on wearing green ¾ pants and a black sleeveless shirt with green matching Nike shoes, he finally did a little spin to present himself with a "Tada!" he grinned "What do you think?"

"I like it." Hermione said "Especially your hair."

Grinning she get up. Making a catwalk and as she goes her hair gets pulled up into a bun held into place with two shop sticks. Her eyes flickered from chocolate brown to deep green accompanied with wearing a pink shirt with a white thin jacket she wore wide ended white jeans with white Reeboks having blue logos to top it off.

Hermione swooped down from the catwalk which disappeared in a POOF! with polite clapping from Harry and Audrey while getting cat calls from an appreciating Ron.

Harry then made his change on the spot and in a lazy little poof! he suddenly stood with shoulder length black hair trailing lazily down his shoulders with a non visible scar skipping the glasses and wearing contacts instead showing off his now soft brown eyes. With this he wore black baggy jeans to a dark blue shirt wearing the print "Adopt a Minefield" in white. Shuffling the floor with his black striped Adidas shoes he asked,

"This okey?"

"Yup tis! Tis!" Audrey happily said as she trailed the wall with a hand as she with a thoughtful face finally stopped waving a hand dismissing whatever she thought as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared a number of times going through various combinations of her wardrobe. She finally stopped with a ping! And they could all now see that her hair was its usual brown but with red streaks in to give a flash of colour whenever the sun shone on her. She had changed her usual gold brown eyes to a very dark brown colour. She tugged a little on her red pants with wide ends and black stars, continuing on to try and fit the red tight t-shirt saying "I can multi-task, I can talk and piss you off at the same time" in black print and finally, snapping her fingers, wearing a black leather jacket accompanied with red swirled black Esprit shoes on her feet.

"Don't you just love glamour and a new and improved wardrobe" Audrey said as the four looked at the result in a large mirror.

"Amen to that" Harry nodded as Ron opened the door to the outside.

"Let's go"

"Oh dear, the food's got Prowl again" Hermione said .

Harry and Audrey snickered while the four of them left the apartment.

"So where are we going to eat?" Hermione asked as they walked down the street.

"Pizza Hut!" Ron replied with a little jump.

"Right then!" Harry said leading the way.

After lunch the four spend some time strolling through London. When they passed a electronics store Audrey suddenly stopped...

"Holly SHIT!!!" she gasped at the sight before her.

The others quickly turned around and saw Audrey staring into the window of the store.

"What's up Nova?" Harry asked walking up to stand beside her looking were Audrey pointed.

Hermione and Ron walked back and looked at what the others were staring at. It was a tv-set...a very large home cinema-set to be exact...and as they zoomed in...specifically looking at what the tv was showing...

Pictures...pictures of them...well them as they usually look.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"That Prowl, means, that the ministry is getting a bit nervous. It means, that they're doing the same thing as with Sirius three years ago. They've asked the muggles for help." Hermione grimly replied.

"We need to find out what they're saying" Audrey said.

They entered the store and headed for the nearest tv showing the message and turned on the sound.

"...and anyone who has seen either of these four teenagers is asked to call the following number...We implore you not to approach any of them on your own. They are armed and dangerous and you mustn't be fooled by their young appearance. As for further news..."

Audrey turned off the sound again.

"Well that's a cheer up" Ron said a little put off, shoving his hands down his pockets.

"Yeah very nice" Hermione muttered.

"So what do we do?" Audrey asked as she fiddled with a lock of hair.

"We go home and pack immediately, we leave tonight!" Harry said, his voice as commanding as on the battlefield.

His three team-mates nodded and they quickly left the store. They entered the nearest alley and checked if there was someone in it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little children in a dark alley...not a smart idea now is it boys?" a deep voice spoke.

"You've got to be kiddin' me" Audrey groaned as they saw a group of several gangers approach.

Don't forget, the law forbids the use of magic in front of muggles unless in dire circumstances Hermione said.

Really, I never knew Ron spoke sarcastically, getting a poke in return.

What the hell do you care about the law? We're already wanted for multiple murder which'll land us straight in Azkaban anyway. If they don't Shanghai us to the Dementors that is Audrey said.

"Good point" Hermione said aloud.

"Are you talking to me?" the head of the gangers asked.

"No I'm not talking to you" Hermione replied.

"Why you...we'll teach you to talk like that!" the leader growled.

"So who's gonna have the fun?" Ron asked looking at the others.

"Uhm well...how about rock-paper-scissors" Audrey suggested.

The gangers looked at the four as they took turns.

"What the hell are you doing?" one asked.

"Looking which two of us can kick your asses" Ron replied, groaning as he lost.

"What!" the gangers charged.

"To hell with this" Harry said.

He whipped out a blade the length of his lower arm from a back sheath and crouched low. Keeping an eye on where everyone was barging from and at the same time make three gangers stop and try to back away as they eyed the blade. Soon Harry was followed by Audrey as she pulled two daggers from her hip sheaths. She had two gangers stop on their toes as they suddenly had a razor sharp point each by their throats. Hermione pulled her knifes from her hip sheaths as she went down on one knee making two gangers squeak as she put pressure on their bits while Ron whipped his switchblades out into his hands grinning stupidly at the approaching members that were left. Harry lazily twirled a knife he had got from Audrey and Hermione.

"Now how are we going to deal with this?" Ron asked splitting his face in two with a big smile while the gangers eyeing them warily.

"Don't care as long as it's fast, we have many things to do" Audrey replied.

"Holy..., Yo Spike, I ain't dealing with those crazy bitches, I'm outta here" one of the gangers said taking off.

The other gangers nodded and turned around to run away like the devil himself was after them with Spike the Boss screaming angrily after them, but running right after them.

"That fast enough?" Hermione asked Audrey.

"Close enough" Audrey smiled as they sheathed their weapon and apparated back to Sanctuary.

--------------

After having packed their stuff, shoving an angry Crookshanks into his basket and making Sanctuary ready for any other time, should they need it, the four Mages apparated back to the front garden of number 12 Grimmauld Place. They were dressed in their usual light combat gear; black pants, boots, shirts and light chest armour, all covered by their usual black trench-coats.

"So who's knocking?" Ron asked into the air.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Audrey suggested yet again.

"Yup" was the reply she got.

Eventually Hermione lost and with a sigh she begun the task at hand.

"Bugger" she muttered as she walked to the door and knocked. As the door open it revealed none other than Severus.

"Hermione?" he asked surprised blinking at the sight.

"Do I look like the pope?" she replied dryly.

"Long time no see, Sev" Audrey said grinning.

"Welcome back, by the way you're in for a lecture from Molly" Severus replied, smirking as he saw the Mages shudder.

"That's beside the point; did you see the muggle news?" Harry asked grimly.

"Yes we are aware of it. The minister is taking the same approach as when Black first escaped. Molly blew a fuse over it, littereally" Severus replied chuckling along with Ron.

"Well, can we come in?" Audrey asked.

"Yes of course" Severus said stupidly and stepped aside letting them pass.

"We're back" Ron said in a spooky voice.

"Very funny Prowl" Hermione said as she let Crookshanks out of his basket. The owls would fly there on their own.

They walked into the living room where everybody was talking about various missions, and as more and more noticed them, everyone quieted down to stand and stare at them.

"Good evening to you too" Audrey said cheerfully waving.

"You're back" Molly cried, and gave them a big hug but as she suddenly remembered she glared at them. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!"

"We had our reasons mom, and everything went well didn't it?" Ron said.

"Where did you stay?" Remus asked as he gave them a hug as well.

"In London actually, but our trip was cut short when we saw the muggle news." Hermione said sitting down.

"Yes, the ministry wants you arrested and brought to Azkaban without trial" Kingsley said.

"Big newsflash " Harry muttered rolling his eyes.

"This is getting better by the minute" Audrey said as she unbeknownst to her unsheathed one of the draggers and started twirling it around.

Molly eyed it warily "Dear isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Audrey looked at her dagger, shrugged and sheathed it again.

"Dumbledore's here" Severus declared with Albus entering and stopping to look at his four favourite pupils with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome back" he said.

"Hiya professor" the four greeted.

"I am relieved that you are back, your help would be greatly appreciated"

"You have it professor" Harry said immediately.

"Good, now I'm sure you want to unpack and get everything in order. And I must remind you to send a note to your friends still at Hogwarts" Albus said.

"Yes, how are Draco and the others, the clues in the notes were hardly satisfying?" Hermione tutted.

"They are alright, after your successful convincing techniques no one harassed them, though I believe that the fact that you're all wanted criminals has something to do with it too. Some students are scared that you'll go after them if something happens to Draco, Pansy or Blaise" Dumbledore said.

"So what you're basically saying is that we're the bogeyman of Hogwarts students" Audrey said with one of her eyebrows raised.

"In a way...yes"

The four mages laughed and made a high five.

"Voldemort is getting stronger by the day and they're afraid of us?" Ron said as he shook his head.

"Really intelligent people" Harry added dryly.

"It's because they know you one way or another so you're much realer to them than Voldemort. It doesn't mean that they don't fear him" Remus said.

"We'll deal with the rest tomorrow, they need to put their stuff away and sleep" Molly said.

"Yeah, we're kinda sleepy" Hermione said yawning.

"Very well, have a good nights rest" Albus said.

Not likely Audrey said cynically to her friends.

With a certain sentence of Azkaban and Dementors over our heads, no way Ron added.

They told everyone goodnight and went to their usual rooms.

"Well looks like we'll have to sleep separately for a while" Harry whispered to Audrey.

"Bugger, I'd gotten used to sleeping with company" Audrey whispered back with a grin.

Harry smiled and gave her a quick kiss as they separated. Audrey noticed Hermione giving Ron a longing look and decided to start working on them again. Ron joined Harry in their room and Audrey and Hermione went off to theirs.

That night none of them slept all too well with the TV-broadcast and the prospect of Azkaban haunting their dreams.

-------------------------

This chap is over

on to the next one

Chapter 21 -- Attack too Close to Home


	25. Chapter 21 Attack too Close to Home

OMG it's been Ages, I'm so sorry  forgive me.

I've been so busy and this year I have my finals, YUCK

We're already on the hundred day countdown which really sucks

anyway here's chap 21

22 and 23 should follow faster

**Chapter 21**

_Attack too Close to Home_

- OotP HQ-

On their first morning back at HQ the four Mages could be found sitting at the breakfast table consuming gallons of coffee.

"Well this went pretty well" Harry said.

"How do you see that, we're wanted for several accounts of murder and currently have a direct sentence of Azkaban hanging over our heads? You do not pass start you don't collect 10.000 pounds, you go straight to jail" Audrey said and took a swig of her coffee.

"How didly a life we got. Screwed over by a bloody, not even finished, prophecy" Ron muttered.

"Well there you have it" Hermione said, banging her mug on the table.

"What?" her three friends asked.

"We need to find the original scroll" Hermione explained.

"Just like that? We find a prophecy which has been lost for centuries?" Harry asked.

"582 years to be exact" Hermione said.

"Who had it the last time it was seen?" Audrey asked.

"An old friend of ours, Nicholas Flamel" Hermione said.

"He died last year remember, ran out of elixir" Ron said.

"Yes, but Dumbledore is the keeper of his personal diaries" Hermione said.

"The guy lived for over 600 years. How many diaries does he actually have?" Audrey groaned.

"Well, quite a lot, over 200 I believe, but he indexed them" Hermione replied.

"Well that's just great…but how exactly are we going to get them?" Harry asked.

"Simple…we ask…" Hermione began, but at that point Molly came running into the kitchen.

"Quickly, Albus'…in the fire…urgent…" she gasped.

The four shot past her before she finished mumbling the words. They ran to the living room, once there they fell on their knees in front of the fireplace where Dumbledore's head could be seen, floating amongst the flames.

"What's wrong sir?" Harry asked.

"Death Eaters and Dementor are attacking Hogsmeade. Some teachers and townsfolk are protecting the students and some Order agents are there as well, but it still doesn't look good" Dumbledore replied.

"But…isn't today a Hogsmeade weekend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes"

"Fuck!" Audrey swore.

"We'll be there in less that a minute" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and disappeared from the fire. The four Mages snapped their fingers and were once again dressed in their battle royale style. Within a second of dressing they had disapparated to Hogsmeade.

-

They apparated in the middle of a frightened crowd. With all the panicking people running around their sudden appearance went by unnoticed.

"Well isn't this just spiffy" Audrey said looking around at the running and screaming people.

"Yeah, just great. But where are the DE's" Ron wondered.

"Let's have a look around shall we" Hermione suggested.

The four Mages walked to the centre of Hogsmeade. Suddenly they noticed some posters. Posters that looked much like the ones of Sirius in their third year. Only these posters contained their faces. They stared at the posters and Harry waved at his picture.

"Great, do you think that people will believe that we're here to help them?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

"Nope" Harry replied evenly. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. They turned around with weapons drawn…only to find Percy looking at them surprised.

"Damn it Perce, do you have a death wish" Ron growled.

"Sorry, but the Order's in dire need for help, we've already brought many people to safety at the Three Broomsticks" Percy said.

"It's been a long time since we last met, what have you been doing?" Hermione asked as the four Mages followed him to the town's square.

They reached the fighting. Scattered on the ground dead and injured were lying, DE's, Order agents and innocents alike.

"This is a slaughter" Hermione gasped.

"We've go to end this fast" Ron said.

"How?" Audrey wondered.

"The usual way, we've already have an Azkaban sentence over our heads, a few more dead DE's will hardly change that" Harry grimly said.

"So be it" Audrey said.

"Run for safety at the Three Broomsticks Percy" Ron said.

Percy nodded and stared as the four Mages drew weapons and joined the melee. After that he quickly turned around and ran for the Broomsticks as Ron had said.

-

Audrey knocked a DE unconscious with a high flying kick, to save a witch and her daughter from getting cruciod (a/n I think this qualifies as a new word. Can't seem to recall having read it before. Well it just means getting Crucio on your ass). The woman and child looked up but their expression of relief and gratitude quickly changed as they identified their savior. Then they started to scream.

Audrey winced, "Uhm…telling you that I'm actually a good guy isn't going to help now is it…?" she said. The two continued screaming. "Thought so…"

She looked around and saw Remus just clearing away a DE.

"Hey Rem, get your ass over here" she yelled. Remus looked up startled and came running as he saw her. He looked at her inquiringly.

"Get these two to safety at the Broomsticks" Audrey explained and ran of again.

-

Meanwhile Harry was trying to convince a yelling Rosmerta, who had wandered from the Three Broomsticks at the beginning of the attack, that he wasn't the bad guy, thus far with little success.

"Come on Rosmerta, we'd better get you back to the Broomsticks, it's safe there" Harry soothed, while he stabbed a DE that was trying to sneak up form behind him with a nodachi.

"No way!" Rosmerta screamed.

"Rosmerta you've known me for years, ho do you think I could be in league with Voldemort" Harry pleaded.

Rosmerta shuddered at the mentioning of Voldemort.

"I'm not going" she stated firmly as she looked for an escape.

Harry sighed and tried to find a solution for his predicament while still holding off De's. Then he saw Hermione running towards him, she was ushering a herd of scared witches and wizards along.

Mist, how the hell did you get them to follow you Harry asked.

At that point Hermione looked at him and tapped on her sunglasses.

Ah I see

Get them to the Three Broomsticks Ron's mind voice came.

Harry looked to his right and saw that Ron had joined Hermione with a couple of refugees of his own. He looked back at Rosmerta.

"Enough of this" he grumbled, he grabbed Rosmerta, threw her over his shoulder and ran after Ron and Hermione to the Three Broomsticks.

Rosmerta didn't take this well and screamed, hit and kicked Harry non-stop during the short stop. When everyone was safely in the Broomsticks Harry looked around.

"Where's Audrey?" he wondered.

"No idea" Ron replied.

It was then that Audrey came crashing through the door, backwards. She hit the far wall and slid to the floor. She shook her head a bit dazed and stood up to find her three friends looked confused at her.

"Sorry 'bout that, whirlwind curse" she muttered while rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the wall.

"Okay, well we're nearly done with clearing the town. Let's wrap it up" Hermione said.

The four mages ran outside and helped the remaining Order member to take the remaining DE's in. Unfortunately a vast amount of them managed to escape. At the end of the fight the four mages stood in front of the Broomsticks. Hogmeade was a battlefield.

"The fights are getting worse, always more injuries and death than the previous one" Harry said.

"How many Order members did we lose?" Ron wondered.

"I hope not many, we're outnumbered greatly by the DE's as it is. And with the Order being less than legal we can't exactly recruit of the streets" Audrey said.

Her friends nodded in agreement.

"We'd better go, the aurors are bound to show up, too late on again" Hermione said.

"Isn't it strange that they always arrive too late" Ron said.

"Yes, maybe we should ask Dumbledore to look at that" Harry said.

"But first, over 200 personal diaries" Audrey said.

The four mages disapparated.

They reappeared in Dumbledore's office. Fawkes made a happy sound and flew to Harry's shoulder.

"Hey Fawkes" he said, scratching the phoenix' head.

"How long will it take Dumbledore to get back here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he'll have to do some major damage control, both in Hogsmeade and Hogwarts" Audrey said.

"Let's sit down then" Harry said.

They all sat down.

"So how many people did you scare shitless?" Ron asked conversationally.

"Don't remind me" Hermione groaned.

"Yeah this really isn't good" Audrey added.

"Well first things first, we get the diaries, figure out the rest of the prophecy and see if this makes any sense. At the same time we'll ask Dumbledore to have a look at things with the Aurors at the Ministry, and then we clear our names" Harry said.

"Clearing our names is pretty far sown on the list" Ron said.

"Well as long as that idiot Fudge remains minister and people continue to follow him, clearing our names won't be easy anyway, if manageable at all" Hermione said.

"True, Fudge is the big problem" Ron said.

"Well in the extreme case we could always move for a Coup d'Etat" Audrey said.

"A What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Basically a revolution to overthrow the ruling government" Hermione explained.

"Goody, more work, how would we do that?" Harry asked.

"No idea, it's not exactly on the agenda, but it certainly wouldn't hurt…" Audrey began.

"What wouldn't hurt, miss Black?" Dumbledore asked from the doorway.

"Nothing important sir" Audrey quickly replied.

"I see" Dumbledore frowned, "Now why are the four of you here, instead of safely back at Headquarters?"

"We wanted to ask you for two favors" Harry said.

"If they're reasonable and within my powers I'll gladly comply"

"Firstly we would like to borrow the personal diaries of Nicholas Flamel" Ron said.

"Whatever for?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was the last known holder of the prophecy" Hermione explained.

"Ah yes of course. You are welcome to take them with you" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir" the four said.

Dumbledore went to his desk and opened a large drawer he took a violet velvet bag filled with small rectangle objects out of it and gave it to Hermione who tied it to her knife belt.

"This bag contains all 257 parts of the diaries, shrunken and lightened off course" he said.

The four thanked him again.

"And your second request?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well we were wondering if you could have someone looking into the happening in the Ministry especially around the Aurors, since they always seem to arrive too late. We know Kingsley and Tonks keep an eye there but they haven't reported anything and that's all just too strange" Audrey told him.

"So you've noticed it as well, I've already sent some people to investigate but until now they've come up with nothing" Dumbledore said. "Now you'd better return to Headquarters, I must speak with the staff and student body to calm everyone down." He got up and left the four Mages once again alone in his office.

"Hey we could pop in and say hi to Draco, Blaise and Pansy" Ron said.

"Good idea"

The four mages disapparated to their former common room.

"Wow, can you believe we haven't been here in well over a month" Harry said.

"Harry, Audrey, Ron, Hermione?" Draco asked from the entrance, Blaise and Pansy pushed him aside to look in as well.

"Hiya guys, long time no see" Audrey said.

"Took ya long enough to visit us" Pansy grumbled.

"Yeah sorry about that, we were pretty busy and there were some problems at HQ but everything's as good as it can be now" Harry said.

"You've got some major explaining to do" Blaise said.

"Well it's a long tale, we'd better sit down" Hermione said.

The seven teenagers sat down and the Mages started to tell their friends what had happened, they told them everything, from their running away to what had happened that morning in Hogsmeade. In their turn the three Slytherins told them how things had been going at Hogwarts since they had left.

End of chapter 21

Will there ever be an end?

Well I've got plenty ideas :D

But I've decided to finish this story at the end of 6th year and then to write the sequel which is placed in 7th year and were hopefully all the knots are tied or I'll be heading for a trilogy ;D but I'm trying to keep it to a duology if my muses cooperate of course.

Well bye now onto the next chap.

Chapter 22 – The Prophecy


	26. Chapter 22 The Prophecy

chapter 22 it's a lot shorter then I hoped but then again it's not that action filled.

After this chap the war gets on a roll again, which means battles

Zosa jumping in glee

Thank you Zosa, Love you (K)(K)(K) -no I hardly spend time on msn :D

**Chapter 22**

_The Prophecy_

The four mages were lying on the ground in the living room with books scattered everywhere when Alastor entered.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called research Mad Eye" Harry replied.

"You should try it some times" Audrey added.

"Waste of time" Alastor growled and left.

"Okay back to the job at hand. This general index shows us…well…nothing at all. I'm afraid we'll have to work with the ones in the individual diaries" Hermione said closing the thick book in front of her hearing groaning around from Harry, Audrey and Ron as they took in the scattered books around the room.

Each grabbed the nearest diary and started going through it. It was a good three hours later that mrs. Weasley brought them some sandwiches and even later when Ron finally found something.

_"I've been told about an old legend by a witch who might bring me closer to the original text of the Elemental Mage Prophecy. The witch spoke of a legend that had been passed on in her village, though there were few people left in said village…"_

"The rest isn't very interesting" he concluded while closing the book with a snap.

"Well it's nice to know that, but it doesn't help much if the legend isn't even mentioned" Harry thought aloud.

"I've found something as well" Audrey said as she settled her body into a more comfortable position.

"About the prophecy?" Ron inquired.

"No, but it explains something we've been wondering about as well."

"What?"

"Why Harry and I couldn't use magic when we were taken prisoner by Voldy"

"And why was that" Harry asked as he squatted down to read from her shoulder.

"It seems that we couldn't use magic in the Valley of the Kings because of some old curses that block any magic that is performed without the help of a focus. In our case that would have to be a wand" Audrey said as she read the passage once more.

"You'd think people would know that" Hermione muttered.

"Not everything is public knowledge Mist" Ron said.

"Though there are a lot of facts in these diaries that could make our school curriculum a bit more interesting" Harry said walking back to his piece of the floor.

"I'm sure" Audrey said as she picked the next diary.

The four went back to reading in silence.

It was an hour later when Harry found the legend that Ron had read about earlier.

"I've got the legend!" Harry exclaimed.

"Goody, read it!" Audrey said as she threw her diary aside.

_"The first four recorded Elemental Mages were born as siblings, two brothers and two sisters, each born within a year of the previous. They were the first four children of Kunagno, the wise lord and Ardra, the noble lady. After them several other children followed. And it is noticeable that all children born to Kunagno and Ardra were powerful witches and wizards, even at a young age. Though all children were powerful none could match the power of the Elemental Mages. _

_First born was the mage of Earth and as tradition called for, Ardra gave him a name with a deeper meaning. A name that in his case was bound to his element. The child was named Varden and his name meant "From the green hill" and as he grew older, he could be found roaming the hills near his home. _

_The second child born under Air, was named Aingeal, and her name meant "Angel." She was named such as she was born with the wings of an angel. When she learned to fly with them at the age of three, she could be found soaring through the sky with the birds who saw her as their friend. _

_After Aingeal came the child of Water. The girl was named Morgandy and her name meant "Little one from the edge of the sea". As she grew up she spent much time on the sea-shore. She would stand barefoot on the sand and let the sea touch her feet. _

_The last child was of the element Fire and he was given the name Edan, a name which simply meant "Fire." He always went with one of his siblings and was always followed by his phoenix whom he had named Caradoc, which meant "dearly loved". Caradoc was dearly loved by the four children. _

_Kunagno and Ardra had known from the birth of Varden that their children were Elemental Mages but they hadn't been prepared for the four of them to come into power at a young age. And young they were. _

_Edan had yet to reach his third summer and yet all were already powerful. Their parents instructed them as best they could, but they could always rely on Varden and Aingeal to keep the other two in check. _

_But no one had been prepared for what would happen when their next child would be born as Edan reached his third summer. It was not one child but two, two girls, each born with a Celtic Cross mark on her forehead, they were blessed by the god Dagda; they were called the Blessed Twins. And as to that they were named; Eilis, God's oath and Seana, God's grace._

_Kunagno and Ardra's last child was born when Varden was 10 years old. The child, once again a girl, was named Aislin, her name meaing "Vision." She was a fair child and could always count on the protection of her four oldest siblings. _

_It was Aislin who at the age of 12 wrote the prophecy. In the beginning her family though that it was about Varden, Aingeal, Morgandy and Edan but as they studied the prophecy, they saw that that could never be true. They then made copies of the prophecy and sent it to many libraries to be kept safe. _

_Aislin, by the age of 16 was a fairly known seer and prophecy-writer, though none was as mind befuddling as the one about the Elemental Mages. _

_On a winter's day she fell into a vision, the only one with her at that point was Aingeal. Aingeal only heard three words…death…dark…and demon. When she asked Aislin later on, Aislin told her that she didn't remember. But the meaning of the words would soon become clear. Less then a month after Aislin had the strange vision she was killed brutally by a Chaos Mage named Carey, also know as The Dark One. Carey killed Aislin because her demon lover Daman had feared Aislin's power of visions, though it is not known why he did fear it._

_The four mages were torn over the death of their sister and left their home on a quest for vengeance. Eilis and Seana were 19 and served at the temple of Dagda. Though they mourned the loss of their sister they also warned their older siblings of the dangers of vengeance, that it could destroy ones soul. The four ignored the warnings and left to hunt down Carey and Daman._

_For nearly two years the Mages searched the lands for Carey and Daman without success. Eventually they found them, on Samhain in Ireland. The day that the veil that lies between our world and Tir Nan Og (1), the land of the eternal young, is at its thinnest. _

_Varden started the fight and soon it was a great battle. The Sidhe Mounds were bright alight with all the magic that was being thrown around. After a long fight the Mages rose, hurt, but victorious, their vengeance finally fulfilled. As they looked over Carey and Daman's dead bodies they saw a white shimmer appear. The shimmer formed into a ghostlike form of Aislin. She spoke with a calm voice and thanked them, at the same time giving them a warning. Somewhere in the future the Magical World would be torn by war, eventually even involving the world of non-magic humans. It would be at that time that her prophecy would gain meaning. They had to make sure that the prophecy would be safe, so it could be found in the future where it would be needed. _

_After that she bid them farewell and disappeared. Varden, Aingeal, Morgandy and Edan kept their promise and after a few years peace was restored and all Mages got married and had children. They both continued strong magic bloodlines and started new ones." _

"And the prophecy?" Hermione asked with big eyes.

"It's here" Harry said.

_"In the darkest of times_

_Four lights are born_

_One born from darkness_

_One who chases the darkness into hiding_

_One born of pure magical blood_

_One born in the world without magic_

_Friends they shall all become_

_And many hardships will they face_

_But they shall conquer them all with friendship _

_As strong as the evil they will drown in demise _

_But those are nothing compared_

_To what they shall be up against_

_When darkness returns_

_And they will see the evil in its face_

_When they do_

_Their powers will reawaken_

_The four grand powers of the Elements given of_

_Fire, the Soul_

_Air, the Breath_

_Earth, the Body_

_Water, the Blood_

_Combined together, these powers will be a force_

_That even time will stand still for_

_And together they must stand strong _

_If they are to defeat darkness once and for all"_

"Well we knew that part" Ron grumbled. "what about the new part?"

"I was getting there" Harry said and read on.

_"If all goes as foreseen_

_Rulers will fail_

_And be overthrown_

_A conflict within the Light_

_For the good of all those loyal to light_

_With each passing action_

_Of those Chosen_

_The disharmony within_

_Will disappear_

_The time draws nearer_

_For the awakening of powers_

_Then it will truly begin_

_All will be in the open_

_And the fighting will reach its peak_

_The duration of the fight will_

_Depend on the Four_

_The end is inevitable_

_Light will have to face Dark_

_Who will win_

_Not even fate can tell"_

"Just great" Audrey blinked. "I don't get it"

"Me neither, let's ask Dumbledore" Hermione groaned as her knees wobbled from sitting crouched on the floor for so long.

They fire called and explained what they'd found, forming a pleased smile on his lips, only to be switched immediately to appearing serious.

"I was just about to call you. I've got news that Lucius Malfoy and several other Death Eaters were freed from Azkaban. We think that this current Ministry isn't getting anything done."

"Ouh, so we _can _have a revolution" Audrey gleamed.

"Yes, that is the only way." Dumbledore said a bit sadly at her enthusiasm. Harry turned from watching Audrey's rather mad victory dance to address him.

"When do we start planning?"

"I will be there this evening."

"We'll alert the core members(2) here." Audrey said.

"Very well, I will see you tonight" Dumbledore's head disappeared.

"When did we become revolutionaries?" Hermione pondered biting her lip in thought.

"When the Ministry started to fuck up too much." Ron answered tiredly.

"We should've done this earlier" Audrey said stretching her arms above her.

"We couldn't then. There were still too few of us to make a good takeover possible and maintainable." Hermione said.

"Let's just tell the others about the meeting" Harry interjected, walking away to alert the others.

_(1)Tir Nan Og is also spelled as Tir Na Nog sometimes._

(2)core members"; kinda like the Orders version of Voldy's inner circle.

Chapter 23 - Revolution!


	27. Chapter 23 Revolution

Okay this took me ages, sigh, I have a faulty router which screws up my internet…

But on the good side I passed my exams, every single one of em. And I'm registered for Law School. To Uni I go, whee…frankly after 6 years of high school I got a bit fed-up with the same stuff day in day out…

anyway

finally here, though way too short…

**Chapter 23**

_Revolution_

The four Mages, Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and the Weasley's adding Fred and George joining over the summer minus Ginny were standing around a large table in the living room of the HQ. These were core member of the Order and they were currently bended over a mountain of papers.

"This isn't going anywhere." George groaned flipping back on to the chair.

"We could take the MOM by force." Charlie said squinting over a picture.

"Would that work?" Molly wondered while she absentmindedly carved a hole into the table with her quill.

"Well, the people would probably be suspicious at first, but you've got to take in account that the current ministry isn't explaining much about the DE attacks and most of the public has started to believe he's back even if they don't trust us." Arthur said playing with a small battery in his hands.

"So if we were to perform a coup d'etat and then hand the ministry over to the Wizengamot until a new minister is elected there should be less resistance." Audrey pondered pensively.

Dumbledore nodded over the top of a report. "I would think so."

"So we bust into the MOM, guns blazing!" Tonks exclaimed.

"What?" the purebloods asked befuddled.

"Nah," Tonks said rolling her eyes, "Forget it." she said as she went over to Kingsley, who pensively said, "How do we keep casualties low, I mean it won't do us any good to take over the ministry by ending up killing innocents."

"And how can we be of help, we're suspected of following Voldemort." Hermione said snatching Mrs. Weasley's quill to prevent it from doing any more harm.

Ron tossed a piece of paper into the rubbish bin. "Interesting isn't it, Fudge doesn't accept Voldie's back but he does say that we're in league with him."

"He uses every opportunity possible to secure his base of power, even contradictory statements." Remus said tiredly as the others nodded to his words.

Minerva huffed. "Back to the mission at hand, we still haven't resolved the "how"."

The group sighed.

"Well, plans to overthrow governments usually aren't made up in a single night." Tonks said pulling a face.

"Or performed by a small group considered both criminal and illegal." Minerva added as she massaged her temple.

Everyone bent over the papers again.

"Can't we just force an election and rig the outcome!" Ron exclaimed pushing his bucket load of paper away.

Arthur sighed, "Not really. To force an election you need to prove malpractice or the minister needs to be dead."

"And it's extremely hard to rig an outcome. We would have to get an election where we can be sure that the right person would win" Remus added.

"I'm assuming we can't kill Fudge?" Audrey said as she looked up hopefully.

Dumbledore for once looked up from behind his reports commenting "No miss Black we cannot."

"Bummer..." Harry growled.

"We'll we don't necessarily need to kill Fudge to call for a new vote." Moody said tapping the floor with a repetitive "clonk" every two seconds.

"What do you propose?" Minerva asked, a hopeful light shining on the prospect of getting away from the table.

"We kidnap him." Moody readily replied.

Minerva slumped across the table with a deadly sigh.

"Right, and people won't notice that" Hermione said skeptically while McGonagall bonked her head onto the little bit of table top that was not cluttered with paper.

Ron conjured a pillow for the bonking professor. "Letting Fudge disappear wont do us any good if people loyal to him remain behind though." he said.

Bill gave a sigh with all the others, "So what do we do?"

Everyone sat down to think. Again.

"Hey I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed making Minerva drop out of her seat.

"What?" everyone asked.

"We persecute Fudge and his associates." Hermione replied heartily.

"That's crazy!" Molly said waving it away.

"But it might actually work." Dumbledore said finally putting his files to rest.

"Effective in its simplicity." Fred said.

"I would hardly call it simple" George said "as much as I would call it ingenious."

The core went back to making preparations for the final plan.

1 week later

The four mages were all standing outside the Ministry going through everything one last time.

"Okay, Prowl and I stand guard while Snitch and Nova grab Fudgie. The Order will deal with the possible, actually probable, problems with the rest of the ministry. As soon as we have Fudge secured Dumbledore will announce the trials and the new elections." Hermione said checking of boxes.

"What exactly did you and Nova decide to do to secure Fudge?" Ron asked his two companions.

"We take him to HQ and when Dumbledore gives the clear we'll send him back to the MOM under guard of Order members that are also Aurors" Hermione replied.

"We'll put him on trial for dereliction of duty, abuse of power and some other things." Audrey summarized.

"He still gets of too easy I think. If he'd done his job and accepted Voldemort's return when it bit him in the ass there would've been less casualties." Harry growled.

"No use dwelling on the past Snitch" Audrey said and put her arm around his shoulders.

Audrey used her other hand to dig into the pocket of her trench coat and took out a communication mirror. She activated it with a whispered spell.

"Draco?"

Draco, Pansy and Blaise had been taken to HQ to serve as additional mission contacts since most of the Order members would be partaking in the mission. Better safe than sorry Dumbledore had said.

"I'm here." Draco replied as his face appeared.

"Is everyone in position?" Audrey whispered.

"Yes, the waiting is for Dumbledore's signal." Draco replied.

"Right keep us posted." Audrey finished.

"Will do, HQ out."

10 minutes later their Order amulets heated. It was time.

The Mages disapparated into the ministry appearing right in front of Fudge's office. Slipping through the wards with ease, Ron went further down the hall and Hermione stood in front of the door as Audrey and Harry went through it where inside there was a desk with a secretary behind it. When she saw them she started to scream, though Harry silenced her swiftly with a wave of his hand.

"Now there is no need to panic. We're just here to pick Fudge up. Nothing bad, so if you just stay put nothing will happen." Audrey quietly said as she moved to the door to Fudge's office with Harry close behind.

The secretary nodded, big eyes following their every move.

"Mary! Are those files here yet?" Fudge's puny voice came from the other side of the door.

Audrey made a mime face while she opened the door and stepped into the office.

"Sorry, Mary is otherwise engaged." she said with a smirk seeing the little man giving start.

"Wh-wh-wha-t!" Fudge stumbled.

"I believe "who" would be grammatically correct, not to mention more polite." Harry said grimly.

"Potter, Black, ha…so you finally show your true colors!" Fudge exclaimed.

"And what would those be?" Audrey asked as she leaned over the table in the Minister's face.

"You're followers of He Who Must Not Be Named!" Fudge said poking an accusing finger against Audrey's chest.

"That is the greatest load of BS I've ever heard," Audrey growled "and you better get that finger off of my immediate person fuckface." The Minister gave a squeak as he snatched his hand back.

"But that doesn't matter to you now does it? As long as you get what you want." Harry prowled around the table until he came right before the Minister.

Audrey sent a message to Ron and Hermione to go back to HQ. Meanwhile Fudge was still sputtering.

"You are the ones who started this…this…"

"We like to call it a little revolution for the better of the people." Harry said in a matter of fact voice.

"Enough! Now will you come quietly of do we have to force you!" Audrey snapped.

"I will most certainly not go!" Fudge said stubbornly grabbing his chair and holding on tight with one hand as he pulled his wand and aimed it at Harry, pronouncing a curse which Harry deflected with a bored wave of his hand. Fudge didn't notice Audrey vanishing in a whiff of wind and reappear behind him where she promptly knocked him unconscious with an ugly vase.

"Good, let's go." Harry said and disappeared in flames.

Audrey followed him, taking Fudge with her.

Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them, having apparated as soon as Audrey had sent them the message. Hermione took her mirror and contacted Alastor.

"Target's in our possession. It's all up to you now." she said.

"Good work, we'll deal with Fudge's followers and the trials." Alastor said and signed off.

"What now?" Ron asked sipping a glass of water.

Harry gave a tired sigh to his companion's question.

"Now, we wait."

It was a good 3 hours later that most of the Order had returned. Harry had erased every memory Fudge had of his kidnapping and of Grimmauld Place and sent him back with Kingsley and several other Aurors.

It was even later when they saw Dumbledore making his statement on the wizarding news, which was broadcasted through the fireplaces. He announced the new elections and the trials of Fudge and his followers. They were being charged with negligence, abuse of power, dereliction of duty and several other crimes. Everyone at HQ watched and cheered when Dumbledore was done.

"Maybe we can start taking some serious action now." Tonks said celebrating her happiness with clumsily fall backwards over the chair she sat on.

People cheered her on. "Yeah!"

"Let's hope there's little resistance." Harry said softly to his companions as he stared into the fire.

Hermione sighed.

"Only time will tell."

This was one of the shortest chaps ever if not the shortest.

I know I promised more fighting but it'll be another chapter before the Mages fight.

Sorry, I'm suffering from long periods of writers block…

hope you liked it

anyway next chap --- Chapter 24 – Trials & A New Ministry


End file.
